Until You Catch Me
by flower on thewind
Summary: What if i told you about a tale from the White Tigers? What if i told you about a promise forgotten? Why DID Rei leave?... Warnings: shonen ai, KevinRei please R
1. And our story begins

Flower_on_thewind: Hi everyone, and thanks for taking your time to read this little fic of mine. Some notes before we start is that, (1) this has yaoi, so if you have a problem with that, then please hit your back button now. (2) This fic contains an odd pairing (Kevin/Rei). If this turns you off, can you please push your back button now (keep in mind that new and daring ideas should be given the chance to make themselves heard). (3) There might me some occ-ness, so please bare with me, for this IS my third fic I've ever done, and I do have some difficulty getting character personalities straight. Now with that said and done, Please enjoy^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades in any sort of way.  
  
*************  
  
Somewhere, surrounded by massive mountain ranges, a lone village stood, tranquil in the bright, beautiful sun. In the outskirts of the small village, five young teens gathered with fierce, determined looks in their eyes. Each held their own respective beyblades in their hands as they stood around a fairly large stadium.  
  
They called themselves...  
  
The White Tigers...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Until You Catch Me Chapter: 1  
  
By Flower_on_thewind  
  
  
  
"I'll beat you this time!!" Cried Lee with a fairly confident smirk.  
  
"You wish!" Was the reply before Rei called his beyblade to perform his White Tiger attack. The attack promptly took out Lee's beyblade in one swift movement.  
  
"Aww, man!" Lee looked discourage for a second before beaming his confident smirk once more. "I'll beat you one day. I swear!"  
  
A soft giggle was heard behind Lee.  
  
"Come off it, Lee. You know that NOBODY is better than Rei!" Mariah exclaimed.  
  
A flash of jealousy flash across Lee's eyes before they were covered up by determination.  
  
"One day, I'll beat Rei and the whole village will know about it!"  
  
"Yep, and until that day, you are going to have to practice harder." Rei said cheerfully.  
  
The youths continued on with their activities until the smallest and youngest one remembered something quite important...  
  
"OH NO!!!" Kevin exclaimed while drawing curious looks within the group. "Gary, you big dufus! You left my friggin bag in the bakery while we were stealing those buns!! Now they'll know for sure it was me!!!"  
  
Kevin started to freak out and was practically running in circles while Gary was staring into space and drooling a little. He was reminiscing about the delicious bread he ate only hours ago. The sight was pretty funny which drew fits of laughter from the rest of the group.  
  
"Oh God, oh God. I'm dead, I'm dead!!!! DEAD I TELL YOU!! DEAD!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Kevin!" Rei sputtered out between fits of laughter. "I'm sure Mr. Leung won't do anything to you but yell at ya. Like he did last time."  
  
Kevin suddenly stopped running around in circles. His eyes went wide with fear.  
  
"Holy crap. You're wrong, Rei! He's going to come after me with his rolling pin!!!!!!"  
  
Kevin resumed running around, but this time his hands were flailing about in crazed manner.  
  
"CRAP, I'M GOING TO DIE!!! I don't wanna die!! I'm too young to die!!" Kevin didn't see where he was going and promptly smacked into a tree face first. There was a moment nothing happened before Kevin detached himself from the tree while clutching his nose in pain.  
  
"OW!! Goddamnit! Shit!! That was smart, ow!!!"  
  
"Stop it Kevin!!!" Lee choked out. "Before somebody craps in their pants!!"  
  
Kevin did calm down (still holding his nose), but was still in his panic mode. Everyone else settled down but still had aching stomachs (minus Gary who was too busy daydreaming about food to notice what was going on).  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have stolen those buns in the first place." Mariah scolded in a rather motherly tone. "What made you do it in the first place?"  
  
"Well...Gary wanted something to eat, and I was bored. He didn't have any money and I didn't do ANYTHING for two whole hours!!! ...heh heh heh it was fun though! And I was *sure* I wouldn't get us caught this time until I remembered that I gave Gary my bag so I could sneak into the air vent to get inside. When I got inside, I unlocked the door and got Gary inside, Gary went crazy. I swear!! I had no control over him! He went right into the pastry section and ate everything in sight!! He dropped my bag while terrorizing the place and EVERYTHING scattered everywhere. Then we heard Mr. Leung was coming. So we grabbed as all the stuff we could and high tailed it outta there."  
  
"Wait a minute...YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT OUR LUNCHES WERE STOLEN!!!" Lee exploded. He was totally against Kevin's hobby of stealing, but tolerated it for the sake of their friendship.  
  
"Lee, calm down." Rei said calmly. "Kevin, we'll get your bag back, but I think you should stick with the shadows for awhile or until your parents find out about this."  
  
Kevin's eyes went wide. He silently thought, 'OH NO!!! My parents are going to find out... I'm in trouble...'  
  
"Rei's right." Mariah agreed quickly. "Come on! Let's get Kevin's bag right now while Mr. Leung is busy hunting Kevin down. Let's go, Gary! We're going to the bakery!"  
  
"Mmm" Gary licked his lips in anticipation. "More bread."  
  
"Gee, thanks guys. You guys are the best." Kevin said in a timid tone.  
  
"Well, duuuh." Mariah rolled her eyes. "We're friends and further more, we are the White Tigers! White Tigers ALWAYS stick together through thick and thin."  
  
"Mariah's right." Lee agreed. "Being a White Tiger means that you have to be honorable to your teammates and to your clan. We would never leave each other in any situation. Ever."  
  
There were nods of agreement around the group except for one particular member whose happy expression earlier had now faded to a sad, knowing look. No one noticed Rei's unhappy look... well, maybe one person...  
  
Kevin gave Rei a curious look. For a minute there, Rei had the saddest expression on his face that Kevin had ever seen. 'What's up with that?'  
  
"Come on you guys! The quicker we get there, the chances of getting there before Mr. Leung sees us will be better!" Mariah called before going into a sprint.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Lee exclaimed before running after the pink hair girl.  
  
"Are ya coming or what Rei?" Kevin asked which brought Rei out of whatever thought was on his mind.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." With that, the rest of the group followed the sprinters.  
  
*******The next day*******  
  
"Holy cow, I never seen Mr. Leung so pissed." Mariah commented while leaning against the back wall of the Grocery.  
  
The whole gang was practicing in the alley behind the Grocery store. Kevin, oddly enough, was the only member missing. This led to the current topic of conversation.  
  
"Hey, where's Kevin?" Lee asked while launching his blade into the stadium once more.  
  
"Umm...The last thing I heard from him were his screams that echoed down the street." Rei admitted while recalling the previous night...  
  
~~~ flash back ~~~  
  
"Hello Rei, how was your day today?" Rei's mom asked when he came home.  
  
"It was okay." Rei sat down on the Kitchen table with a half eaten banana.  
  
"Mmm hmm, oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask you. Have you seen Kevin today?"  
  
Rei froze in mid bite. 'uh oh...'  
  
"I had the most interesting visit with Mr. Leung today." His mom continued. "He was really angry and was asking around the neighborhood for Kevin. You haven't seen him have you?"  
  
"Um...I can't really...say..." Rei stuttered out.  
  
Suddenly they heard a shrill scream coming from up the block. It distinctly sounded like Kevin's voice...  
  
Both Rei and his mom developed large sweatdrops on their faces.  
  
"I guess Mr. Leung found Kevin..." Rei stated a bit worriedly.  
  
Then they heard another scream from up the block.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!! OUCH!! HONEST! OW! WOULD YOU STOP PUMMELING ME!"  
  
Rei bolted out of the house to see what was happening to his fellow teammate. What he saw was a VERY scared Kevin running for his life down the street and a angry fat man running after him with a... rolling pin?  
  
"It's time I teach you something about something about stealing you ungrateful little brat!" Mr. Leung bellowed while raising his rolling pin high above his head.  
  
Rei had an uneasy smile on his face. Poor Kevin...  
  
"OW!!! HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT THING YOU FAT PIG!! OW!!!!!!"  
  
"FAT PIG!?!?!?! WHY YOU LITTLE..."  
  
~~~ End flash back~~~  
  
"Ouch..." Lee muttered in sympathy. Oh sure, it was what Kevin deserved, but you can't help feeling sorry for the little guy.  
  
Just then, Kevin rounded the corner to the alleyway entrance. He looked a little flustered and his bangs that were usually tucked behind his ears was now covering half of his face (A/N: I know this is probably not true...but bear with me for the sake of the fic), giving him a more mysterious look. Other than those two changes, he looked perfectly fine.  
  
"Hey guys, what's shakin'?"  
  
"Hey, Kevin, what's up with the new bangs?" Mariah asked curiously.  
  
Kevin's exposed eye looked at the hair that covered the other.  
  
"I don't know, I thought it'll make me look more cool." He gave a careless shrug before pulling out his beyblade. "So who wants to go against the little shrimp?"  
  
"Mmm shrimp..." Gary started to drool. Everyone else sweatdroped with embarrassment at their friend's reaction to the word 'shrimp'.  
  
"I'll... take that as a challenge..." Kevin said uneasily. He cast a quick look at what the others were doing before approaching the stadium. Gary was still drooling, but pulled out his beyblade nonetheless. Lee and Mariah were taking their blades apart- trying out a new combination Kevin guessed. And Rei... Rei was staring at Kevin with an odd expression. Kevin couldn't decipher what it was... but it wasn't normal. Before Kevin could figure it out, he was reminded of the battle he and Gary were about to commence.  
  
"Okay, Gary. This is for the bakery incident yesterday." Kevin sneered before readying himself for battle.  
  
"Mmm...bread... Can you go back and get me more after the battle?"  
  
Kevin fell to the floor anime style.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS!?!?!" Kevin screamed. "ARGH! Let's just battle."  
  
Rei chuckled at his teammates antics and observed the battle quietly. He was certainly going to miss them...  
  
  
  
Later on that day, the White Tiger team was hanging out at Lee's house. Lee's grandfather had just passed Driger to Rei the week before and Lee was still a bit jealous because of it. Thus, Lee was a bit touchy of the subject and Rei felt bad about the whole thing. With this all said and done... guess what the current subject was?  
  
"What was my grandpa thinking!?!?" Lee cried when his grandfather was out of the house.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a reason why he gave it to me and not to you. And I'm sure that it's NOT because he likes me more than you."  
  
"Oh? And you know my Grandfather more than me now? Just because he gave you the White Tiger? Just because he thought you were worthy of carrying out OUR heritage?"  
  
"Lee, don't be jealous. I thought you meant what you said about no hard feelings."  
  
"I did! And I still do! It just... I... when the hell am I going to get a friggin bit beast?!?!?  
  
"Oh come on Lee, you'll get your bit beast soon." Rei reassured his best friend.  
  
"Oh shut up. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Lee spat out.  
  
"Yeah right, you don't. I bet you want to bitch about how life's not fair."  
  
"I THOUGHT I SAID THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!!!"  
  
"Fine, Lee. What do you want to talk about then." Rei shot out.  
  
"Can't you two get along!?!?!" Mariah suddenly cried out. She was getting tired of Lee's complaining and Rei attempts to make Lee feel better. It was getting kinda lame. "I'm sick of you guys' stupid bantering!! It's getting stupid!"  
  
"I'd have to agree with Mariah." Kevin stated. "When you guys are going to talk about something worth listening to, come get me outside." With that he turned to leave the room, but smacked into the wall instead. The result was the entire white Tiger team laughing at the funny scene.  
  
"ACK!! Stupid hair!!" he clutched the side of his face where the hair covered.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your old hair style?" Rei suggested while watching his friend clutch the side of his head in a great deal pain.  
  
"Naw, I'm just peachy." Was Kevin's quick reply before hurrying out of the room.  
  
Rei grew silent. There was something not right about Kevin's behavior, and he didn't like it.  
  
With Kevin gone, and Lee still somber from laughing so hard, Mariah thought it was a great opportunity to ask Rei something.  
  
"Hey, Rei. You know that dance that'll be coming up in a few weeks?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it, Mariah?"  
  
Mariah turned a little bashful... "Do you think you will go with me?"  
  
Rei's face went from a healthy peach colour to a ghastly shade of white. This was not something he wanted to hear... not so close to the day he'll leave...  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Mariah. You know that I hate dances."  
  
"But you promised me on my birthday that you'll take me the next time there will be a dance!! You PROMISED!!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Mariah, but I can't take you." Little did the notice that the other two occupants became silent and were watching the conversation intently. And little did any of them know that one more person was listening from the other side of the door...  
  
"You mean you don't WANT to take me." Mariah's voice quivered.  
  
Rei was about to say no, when he realized he couldn't... why? Well because it was true. He didn't want to take Mariah for reasons of his own...  
  
"I guess I don't..."  
  
"But, you promised..." Mariah uttered in disbelief.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Mariah. I just...I just can't."  
  
Mariah couldn't take it. Rei PROMISED her! She ran out of the door, nearly knocking down Kevin in the process. Why didn't Rei want to take her? Why?  
  
"That was cruel, Rei." Lee said out flat before rushing out to comfort the only female in the team.  
  
Rei knew that it was very mean of him... but he couldn't lie. He turned to Gary who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully (which was a very rare sight). Suddenly, Gary started to chuckle good heartedly.  
  
"What's so funny, Gary?"  
  
Gary shook his head. "I smell love in the air... that's what's funny." Rei sweadropped at the odd comment. "I don't think Lee would want to see you when he comes back."  
  
Rei took the hint and left the house in a bit of a daze. What just happen back there? How did the whole team just fall apart within a few minutes? THIS WAS ALL SO CRAZY!! Deciding that he needed to be alone to think, he jumped onto the roof of none other then the (gasp) bakery.  
  
It was night now. The sky was clear, allowing the stars to shine like diamonds brightly in the dark. The quarter moon was up high giving everything a silvery gleam. Some people would say that this particular night was romantic; others would just say it was peaceful. To Rei, the night was perfect for someone deep in thought.  
  
What had happened? Rei knew that Mariah had a crush on him, but he didn't see her like that... in fact, he didn't see any girls like that! It was odd... He just... never felt THAT way to anyone of the female kind...  
  
Just then, he heard someone plop softly on top of the roof as well. Rei spun around to see Kevin looking quiet angry.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Kevin asked harshly. Rei winced at the tone the smaller boy used.  
  
"You know full well how she feels about you! If you wanted to say know, you COULD have said it in a nicer way."  
  
"I know very well that I could have said it in a nicer way." Rei snapped, surprising Kevin in the process. Rei wasn't the type to snap often. He was usually the relaxed and out going one in the group.  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Because..." Rei trailed off. "I couldn't lie to her."  
  
"Well, you STILL could have said it *nicer*." Kevin said in a defeated tone.  
  
"I know..." Rei then noticed that there was a slight breeze in the air. He looked at Kevin, who was still wearing shorts. Kevin shivered slightly at the cold wind, but stood his ground.  
  
"Hey, maybe you should go home, Kevin." Rei suggested. He didn't want to be the cause of getting one of his friends sick.  
  
"Naw, I'm fine." Suddenly a stronger gust of wind blew, causing Kevin's bangs to fly upwards. What Rei saw shocked him to the core. The whole left side of Kevin's face was purple, black and blue. His eye was almost swollen shut, and a band-aid was placed on his cheek.  
  
Kevin quickly patted down his bangs in place.  
  
"Um...uh...windy night, huh?" He squeaked in a panicky tone. "Maybe I should get going..."  
  
"Wait Kevin!" Rei quickly put a hand on Kevin's shoulder to prevent him from leaving. This wasn't a good action, for Kevin tensed and yelped in pain.  
  
"AHH!!! ahh, ah... Don't touch me there!" he recoiled a little.  
  
"Kevin! What happened? Who did this to you!!??!?!"  
  
"Oh, uh... this little bruise? I had a little accident involving my...er... dog! T-that's all!"  
  
Crap... that didn't come out right...  
  
Rei shook his head sadly. If the situation weren't so serious, he would have laughed a bit.  
  
"Kevin, you don't have a dog. Your dog died when we were eight. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah... I guess I kinda forgot about that." Kevin scratched the back of his head and laughed uneasily at his mistake.  
  
Rei suddenly became serious again. He knew that Mr. Leung's punishments were hash, but he'd never thought that he would consider to hitting someone THAT hard...  
  
"It wasn't Mr. Leung, was it?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! Of course not!! Mr. Leung, he...well... umm..."  
  
"It WAS him then!!!" Rei got angry. All White Tiger's stuck together through thick and thin and always returned the favor if ANYONE in their group were seriously hurt.  
  
"NO! It wasn't!!...Okay, so he did smack me with the rolling pin... I'm sure you saw that yesterday, but you KNOW that he wouldn't do anything that REALLY hurt us!! So before you go and jump to conclusions, leave Mr. Leung out of this!!" Kevin's face was serious and... Scared???  
  
"...So you were hit by someone then." Rei slowly concluded. Kevin's expression flickered for a moment.  
  
"NO!!!...well, yes...er, no wait, NO! Imeanyes, uh... Argh!!!!" Kevin was starting to panic. "Okay, Yes. Mr. Leung did hit me, but... ARGH stop confusing me!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei frowned. Kevin's reaction made his suspicions flare up like a candle. If he could only see Kevin's injuries closer...  
  
"Kevin... Why can't you just tell me what happened." Rei stepped forward to brush Kevin's bangs away from his face. Kevin backed off as soon as Rei touched him.  
  
"Heh, it's nothing Rei! I don't know why you're so worried! "  
  
"Then why won't you let me look at your face?"  
  
"Well... My face kinda ugly right now. I don't want you to see it..."  
  
Rei shook his head. What was Kevin hiding? "Kevin, I don't care if you think your face is ugly. I'm worried about YOU. Not your face."  
  
"..."Kevin didn't know what to say. He was afraid of Rei at that very moment. He didn't have a clue on what to do!  
  
Kevin reluctantly obliged knowing that Rei was stronger, bigger, and possibly fastet than him. Running wouldn't get him far... Kevin found that out the hard way.  
  
Rei once again brushed Kevin's hair tenderly to the side so that he wouldn't hurt Kevin, but Kevin flinched anyways because Rei had to see his beat up face.  
  
"How did this happen?" Rei asked sternly. Kevin didn't dare go against Rei when he used that particular voice. Rei could be quite scary at times.  
  
"I got beat up." Kevin squeaked.  
  
"By who?" Rei's anger escalated. Who ever had beaten up his teammate was going to pay. Tiger's honor.  
  
"I-I can't say!" Kevin blurted out. If anyone knew, he'd be in a lot of trouble.  
  
"Kevin!! Why can't you trust me? I'm one of your friends!"  
  
"I do trust you, Rei!! It just that..." A lump started to form in Kevin's throat.  
  
"What?" Rei snapped. He was getting impatient.  
  
"M-My dad..." Kevin choked out. "H-he got angry w-when Mr. Leung told him w-what happened and he w-went a-and gave me m-my pun-punishment."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Rei demanded. No one hurts a White Tiger and gets away with it. Adult or not!  
  
"Heh, it's my life..." Kevin said almost modestly.  
  
Rei didn't say anything to that comment. Did Kevin get hit often? He really didn't want to know. He gingerly brushed his thumb against the smaller boy's bruised cheek.  
  
Suddenly, Rei felt this odd feeling flare up within him. He never felt this way before. He felt this sudden urge to protect Kevin with everything he had. It was a weird sensation that was totally new to him. Suddenly, Kevin seemed totally different in the moonlight. He wasn't the rough, though, thief that didn't care if he was caught. This Kevin was afraid and seemed much more vulnerable to the pains of life.  
  
Rei forced himself to snap out of it. This was Kevin he was thinking about. His friend. Rei took a step away from Kevin to make sure he didn't do something weird. At the moment, Rei wasn't sure if he could trust his own actions...  
  
"Did you put medicine on it?"  
  
"Heh, you bet! I'm not THAT stupid, you know." Kevin's good eye narrowed at the accusation.  
  
"Hey, I'm just making sure that you're okay." Kevin let out an exasperated groan.  
  
"I'm not some helpless puppy! I know how to take care of myself!" He puffed out his small form in attempts to look bigger and stronger.  
  
"Oh suuuure, and that's why you stole some bread AND got yourself one nasty punishment." Kevin's expression went from a little annoyed to being out right pissed off.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
Rei sighed... what was with him today? "Sorry, Kevin. I'm on everyone's case today."  
  
Kevin scoffed. "You can say that again." His angry expression suddenly softened. "I'll cut ya some slack today. You seem sorry enough." He turned to face the moon. "Dang, it's already so late! My mom's going to freak!"  
  
Rei suddenly remembered he was due to go home a whole hour ago. "Crap! My mom's going to kill me!" He was about to jump off the roof when a smaller hand grabbed on to his arm.  
  
"Hey Rei, can you do me a favor?" Kevin' asked in a serious tone. Kevin was hardly ever serious, so Rei couldn't help but have all ears on to what Kevin was about to say.  
  
"Can you... keep my injuries a secret? I don't want people to know about my dad." He stared intently at Rei, waiting for an answer.  
  
Rei hesitated. He didn't like keeping such a horrible secret from everyone, but the way Kevin was staring at him was very convincing.  
  
"Okay, Kevin. I promise to keep your secret. White Tiger's honor."  
  
Kevin cheered up considerably. "Great! I'll see ya at school tomorrow!" With that Kevin leaped off the building and headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Heh... a little rushed in some parts, but it's a start! Anyways, I want to know what you thought of this as a reader. So please Review!! I want to know if you liked it, hated it, etc. Anyways, enough of my jabbering and I thank you once more for your time! 


	2. School and Punishments

Flower_on_thewind: Whew, my next chapter is up...sorry for the wait... school's a killer, and it's going to get worse...*sigh* oh well. Anyways, I want to thank all of you who took the time to review! I really appreciated it and it encouraged me to go on! Oh yes, and I would like to say a few words to the reviewers...  
  
Mikadonk- Yes, it is weird... That's why I'm writing it!!! Hee, hee, I love weirdness...-___-;  
  
Messiah Dragonair- ^_^; I apologize it if was too long...and thank you for your support! I really appreciate it.  
  
Anyways...on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades in any way.  
  
  
  
*********The next day...*******  
  
Rei tiredly sat in his desk at school. The night before was a nightmare! His mom had been really angry and made him organize and dry out the new herbs that she bought and collected from the garden. What a hassle! Rei barely got enough sleep and it didn't help that his mother just had to rub his punishment in his face in the morning.  
  
"It's your fault that you didn't' get enough sleep. You're the one who wanted to stay out late..." Rei mimicked his mother under his breath while other students filled into their respective seats. He saw Mariah come in through the door with slightly puffy eyes. His heart sank a bit knowing that he was the cause of her tears.  
  
He groaned knowing full well that he was going to have to apologize. And he also knew that either Mariah or Lee was going to bite his head off today depending on which one that got him first. Oh well, better get it over and done with. Lee was the next person to come in. He shot Rei one scary death glare and stalked to his seat (which was thankfully faaar away from Rei).  
  
A few minutes passed and school started. Everyone was in class except for one person. Kevin.  
  
Rei was getting worried over the little guy when the teacher called out the attendance. What if Kevin was hurt? What if his dad abused Kevin so much that Kevin's unconscious and was bleeding to death!?!?! What if... What if...  
  
"AHHH!!! I'M LATE!!! I'M LAAAAATE!!"  
  
What if he was okay?  
  
Just then Kevin came running through the door. He was flustered and breathing heavily. He still had his jacket on and his hair was put in the same style as the day before, causing a few stares from his classmates. Kevin noticed this a blushed a bit before quietly making his way to his desk (which was diagonally to the right of Rei).  
  
"Why were you late, Kevin?" The teacher asked sharply. She was one of those teachers who were extremely grouchy in the morning.  
  
"I...uh... slept in." Kevin replied meekly.  
  
"Well, this wasn't the first time, I'll see you after school." She ordered with authority before starting the lesson. Rei distinctly heard a small curse emit from Kevin and was glad that the teacher didn't hear.  
  
At lunch, the White Tigers hung around 'their' tree, which was located in a secluded part of the school grounds. This was where the 'big apology' took place...  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, Mariah, about yesterday." Rei apologized honestly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or be so inconsiderate with my words."  
  
Mariah had a distant look for a moment before breaking into a bright smile.  
  
"That's okay, Rei. I forgive you! You were still pissed off at Lee." Rei was surprise at her willingness to forgive. He was sure she was going to blow up at him and bite his head off.  
  
"Hey! So I'M the bad guy now???" Lee cried looking incredulous. He turned to glare at Rei for Mariah's behalf. "I don't know _why_ Mariah's not blowing up at you... but you better not make her upset like that again! You hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Lee. I hear you perfectly clear. Next time, I'll think before I speak." Rei assured his best friend.  
  
"Good." Lee approved and then turned to Mariah. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING??? You don't forgive people _just_ like that!!! That's how they walk all over you!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!?!?! Since when are you the boss of me???" She exclaimed. "I can do whatever I want!!"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Pleeease people, enough with the arguing!!" Kevin interrupted before taking a bite out of his lunch, which looked hastily slapped together. Forgetting the argument, Mariah took a closer look at Kevin's lunch...  
  
"Hey, Kevin... how come you have nothing but BBQ sauce in between your bread?"  
  
"Uh..." Kevin looked down at his unsatisfying lunch. "It's a pretty good lunch considering I ONLY had four seconds to make it."  
  
Gary, who had been too involved in eating his own lunch to notice the conversation, suddenly spotted Kevin's poor excuse for a sandwich and gasped in horror.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MEAT AND LETTUCE!?!?! IT'S ALL BROWN!!!" he cried. Everyone fell down anime style.  
  
"Gary, you block head, that's barbeque sauce!!! Kevin has NO meat OR lettuce in his sandwich." Mariah explained to the clueless team member.  
  
"OooooOOooooh." Gary said when he understood what Mariah was telling him.  
  
The group continued to eat their lunches in comfortable silence. The day was quite warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The birds chirped cheerfully and there were shouts of laughter from the other kids that went to the school. It was what you would call a perfect day.  
  
"Hey, Kevin... why are you still wearing your jacket?" Lee asked inquisitively. Kevin had been wearing his jacket the whole morning, which was unusual for the boy who usually wore short sleeves most of the year.  
  
"Oh...I'm kinda cold. I must be getting sick or something." He replied with a shrug. It was a reasonable answer, but Rei didn't buy it. Not after what he saw yesterday.  
  
*************  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
BUZZ!!!!  
  
Finally the last bell rang and all of the students in Rei's class scrambled out of the school and embraced freedom. All except one...  
  
"Kevin!! I hope you didn't forget our meeting after school." The teacher said in her warning tone while Kevin was half way out of the door.  
  
"Er... no ma'am. I was just... running for the washroom! You always said to go outside of class periods."  
  
"Well, class periods aren't over for you just yet."  
  
Kevin groaned out loud. He really wanted to head to the back alley and practice a new move he thought of the night before.  
  
"Meet ya later, Kevin." Rei said hurriedly before dashing out of the classroom. He wanted to ask Kevin about the jacket, but not in front of the other White Tigers. 'Later' he promised himself.  
  
Just as he left the school building, he heard a loud shrill voice cry out, "YOU WANT ME TO SEE MR. TAO!!! AS MY PUNISHMENT!?!?!?!? ARE YOU INSANE YOU OLD BAG!??!"  
  
Rei flinched for his smaller friend. Not only did Kevin insult their teacher to her face, but Mr. Tao, who was the gym teacher, was an unforgiving slave driver. He would probably make Kevin run for two hours straight. Poor Kevin...  
  
Rei ran towards the other White Tigers to tell them that their smallest member wouldn't be practicing with them today.  
  
*********  
  
"I can't believe Kevin said that in front of the teacher." Mariah said a bit dazed.  
  
"I know." Rei agreed.  
  
"Kevin's got to learn how to control his tongue." Lee commented before launching his upgraded blade.  
  
Rei thought about that for a moment or two and couldn't possibly see that happening. Kevin's mouth was part of Kevin. Without it Kevin would lose part of what made him...well, Kevin. And Rei had to admit that Kevin's mouth was very... er... daring at times...  
  
"I personally don't think he will ever change." Rei admitted.  
  
"Yeah..." Mariah agreed. "He's always been mouthy ever since I can remember!"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, Kevin always gets in trouble." Gary commented.  
  
"Hey, are you guys going to be talking about Kevin all day, or are we going to practice?" Lee cut in.  
  
"Okay, Lee. I will practice with you." Gary said while getting his launcher out. "Winner gets to buy me some food."  
  
"You're on." As the commenced their battle, Rei thought it was a great opportunity to practice with the strength of his Driger. He placed his beyblade in his launcher and yanked at the rip cord. Off went Driger with a good release. Rei concentrated hard to find that inner power that was given to him. The first time he called upon Driger was ultimately a memorable experience. It left him with a connection with this bit beast-a bond. Every time he called upon that connection, the bond grew stronger. It was now almost to the point where he could faintly hear the White Tiger whisper to him. Helping him become wiser and more powerful.  
  
But there's only so much knowledge and learning you can acquire within a small, secluded village. And Rei yearned for more. He felt his bit beast become restless with the few battles he fought. They both need something different. They needed... an adventure.  
  
An adventure that consisted of just the two of them. A warrior and his bit beast, defeating all their opponents and learning new things. That's what the hungered for, that was what the animal within both of them yearned for.  
  
Rei and his bit beast knew what they wanted to do. The question now was, how long was it until they would leave the secluded village?  
  
*****************  
  
It was getting late, and Rei was the last one to leave the alleyway. The sun was just starting to set, thus casting a warm glow to everything around him. Quite a nice way to end the day off until he saw a familiar figure clad in his jacket walking painfully slowly up ahead. It was none other than Kevin.  
  
Rei was about to call out his friend's name until he saw Kevin's figure flatter and collapse against the wall of the building. Rei ran as fast as he could to aid his friend, only to see that Kevin was unconscious and breathing heavily with sweat pouring down his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Sorry for the sudden cut off. My computer time is running quite low, and I want to put this chapter out before Monday. Anyways, please review. I really want know what you think of this ficcy of mine! ^_^ 


	3. While You Were Sleeping

Flower_on_thewind: Wheeeeeee!!!! I have time for myself!!^_____^; And I have the next chappie up!!! Yeppers, as you can see, I'm in a good mood!  
  
Forget-me-not: ^___^; Yeah, I'm not too fond of Rei/Mariah parings as well.  
  
Mikadonk: Okay, I won't make you curse any longer, cuz here's the next chapter! And if you're going to revenge Kevin, let me come too! *takes out frying pan* ^_^;  
  
Okay, enough with my yapping and on with the fic...  
  
Warnings: contains yaoi, and suggestions of abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades in any way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***From last chapter...***  
  
Rei was about to call out his friend's name until he saw Kevin's figure flatter and collapse against the wall of the building. Rei ran as fast as he could to aid his friend, only to see that Kevin was unconscious and breathing heavily with sweat pouring down his face.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 3: While You Were Sleeping...  
  
  
  
"Kevin! Wake up!!" Rei shook Kevin until he moaned in protest.  
  
"Whad'ya want you big tub of lard!?!?!?" Kevin yelled while his eyes were still closed.  
  
Rei blew a breath of relief. An insulting Kevin was much better than a quiet one.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Kevin's eyes suddenly snapped open, but he still held a bit of fatigue in his features.  
  
"Rei?" Kevin suddenly groaned and clutched his head in pain. "I-I'm not feeling so hot..."  
  
Rei began to panic. What if Kevin was really sick and was going to die!??!?! What was he supposed to do? He took a deep breath to calm down his irrational thoughts. His house was closer than Kevin's house so it made more sense to bring Kevin there. Rei managed to get Kevin on his back and made his way home hurriedly. He randomly thought of how light Kevin was and wondered if that were normal...  
  
Once he came home, he quickly placed Kevin on the couch. Kevin had fallen asleep sometime during the trek home. Rei didn't mind though. Sleep is a good thing. He checked Kevin's forehead and found it burning with a fever, so he went off to get a cool cloth. On his way, he found a note by his mom that she's at his aunt's house and won't be back until late.  
  
Juuuust great. How was he supposed to know how to help Kevin now? His mom usually knew what to do in these situations, not him! Why aren't parents around when you need them?  
  
When Rei came back with a cool cloth, Kevin was in a restless state, tossing and turning. He placed the cloth on Kevin's forehead and sat beside him with a worried look. Kevin's restless state calmed down with the help of the cool compress, but his eyebrows were still knitted together in pain.  
  
Suddenly the same protective feeling Rei felt last night came back full force. At the moment, Kevin looked so vulnerable and helpless and over all, innocent. Rei suddenly had this strange urge to hold on to Kevin and somehow make the pain go away. It was weird. Rei never felt this strong, caring feeling for anyone before... ANYONE.  
  
Rei tried shake the feeling off, but it wouldn't go away... maybe it was there because Kevin needed help badly and Rei didn't know how to help him. Yeah, that's got to be it. That has to be it... right?  
  
Kevin suddenly moaned in pain and shifted his position on the sofa. In doing so he almost rolled off the couch. If it weren't for Rei, he would have been on the floor. Now Rei was in a predicament of sorts. He now had a sleeping Kevin in his arms on the floor of his living room. Well, that sure cured his sudden urge to hold him.  
  
The problem was that now Rei didn't want to let go of Kevin. Nope, he just sat there in the middle of his living room with Kevin in his arms and he wasn't going to let go for a while. The funny thing is, Kevin's behavior went from troubled to practically peaceful. He even seemed to have somehow curled upon Rei's lap like... a cat.  
  
The two boys stayed like that for some time. Rei would often smile a bit even though the rational part of his brain screamed at him to put Kevin back on to the couch and leave things as that. Sometimes he would brush Kevin's bangs away from his face to see the painful bruises. Rei's eyes would narrow when he inspected them closely. No punishment should have an outcome such as this.  
  
During the time spent together in the embrace, Kevin's fever miraculously came down. Rei smiled when he discovered this, but he also froze in his tracks.  
  
'What am I doing?' Rei finally seemed to notice his currently ranting rational side and suddenly saw how odd he was acting. He would never sit in the middle of a room holding a FRIEND in his arms before. What could have possessed him to do such a thing?  
  
  
  
Oh right. That odd feeling that wouldn't go away. What the heck was that feeling anyways?  
  
Kevin stirred in his sleep, and began to wake up. Rei began to panic. They were still on the floor in HIS living room and he was holding on to Kevin!!!  
  
"Ugh... Where am I?" Kevin mumbled sleepily.  
  
Rei took a deep breath to calm his stupid nerves that weren't helping him at the moment.  
  
"Hey, feeling better Kevin?" Kevin looked around confusedly before realizing where he was, who was with him, and whom he was sitting on...  
  
"Rei???" Kevin scrambled off of Rei and sat beside him. His good eye showed the fogginess of sleep still clouding his judgment. "What the heck am I doing at your house?"  
  
"You collapsed, remember?" Rei answered truthfully. "I brought you to my place because it was closer than yours. I hope you don't mind..." Rei blushed as he silently went over what happened while Kevin was sleeping.  
  
"Oh...Um... thanks Rei." Kevin blushed a bit in his embarrassment. "I should have known that I wasn't going to make it home. If it weren't for you, someone like Mr. Leung would have found me and maybe he'd eaten me for dinner!" Kevin joked while feeling foolish for fainting in broad daylight. This reaction was quite understandable to Rei. I mean, he wouldn't have liked it if he fainted in front of his friends, but there was one major aspect in this whole ordeal that irked Rei's curiosity.  
  
"Um...Kevin, why DID you collapse all of the sudden? You were fine at school...or is there something you're not telling me?" Rei eyed Kevin suspiciously as Kevin squirmed uncomfortably under Rei's intense gaze.  
  
"NOTHING'S wrong Rei!!! Nothing but those screwed up teachers at the school. Do you know what Mr. Tao made me do!?!?! He made me do 50 laps around the village!! Then he made me clean the boy's washrooms in the school. Then he made me do 40 push ups with a bag of rice on my back!!! Then he made me do 40 MORE push-ups because the bag of rice fell!!! And then He made me pick up every single grain of rice from the ground. All because I was late for school! The teachers are evil I tell you!!!!!! EEEEEVIL!!!!!"  
  
Rei couldn't help but grin at the smaller boy's complaining. He knew he should play sympathetic, which he was from hearing the ghastly retelling of the story, but for some reason, Rei couldn't help it.  
  
"Now I can see why you collapsed. And you didn't have a very appetizing lunch."  
  
Kevin nodded in agreement, but his eyes (or eye rather) had a far away glazed to it. He subconsciously fingered the jacket that he kept on him all day... Wait a minute... ... ... all day?  
  
Rei eyed the jacket like some unpredictable animal. Was the jacket an indication that Kevin had been sick with the fever all day?  
  
"Were you sick the entire day?" Rei asked, thus startling Kevin out of his reverie.  
  
"No." Kevin said automatically and gave his trademark, careless smirk. But something was wrong with this particular smirk. It was covering something...something that made both Rei and Kevin uneasy.  
  
"Okay, Kevin. I have to ask you this." Rei watched as Kevin's smile slowly melted off his face. "Why were you wearing you jacket for the whole day?"  
  
"Because I was cold."  
  
"Even during your 50 laps and 80 pushups?" Rei knew he didn't see Kevin while being punished, but he was going to take a chance and assume that Kevin really did have his jacket on all day. If his assumption were correct, it would explain the fever.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Kevin, what exactly are you hiding?"  
  
"What do you mean, hiding? I'm not hiding anything." Kevin snapped. Rei sighed in frustration.  
  
"I'm your FRIEND Kevin. You can trust me." Kevin's face flattered. He knew that Rei was going to freak and jump to conclusions if he showed him... but if he showed him, it would get him off his back.  
  
Kevin took off his jacket and revealed his right arm. His arm was wrapped in bandage that looked like it was hastily put on. He slowly unwrapped the cloth to expose red burn marks that was etched onto his skin. He silently waited for Rei's reaction and tried to decide how to explain it.  
  
"How did you get those?" Rei asked demandingly but stayed as calm and rational as he possibly could. It was a good thing the rest of the team wasn't there with them. Otherwise, Rei was sure that Mariah would be hysterically demanding Kevin answers to worried questions, and Lee would be in a fit of anger and yell at Kevin for not being careful.  
  
"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!! You, see, I accidentally spilled the pot of boiling water on me this morning and got burned. It was my fault I was rushing! SO IT WASN'T MY DAD!!!!" Kevin explained all of that in one breath and now was nervously fingering the hem of his shirt for Rei's reaction.  
  
"Don't worry, Kevin!! I'm not accusing your dad of anything. I'm just worried about you. I mean, you DID have a harsh beating, got your self burnt-er- boiled, and had a harsh detention. When you collapsed today, I thought something was really wrong with you! It's not everyday one of your friends faint on the street out of the blue." Rei did his best to reassure his little friend but still felt that Kevin was hiding something.  
  
Kevin smiled as he slowly relaxed.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right."  
  
"There. Now that's settled, my mom's coming home in a few minutes, so do you wanna stay for dinner?" Rei grinned easily while pushing all his uneasy feelings that still remained in the corner of his mind.  
  
"Um...I don't know. My mom might wonder where I am and stuff... maybe I should call her..."  
  
"Sure." Rei said before going into the kitchen to cook the rice.  
  
************  
  
"Thank you very much for dinner, Mrs. Kon." Kevin said politely to Rei's mother after dinner.  
  
"You're very welcome. Kevin. If only you were this well behaved two days ago..." She teased good-naturedly. Kevin blushed and Rei inwardly groaned because of his mother's odd comments.  
  
"Well, I think I have to go now. Before my parents get angry." Kevin said just as the phone rang. Rei's mother went to pick it up.  
  
"It's for you, Kevin." She sounded a little surprised and cheerful at the same time.  
  
Kevin took the phone slowly, unsure of what the call was about. Rei studied Kevin's face that went from surprise, to blank, to almost scared, back to blank, and then sad. He then covered the bottom half of the phone and spoke to Rei's mother.  
  
"Umm...is it okay if I sleep over?" Kevin asked shyly. "My mom and my dad found a rat in the house and they're currently hunting it down. My mom doesn't want me in the house because she thinks I might find it and keep it for a pet."  
  
"Sure! Of course you can." Rei's mother responded automatically. "But I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room as Rei."  
  
"I don't mind." Kevin mumbled timidly. Rei stared at Kevin suspiciously. All those uneasy feelings he had pushed aside earlier was coming back practically screaming 'I told you so!!! Why don't you ever listen to me!?!?!' Rei almost snorted out loud when he replied to that weird voice in his head, 'because you're making me look like an idiot.'  
  
"Come on, Kevin. Let's have a battle before we do our homework." Rei suggested hoping that voice in his head wouldn't say something else.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Kevin jumped eagerly out of his chair and followed closely behind Rei out of the room.  
  
"Kevin looks like a little puppy when he follows Rei like that." Mrs. Kon commented laughingly to herself while washing the dishes. Unfortunately, the two boys heard her in the other room and gave each other uneasy glances...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Er... that's all the time I have to type. -____-; Sorry about that ppl. Well, please review this chapter, because I want to know what you think about it!! Until next time then! 


	4. Trust Found In The Night

Flower_on_thewind: GAHHHHH!!! School's sooo stupid! I swear! I now officially have no social life. SEVEN HOURS OF HOMEWORK!!!!!! SEVEN!! That is uncalled for! What does the school board think of students!?!?! Don't they realize that we have lives outside of school!?!?! Geez! So here I am, supposed to do school work still, and what am I doing? This chapter... I'm sooo bad...-____-;  
  
Anyhoo, here's the next chapter... ( nobody reviewed!!!!!!! Was the chapter that bad!?!?!?!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades in any way.  
  
Until You Catch Me Chapter 4  
  
Later on that night, Rei was helping Kevin with his English homework. Kevin wasn't too fond of the subject, and was veeeeery frustrated with his assignment.  
  
"I still don't get it!!! This is a stupid book. Not only is it stupid, but it's a FRIGGIN GIRL'S BOOK!!" Kevin ruffled his hair, unable to contain his irritation any longer. Rei sighed. How was he going to state the question so that Kevin would understand it?  
  
"Complete the following questions: Why did Elizabeth confess her secret to Keith?" Rei mumbled the question over and over again. He couldn't really find a way to simplify the question any further.  
  
"Okay, let me ask it this way." Rei started while Kevin plopped his chin on top of his English textbook. "WHEN did Elizabeth tell Keith her secret?"  
  
"Page 193, beginning paragraph." Kevin mumbled.  
  
"Kevin." Rei started to feel VERY frustrated. "I meant in the story."  
  
"When they were both stuck in the classroom, arguing about whose fault it was to have locked them in there. Elizabeth then blurted her secret somewhere in the middle of the argument." Kevin stated monotonously.  
  
"Do you think you can tell me why?" Rei asked in a slow steady beat. 'Come on, Kevin, you can get this...'  
  
  
  
  
  
"I. Don't. Know. WHY." Kevin said simply causing Rei's patients to drop EXTREAMELY low...  
  
  
  
"ARGH!! What don't you understand, Kevin!? Explain that part to me so I can help you." Kevin snapped back into sitting position and stared-or rather glared- right into Rei's eyes.  
  
"I don't know WHY she told him! I think she should have kept quiet. She should have kept her social problems to herself. Especially from her worst enemy!!! Then again, that's what *I* think, and I'm not a girl. So how the hell am I to know what a girl thinks like!?!?!"  
  
Rei sighed. He had a LOT of explaining to do.  
  
"Okay, think of it this way...um...take you and me for example. If you had a secret, and it was a very important secret, would you tell me?"  
  
"Never in a million years."  
  
"But what if this secret's hurting you...endangering your well being if you will. And this secret is scaring you... making your life miserable. And what if...you don't tell someone soon...you are going to get...seriously hurt..." Rei started to slow down his explaining pace, not for Kevin to comprehend it, but to figure out what he is saying. What he was saying was really getting to something, but not quite on the nail just yet...  
  
"Would you tell me then?"  
  
Kevin had to think about it for a while. In truth, a lot of what Rei was saying was reminding him about...well, himself. And the questions was now ringing in his head, 'would I tell him? And if I did WANT to tell him would I have the COURAGE to tell him? But then if I told him, and then "HE" found out...' His head started to hurt with all these questions and possibilities...  
  
  
  
"...Yeah, I guess I would." Kevin answered in a soft, hushed voice.  
  
There was silence for a moment between the two boys. Kevin had a sort of distant look in his eye as his head was still reeling with a new point of view. Rei was kinda confused with his emotions at the moment. His heart started beating faster when Kevin gave him his answer. It was almost like Rei had feared what the answer would be. And not only was his heart pumping his blood a million miles per second, but he was also blushing!! For what reason, Rei had no idea. Perhaps it was the way Kevin gave his answer...  
  
"I think I get it now... Elizabeth couldn't hold the secret inside her because it was eating her. She couldn't take the pain of holding her secret, so she let it out in order to...stop the hurt..."  
  
Suddenly, Kevin couldn't look at Rei in the eye. He had no clue why he couldn't, but he supposed he felt like...well...like Rei would read his secrets just by...just by staring into his eyes...  
  
Rei was taken back with Kevin's answer. It sounded like he didn't even need help in the first place... What got Rei's attention was the tone Kevin used to explain his answer. It sounded like he just learned something, which was kinda expected, but it also had a more...er... understanding tone to it...  
  
"Yeah...that's the answer. You okay with the question, Kevin?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, I'm fine with it." They both went back to their homework in silence after that.  
  
An hour or two after they both finished their homework, both boys stood in the middle of Rei's room. After protesting to Rei's mother about the time needed for sleep and the time needed for fun, the two boys were kicked and locked in that room for the night.  
  
"Whoah, Rei. I never knew that your mother could be so scary! For a moment, I thought she really was going to hit us with that spatula!"  
  
"Yeah...Now imagine my life, and how many times she threatened me with he kitchen utensils." Rei muttered while his mind went back to certain memories that involved chopsticks to butcher knives to cookie cutters...  
  
"Well, we're stuck in your room now... We mind as well go to sleep..."  
  
"Yeah...mind as well." Rei sighed when he looked at the sleeping arrangements. "Well Kevin, it's your lucky day!! Why is it your lucky day? Well, cuz you get to sleep in my warm, comfy bed, while I get the cold, hard, floor..." Rei ended his comment with a sad sigh. "Woe is me..."  
  
Kevin laughed at the taller boy's grim fate. Kevin really didn't want the bed. He was fine with the floor... well. not really, but it didn't have the chances of rolling off the bed.  
  
"How about I take the floor, Rei? I don't mind..."  
  
"I was just kidding, Kevin. You get the bed cuz you're the guest, and besides. If my mom knew that you were sleeping on the floor, I would be drying herbs and helping my mom in the kitchen for the rest of my life!!"  
  
Kevin sweatdropped. "We would want that... might come over and demand that you cook him chocolate cake! Think of the horrors!!!"  
  
Rei shuddered. "I would certainly be busy if that were to happen...Gary loves Chocolate cake so much, I wouldn't be surprised if he married it!"  
  
Kevin chuckled as he imagined a chocolate cake all decked out in white silk and frills.  
  
"That's a sight to see."  
  
Rei suddenly stifled a yawn. "Well, I'm going to hit the sack now...or rather the floor now..." Rei pouted when he saw his sleeping bag all limp in the dark corner and saw the bed all comfortable and inviting.  
  
"Yeah...okay then. G'night!" Kevin jumped into Rei's bed while Rei sulked into his cold, hard, bedding...  
  
A few hours passed, and Rei couldn't sleep. It was just one of those nights where you're tired but your eyes won't close and your mind won't shut down. He tried counting sheep, repeating calming words in his mind, and even threatened his stupid brain to shut down. Nothing worked! So Rei finally gave up any attempts to force his way to sleep and focused on his surroundings. The room was pretty dark, save for the small amount of moonlight that streamed in through his small window. There weren't many sounds except the rhythmic breathing of Kevin.  
  
Rei just laid in his sleeping bag listening to Kevin's breathing. It was...calming in a way. Listening to his friend's breathing helped him relax and almost fall under it spell... almost.  
  
Kevin's breathing suddenly quickened and a small whimper emitted from the smaller boy. Rei became curious to the sudden disturbance, and got out of his sleeping bag to find out what was the matter.  
  
He saw Kevin toss and turn with an expression of discomfort that graced his face. Small noises tumbled out of his throat and his breathing that had been slow and calming was now fast and erratic. Whatever nightmare Kevin was having, Rei was going to put an end to it.  
  
"Kevin, wake up." He gently shook Kevin. Unfortunately all that did was cause Kevin to squirm and whimper away from Rei. Rei tried again, this time he shook Kevin harder.  
  
"Wake up!" This time, Kevin did wake up, but it came with a strangled cry. He was breathing heavily and a few stray tears fell down his face. He clung on to Rei like if he were to let go he would fall down and endless pit of nothingness.  
  
Rei held the weeping Kevin comfortingly, careful to not crush his burnt arm or his injured shoulder. He fondly stroked Kevin's forest green hair in a soothing manner hoping to calm the smaller boy. They stayed that way for a while until Rei drew back a bit. This was enough to scare Kevin somewhat...  
  
"Don't leave me!" Kevin cried pitifully while abandoning the mask of a mischievous boy that everyone knew so well. He clung on to Rei harder.  
  
"I won't leave you." Rei whispered soothingly.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
During that moment, something happened. Neither boys knew exactly what happened, but they knew that a connection was formed between the two. Little did they know this was a bond of trust. Pure, genuine trust.  
  
After a while, Kevin began to take slow, deep breaths. Rei thought Kevin had fallen back asleep, but he thought wrong...  
  
"I dreamt about my dad." Kevin said in a tiny voice. "This time, my mom wasn't around... And he was yelling at me... then he took out the stick..."  
  
Rei pulled Kevin closer to reassure him that he was safe. He sure hoped that Kevin didn't have dreams like these often.  
  
"He's not here right now. He can't hurt you."  
  
"How do you know that?!?!?!" Kevin exclaimed. "You don't know him. He's-he..." The smaller boy was at loss for words and glared at the floor as if demanding it to give him the words he needed.  
  
"He came home drunk today." He told Rei flat out. "W-when my mom saw him d-drunk, she phoned right away to tell me a-and told me to see if-if I could stay here... When my dad's drunk, he does..." Kevin fearfully looked into Rei's eyes. "He does scary things."  
  
Rei's mind raced as Kevin's confessions sunk in. The protective feeling that was slowly burning in Rei's heart flared to purpose with Kevin's words. It broke his heart seeing the smaller boy so afraid.  
  
"I won't let him do anything to you."  
  
Kevin shook his head. "You don't know my father. You don't know what he can do. You haven't seen him at his worst."  
  
"What can he do to you that is worse than what I've already seen!?!?! Seriously, Kevin, he beat you pretty bad." Rei's eyes were slits now. He watched as Kevin stiffened. The smaller boy seemed to be debating over something...  
  
"...Promise me that you won't tell a soul."  
  
"I promise." Rei said whole-heartedly. Kevin regarded this, making sure this was the right decision.  
  
"Okay then...I'll tell you. Just because you're the only one I trust with this secret..."  
  
Kevin slowly took off his shirt and turned around. Suddenly, the world stopped. It was just Rei and Kevin in a room with the moonlight streaming in through the window. Kevin had exposed an old scar that ran from his right shoulder to his mid back. There were dots of purple bruises that doted his back and his left shoulder was all bruised in a darker purple/bluish color. The sight made Rei's stomach churn. This was Kevin!! The impish village thief who wouldn't have a care for the world. Not this oppressive little boy who lived in an unloving environment.  
  
"He did this to you?" Rei gasped as he tentatively caress the scar with a feather light touch that sent a small shiver down Kevin's spine.  
  
"Yeah...but you won't tell anyone, right?"  
  
Rei didn't answer. He inspected Kevin's shoulder, noticing how the bruises were darker near his shoulder blades than anywhere else. 'It must have been a stick...' Rei also saw that his shoulder was swelling slightly whereas the rest of his other bruises seemed older, more healed.  
  
Suddenly, Rei notice how close he was to Kevin. A Kevin with a shirt off, that is. And he also JUST realized that he was touching Kevin as well! For some really odd reason, Rei's face started to heat up. Okay, so it wasn't a really odd reason. It was just Rei's hormones acting up out of the blue! 'Stupid hormones...' Rei then saw a blush form on Kevin's face when his inspection went on a little longer than expected.  
  
Not making thing more awkward, Rei withdrew his actions. 'What just happened? This is Kevin I'm thinking about!!!!' Rei asked/yelled at himself (mentally of course. It wouldn't be good if he were considered insane on top of this!). He was so caught up in Kevin's injuries that he didn't if realize that he overstepped his boundaries. And now look where it took him. His dumb hormones were providing unwanted thoughts to flow through his brain. Ones with Kevin and other clothing missing from his body... 'Argh!! You're one sick person Rei. You really need help'  
  
"Please don't tell anyone." Kevin requested while quickly putting on his shirt. It seems that the same unwanted thoughts filtered through Kevin's brain as well, but Rei didn't know that. Nope, instead he thought Kevin was embarrassed because he was self-conscious or something along the lines like that.  
  
"Don't worry Kevin. I won't say a word."  
  
"Thanks Rei. I know I can trust you." Rei grinned like a fool when those words came out of Kevin's lips...hmm...his lips...  
  
"Come on, Kevin, we should really go back to sleep. We've got school tomorrow." Rei muttered while glaring at his uncomfortable sleeping bag...  
  
"Um...Rei, can I ask you a favor?" Kevin asked shyly, still blushing a bit.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Can you...um...can you sleep on the bed with me?" Kevin was beet red now. "I'm still afraid..."  
  
Weird thoughts flew by Rei's head so quickly that he almost wasn't aware that he even had them.  
  
"Um...s-sure." It was the part of him who wanted to protect Kevin and the part of him who didn't want to sleep on the ground that spoke. His rational side was screaming at Rei for giving in to his duo feelings.  
  
He silently climbed into bed and waited for sleep to claim him. Kevin had fallen back asleep within minutes and was currently clinging on to none other than...Rei's hair!?  
  
Rei sweatdroped when he watched Kevin hold his hair like a teddy bear. This was going to be one interesting night...  
  
  
  
*********  
  
TBC...should I continue? Please review, and thank you for your time. 


	5. School Troubles

Flower_on_thewind: Hee, hee^________^; I got some reviews!! Thank you so much!! You guys really made my day (my day wasn't so great to start with). I just want to warn you that I'll be eating TONS of chocolates during this chappie...so beware of oddness...or aggressiveness. This is just my way of getting out a depressing mood. -___-; so sad... Anyhoo.  
  
Toni- Thanks for the compliment! Where do I get my ideas? ...From my very weird mind... beware of weirdness-__-;  
  
Mariah- ^_______^; Sure, I'll keep writing! As long as people out there like my stuff, then I'll continue...heck even if you don't, I'll still keep at it (I hope).  
  
Mikadonk- What ever you do, don't send Hugo after me!!! ^__^; *smacks Kevin's dad with the frying pan* Take that you drunkard!!! Hit the adorable green-hair midget again, and I'll grill you in my back yard! ... O.o erm... I'll let you do the punishments! ^_^;  
  
Alrighty, let's start this chapter! I must warn you that I'm eating chocolate right now, so prepare for some random oddness here and there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades, but I do own the teachers and the Leung family!  
  
Until You Catch Me: Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Rei woke up, but kept his eyes shut. Something was different this morning... his arms were wrapped around something...or someone. And something soft was touching his cheek...  
  
Cautiously he opened an eye and lo and behold, there was Kevin right beside him. And that's no the only thing... Rei's arms were tightly wrapped around Kevin's waist, how it got like that, he would never know.  
  
Now, what would any normal person do in this predicament? Well, they would blush of course, and that's what Rei did...and very well, I must add. Rei tried to move Kevin to the side, but something painful yanked his hair when he did. He then noticed that Kevin still had his hair in his hand... and it looked like he won't be letting go anytime soon... So now what?  
  
Well, Rei did the only thing there was to do. He relaxed and watched Kevin sleep. The sun was just rising at the moment, giving off an orange tint to the room. Kevin's face was highlighted in the golden light, making him seem more innocent than he really was. His bangs still covered one eye causing Rei to have the urge to brush it away again. Rei had to admit that Kevin's new hairstyle really made him look a lot more...er...well it made him look good and cute at the same time. Rei was surprised when he first saw it, and now remembered a fleeting thought that went something like 'since when did Kevin look so hot?' the thought went by so fast that Rei didn't' even know he had thought that...until now. Now when Kevin was so close to him.  
  
Rei watched Kevin sleep a little while longer before deciding it was time to wake the smaller boy.  
  
"Hey, Kevin. We gotta wake up."  
  
Kevin groaned in protest and tried to bury himself deeper in the bed.  
  
"Aw, come on Kevin. I don't want to drag you to school today."  
  
"Mmph... five more minutes, pleeeease?" Kevin whined into Rei's shirt...Rei's shirt!?  
  
Kevin's eyes snapped open to see where he was. The first thing he saw was Rei's shirt, followed by Rei's hair. He quickly let go of the long strains of hair that belong to the taller boy and moved away to give both of them some space.  
  
"Er... sorry Rei... I must have been rolling around again." Kevin apologized embarrassedly. "I roll a lot when I sleep."  
  
"Yeah... I noticed." Rei commented which made Kevin flush a deep red.  
  
"Come on, we got school today."  
  
Kevin groaned. "Juuuuust great. Mrs. Lau is going to be so pissed off at me today."  
  
"Your fault." Rei said simply.  
  
Kevin gave Rei a death glare that rivaled death itself. "Don't rub it in..."  
  
"Or what?" Rei challenge. Kevin groaned in irritation. He really didn't want to use his brain so early in the morning.  
  
"What do you mean or what?"  
  
"Or what will you do to me if I rub in the fact that it's your own fault?"  
  
Kevin groaned as his still sleepy brain tried to come up with an answer. "Or I'm going-I'm going to... I'm going to EAT you!!!! BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" (A/N: inside joke)  
  
Rei's face faulted as he pictured himself being served to Kevin on a platter and Kevin having fork and a knife in each hand... a very weird thought...  
  
"Riiiiiight...You're going to eat me..."  
  
"Y-yeeeeeah... That's exactly what I'll do!!! And I'll give the leftovers to Gary."  
  
"Leftovers?"  
  
"What? You think I can eat you up all by my self!?!?!"  
  
O.O;;; Rei stared at Kevin like he was from another planet.  
  
"Uh...um...ARGH!!!! It's too early to use my brain!!" Kevin fell back onto the bed in exasperation. "Just forget what I just said...it didn't come out right."  
  
"Oookay then. I won't say another word about the subject."  
  
"*Thank you* Mr. I'm-so-great-I-can-use-my-brain-in-the-morning."  
  
**************  
  
School started with Rei and Kevin arriving a little bit earlier than the rest. Kevin still had his jacket from the day before. The day went pretty well for the White Tigers, minus the part where Kevin received multiple death glares from Mrs. Lau. Death glares from her are by far the scariest things on earth. It seemed that she was still furious from the insult. And that wasn't good. Mariah often shot sympathetic glances at Kevin whenever he was having a tough time, and Lee shook his head when Kevin grumbled something under his breath. Yep, poor Kevin... it wasn't his kind of day at all. But it sure was for Gary!  
  
Gary was in a great mood. Why you ask? Well, not only did the art teacher praise him for his amazing watercolor paintings (a/n: his other hobby other than beyblading), but today he also had his favorite dessert for lunch. Chocolate cake! But he wasn't going to eat it at lunch. Oh nooooo, he was going to save it for the end of the day, just as the last bell rings. And how sweet will that be. Just as the bell rings, he will take a bite of that moist, chocolate cake with chocolate filling smack in the middle. It will be very sweet, and it was his secret and his alone.  
  
"Where does it all go?" Mariah asked while she watched Gary inhale his rice and chicken. It was lunch, and everyone was sitting  
  
"I bet he has some kind of secret compartment inside of him that stores the food." Kevin remarked while poking the big guy's stomach. Gary, who was enjoying his lunch, didn't care if he was being jabbed lightly in his gut. Lunch was too delicious to be disturbed by something so petty.  
  
"Kevin, leave his stomach alone and let him eat his lunch." Lee ordered while packing up the remains of his egg sandwich.  
  
"But, Lee!! He doesn't even notice that I'm poking him! Watch." Kevin continued to poke Gary, and Gary continued to have a happy expression on his face. Many of the members in the White Tigers sweatdroped...  
  
"I think you should stop... You never know what's going to happen..." Rei said slowly while Gary finished the last few grains of rice in his bowl.  
  
Kevin was about to protest when he saw warning looks coming from both Lee and Rei at the same time. He stopped the unnecessary action reluctantly. There was only one time when Kevin actually listened to advice unquestionably; it was when Lee and Rei both gave it at the same time.  
  
"You guys are no fun." He grumbled and stalked off to do his daily mischief.  
  
"Kevin-" Rei started off, but decided to let him go.  
  
"Kevin!! You forgot to throw away your garbage!" Mariah called after him, but he didn't reply. "Why can't he be more responsible?" She threw his trash into the garbage bin while muttering some words under her breath.  
  
"Hey, Gary, you still have something in you lunch bag." Rei pointed out as he saw that the bag wasn't sagging in a heap.  
  
"I know." He said simply with a hit of a chuckle in his voice.  
  
"And you're not going to eat it!?!?!?!" Mariah didn't know if she would die in shock right then and there.  
  
Gary shook his head. "I'm saving it for later."  
  
"But you never "save" anything for later. What the heck is going on??" Mariah stared at the bag, wondering what it could be.  
  
The four of them hung around in their tree for a while until the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period.  
  
"Just a few more hours left..." Rei muttered while heading back to the small building.  
  
"I can't wait till summer's here!" Mariah exclaimed. "It's soooo far away though..."  
  
"I know." Rei agreed which caused Mariah to grin a bit.  
  
"We better hurry before Mrs. Lau bites our heads off." Lee quickly said before walking faster. "You know how she treats tardiness."  
  
Soon enough, they were all back in their classroom. It was a good thing that they hurried when they did, because the bell *just* rang as the walked in. Class started without much disturbance until a few students noticed the empty seats in the classroom. The teacher noticed this too, and whatever little patients she had with the class flew out the window. Fifteen minutes later, Kevin (whose clothes where caked in dirt as if he fell one too many times) and a rather big and sloppily dressed boy rushed in behind them. This large boy was none other than Mr. Leung's son, Dai Mao.  
  
"Why are you two late?" Mrs. Lau snapped while glaring at the two unfortunate students.  
  
"We were so busy "playing" that we didn't hear the bell." The bigger boy explained for the both of them.  
  
"Didn't you even *notice* that no other students were out!?" Mrs. Lau's nostrils were flaring so much that the student's could've sworn there was smoke coming out.  
  
"Yeah, well we were too into the "game" to notice." Kevin answered smoothly but felt his frustration level rising.  
  
"So you *both* did not hear or notice that both of you were the only ones outside. Fifteen minutes you two. What have you to say for yourself?"  
  
"Listen, you old bag! We were having _fun_! Is it a crime to get a little sidetracked!?!?!" Kevin blurted out which caused most of the White Tigers to flinch. Oh, when will Kevin learn to control his tongue?  
  
Mrs. Lau's face went from red to purple. Her hand unconsciously went for the pointer stick that was resting beside her.  
  
"Why you ungrateful little brat!!" She waved the stick dangerously in Kevin's face. "I should kick you out of this class for your disrespectfulness to your elders! When I'm through with you, you'll wish you'll never look at a text book again!" Kevin started to whimper as the stick grazed his head by a few millimeters.  
  
Dai Mao began snickering. "Idiot dwarf. Your so small, your mouth is bigger than you."  
  
"Fat ass peewee!" Kevin shot back. "You're so fat, your dad has to *roll* you to school."  
  
If there was one thing you must be wary of, it was how you went about Dai Mao's size. Unfortunately, Kevin was too angry to remember that.  
  
Dai Mao's large hands suddenly wrapped around Kevin's small neck and began crushing the fragile body part.  
  
"STUPID MIDGET!!!! TAKE THAT BACK!!!" He continued to choke the smaller boy despite the pleas of mercy that choked out of Kevin's mouth.  
  
Rei was up in a flash and was now trying to pry the bigger boy's hands off Kevin. Lee got up and tried to help, but couldn't do much for Dai Mao was much to big and powerful for any of their attempts to have an affect. Finally taking things in her own hands, Mrs. Lau used her stick to smack the wrestling group in her classroom. It had a positive affect on the commotion, but a negative effect on the boys (which were now rubbing the sore spots where they've been hit).  
  
"I WILL have order and respect in this class room!!" She bellowed. " I'll see you two after school for a little *talk*." She spoke harshly, with her eyes not even looking away from Kevin. Poor Kevin... he looked like he wanted to shrivel up and die right there...  
  
Oddly enough, Kevin didn't do anything stupid during the rest of the day. In fact, he was quietly taking the harsh words from the teacher without much retaliation. Rei kept an eye on Kevin for he knew that whenever Kevin was acting nice, something bad was going to happen...  
  
Finally, the day was over, and everyone except Kevin and Mr. Leung's son were permitted to leave. Just as Rei was about to leave, he saw Kevin glaring at Kai Mao in a very dangerous way... and vice versa.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Kevin." He called before leaving the room. He wanted to stay to make sure Dai Mao wouldn't do something to hurt Kevin again. When he saw Dai Mao with his hands upon Kevin's neck, Rei felt a fear he never felt before. Not in any tight spots while battling; nothing.  
  
It was then that Rei truly realized how much he really cared for the village thief. He cared for him enough to fight for him. And it surprised him more than it made him scared. Yes, it scared him very much. How would he react if something really bad would ever happen to Kevin? Rei thought silently to himself while catching up to Lee and Mariah who were standing at the entrance of the school  
  
"Rei!" Mariah called out. Rei caught up to them while looking curiously at their worried faces.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Me and Lee have to go to his house because our parents want to discuss something." Mariah explained hurriedly.  
  
"What would your parents discuss about?" Rei wondered out loud.  
  
"I have a feeling it has to do with something about bit beasts." Lee grinned with lots of hope but still looked a bit worried. "But aside from that, we have a problem."  
  
Mariah nodded. "Someone stole Gary's chocolate cake, and he's out hunting them down. We couldn't say anything that would stop him! And since me and Lee has to go right NOW, you're the only person who can talk some sense into Gary!"  
  
"Okay, I'll find him." Rei said hurriedly. "You guys better go before Lee's grandpa gets angry. No offence Lee, but you grandpa can be scarier than Mrs. Lau and Mr. Leung combined!"  
  
"No offence taken!" Mariah said for Lee before dashing out of the school, leaving the two boys hanging.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. RUN off and take my line." Lee grumbled before turning to Rei. "I think you should keep an eye on Kevin. I don't think Dai Mao would let an insult like that run by him like that."  
  
Rei bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"Good, I'll see you later." Lee called while running after Mariah who was WAAAAY ahead of him.  
  
Rei ran around the school looking for Gary. He searched practically every room, washroom, janitor closet, and storage room for his teammate. In the end, however, Rei came back to the front door with a big goose egg.  
  
"How hard is it to find a big, muscular, blader? It should be a piece of cake!" Rei gave up and walked out of the building only to find two students fighting in the distance.  
  
"You sneaky little elf! If you think that I'm going to let you insult me like that in front of everyone, then you are dead wrong." Dai Mao wobbled menacingly towards Kevin.  
  
"Listen, you huge piece of lard! I already apologized to you! So why don't you just give it up!" Kevin exclaimed angrily. He may be small, but that won't stop him from standing his ground.  
  
"Well, not only did you insult me, but you stole from my father for the last time!" He made a move to grab Kevin's throat once more, but failed because this time, Kevin was ready. Kevin expertly dodged the attack by slipping aside, thus making the larger boy stumble upon his own feet.  
  
"Hey, tubby. If you want to hit me, then HIT me!" Kevin taunted him. Today was certainly not his day, so it's kind of expected to be a *little* pissed off... Kevin flashed a lopsided grin while waiting for the next attack.  
  
"Dumb, stupid elf! I have something that you obviously need more of... A PUNISHMENT!!!" Dai Mao drew his hand into a fist and began launching attacks furiously at the smaller boy. Kevin, being smaller and more agile, dodged each attack with ease. Soon Kevin became a little bit on the cocky side...  
  
"Come on, you big ball of wax! You wouldn't be able to hit me if I stood still!" While Kevin was too busy blabbing, a fist connected with his gut, knocking the wind out of him. The force of it was so strong that Kevin literally flew a few feet away. He instinctively curled into a ball while dealing with the pain, thus allowing the time for Dai Mao to jump and promptly _sit_ on the smaller boy.  
  
"ARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
******************  
  
Flower_on_thewind: _ sorry for the cliffie... I unfortunately ran out of chocolates and time on the compy...-____-; please review, or I'm not so sure how Kevin will fare in the future... 


	6. Kevin and the Bully

My conscience: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!? YOU HAVE 2 TESTS THAT YOU HAVE TO CRAM FOR!!!!! YOU CAN'T START ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!  
  
Me: Oh, shut up...I've had a rough day. Let me have some fun now! ^_^  
  
My conscience: oooOOOooohhh!! You are soo going to hate yourself later...  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* whatever...  
  
Minkdonk: Oh you betcha, I'm going to blackmail you all until I go straight to hell!! MWHAHAHAHAAH!!! -______-; yes...anyways, you go ahead and beat up that fat bully!! GET'EM WHERE IT HURTS!!! ^________^;  
  
Shinzui: I'll think about that idea...it's a pretty good one. Thanks for the suggestion!! I'll see where I can put it...  
  
Okay!! Without any further interruptions, lets start the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades in any way at all.  
  
*****************************  
  
Until You Catch Me: Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Not so tough after all, you little twerp." Dai Mao sneered.  
  
"ARRGH!!! GET OFF ME!!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!" Kevin continued to plea for mercy while Dai Mao continued to sit on him.  
  
"HUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So, who's the better of the two now??? You puny little leprechaun." Dai Mao continued to gloat, not noticing the foot that was coming directly at his head.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Dai Mao fell to the ground almost instantly when Rei kicked him in the head. A split second after that, Rei rolled the large boy off of Kevin. Not wasting any time after that, Rei dragged the dazed little boy a few yards away from the still winded Dai Mao.  
  
"Ugh...Rei?" Kevin was having a hard time seeing from the lack of oxygen the flowed in his body.  
  
"Are you okay, Kevin?" Rei asked while making a quick check to see if any bones were broken.  
  
"Y-yeah, just give me a sec." Kevin mumbled before leaning more heavily into Rei. Rei immediately thought that Kevin had lost conscious and instinctively pulled him closer.  
  
"Wrong move, Kon." Dai Mao growled dangerously while he awkwardly heaved himself up from the ground.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone a little bigger than Kevin?" Rei asked while his eyes narrowed dangerously to slits.  
  
"Pah. That little thief needs to be taught a lesson, and I'm going to give it to him." Dai Mao scratched his nose and gave a cocky grin. "And I'll bull doze through you if I have to."  
  
"Yeah? Well let's see you try." Rei stood up and took a fighting stance.  
  
The bigger boy shook his head at Rei's actions.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. When will you learn? You see this Rei?" Dai Mao held up what looked to be a...(gasp) half eaten cake. "This will be you and Kevin when I'm done." He threw the cake down on to the dirt and began grinding it with his foot.  
  
... ... ...  
  
The was a moment where nothing happened...  
  
  
  
... ... ...  
  
  
  
Then suddenly...  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY CAKE!!!"  
  
Gary suddenly came from out of nowhere and stared wide eye at the now destroyed dessert. His anger reached a record peak as he glared at the other large boy.  
  
"You are going to *PAY* for DESTROYING my cake!!!!!" Gary gave a blood curdling battle cry before charging at Dai Mao.  
  
Dai Mao's face was that of pure terror. He looked as if he would piss in his pants at a moments notice! With a whimpering yelp he ran off in fear for his own life. Rei and Kevin, who was still on the ground, both watched as the two big boys ran off in record speed.  
  
"Ooookay. That was interesting." Kevin muttered while gingerly getting up. He brushed the dirt that collected on his clothes and plastered his carefree smile on his face.  
  
"So what do you want to do now, Rei?" Kevin asked innocently like nothing had happened. Rei shook his head.  
  
"You're stupid, you know that?" Rei was a tiny bit angry because Kevin was so hot headed in the situation.  
  
"Hey! He was the one who thought my apology wasn't good enough for him!"  
  
"Since when did you apologized to him!?!?! You HARDLY apologize to anyone who pisses you off. And even if you did, only an idiot only invokes an angry bastard that's THREE TIMES your height!!!" Kevin's rebellious look in his eye flattered when Rei suddenly exploded. It was very rare when Rei loses his cool, and it was also quite scary.  
  
"Okay, so I HAD TO apologize to him in the classroom, but it still counts." Kevin argued back. "And so what if I almost became a pancake?!?!?! I could've made him so embarrass, his fat ass wouldn't be able to hide his purple face!!!!!"  
  
"Well, that didn't happen did it?" Rei glared at the still overconfident thief. "Instead, you got so cocky that you practically swimming in your own words!!! Why can't you learn to hold your tongue?? It wanders around with a mind of it's own!!! It's going to KILL you one day!!"  
  
"So what!? It's not like anyone would-would actually *care* about what happens to me. Geez, Rei! Why don't you get a life, and leave me alone!!" Kevin glared challenging Rei.  
  
Rei was about to say something, but stopped. There were way too many things going through his head. That protective feeling was practically screaming, 'YOU IDIOT!!! I CARE! CAN'T YOU SEE!?!?!?!'. Not only was that voice screaming in his head, but another, more irrational part of him cried out, 'You want me gone, FINE!!' And yet another voice in his head told him to back up and look at this situation in a calmer state of mind. Rei gladly listened to the last voice, seeing that it was the only one he really understood. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down...or at least he did his best to calm himself down.  
  
"You should really think before you speak. You mouth has a mind of it's own!"  
  
"No it doesn't!" Kevin shot out. "I meant every single word I said."  
  
"Listen to me, Kevin. I want you to calm down and think about what you just said. You just told me to get a life and leave you alone. Is that what you want me to do!?!? Cuz if that is what you really want, then I will, and you can get beat up as much as you want for all I care. And I will refuse to talk to you or even acknowledge your presence ever again!"  
  
"..." Kevin glared intently on the ground as if willing it to give him a good comeback, but he was too angry and hurt to think of one. Then he suddenly he spun away from Rei and stalked off angrily away from the school.  
  
  
  
Rei felt panic and guilt wash over him immediately as Kevin retreated away from him.  
  
Oh, he REALLY did it this time. What the hell was he thinking!?!?!  
  
//Tsk, tsk. You really blew it this time.// A low voice echoed in Rei's head. Unlike all those other voices in Rei's mind, this one was different...It was louder and it wasn't his own voice... This voice had a low growl to it... Yep, definitely not his...  
  
/What the heck!?!?! Who are you?/ Rei asked (mentally of course).  
  
//Don't tell me you've forgotten your own bit beast!//  
  
/Driger?/ Rei's eyes grew big with surprise. /How is this possible!??! You're a bit beast!/  
  
//I'll explain later.// Driger hissed in urgency. //You have to stop him and apologize!//  
  
/Huh? Right now? ...Why?/ Rei didn't know what to do. Here was his bit beast, talking to him nonetheless, and it was ordering him to apologize to Kevin! ...How do you like them apples? ((inside joke))  
  
//YES right now!! And what do you mean 'Why'?!?!?! Do you really think it would be wise to let him out of your sight? With his life falling apart at the moment, he might take it to the extremes and commit suicide!// The tiger roared with worry. It was kind of funny when you think about it...a mystical beast worrying over a petty mortal.  
  
/I-I doubt he would...he's not the suicidal type./  
  
//Then do you really wish for you both to separate on such bad terms?//  
  
/.../ Hell no! Of course Rei wouldn't want that. It wasn't like him to leave his friends in the dust when they most needed him. Not yet, anyways.  
  
/Okay then./  
  
//Then go!//  
  
/But...I don't know HOW to apologize to him.../  
  
//Just tell him the truth...Make haste, Rei. He's almost out of sight!//  
  
'The Truth...' Rei nodded before dashing after the younger boy who was still storming away in the distance.  
  
"Kevin, wait!" Rei ran up to Kevin who had surprisingly stopped in his tracks when his name was called. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I-I got carried away."  
  
Kevin kept his eyes glued to the ground. His angry expression faltered a fraction.  
  
"Look, I-I don't like seeing you get hurt... You're my friend, so you mean something to me... A-and when Dai Mao punched you I...I guess I kinda got scared..."  
  
Kevin's head snapped up to face Rei.  
  
"Scared? Why would you be scared? You're NEVER scared! Especially not of humungous fat bullies who like to squish small shrimps like me." Kevin waved his arms about to emphasize what he was saying. A hint of admiration slipped through his humorous façade that made him seem a lot younger than what he really was.  
  
"I wasn't scared of Dai Mao!" Rei explained quickly. How could Kevin even think that Rei was afraid of the bully?  
  
"Then what _were_ you afraid of?" Kevin stared at Rei questionably, which made Rei a little uncomfortable... How was he going to explain this?  
  
"I-I was afraid for you..." Rei spoke in a soft, slightly embarrassed tone.  
  
"You were scared...for me?" Kevin's voice was so quiet that Rei barely heard it.  
  
"Of course I was! I mean, with your dad's beating, then the burns, now this, of course I was scared! Geez Kevin. Don't you know that your friends care about you?"  
  
Kevin was surprise. He couldn't believe it! Nobody really stood up for him during a fight before. Well, maybe that was because Kevin never fought in front of one of his teammates, but still. It was shocking. He unconsciously lowered his gaze as this new discovery sunk in.  
  
"The only person who ever was afraid for me is my mom..." Kevin admitted. A frown formed upon Rei's face. He grabbed Kevin's shoulders gently so that he wouldn't hurt the bruises that were hidden beneath the layers of clothing and stared directly into Kevin's eye.  
  
"Kevin, all of the White Tigers care about you. You have to remember that."  
  
"Everyone, including you?"  
  
"Yep, including me. We don't like seeing you, or anyone in our team getting hurt. Ever! I hope you remember that."  
  
Suddenly, Kevin's eyes felt hot, and everything was going blurry when an old wishful thought flew through his mind...  
  
"I-I wish my dad cared about me..." Kevin lent into Rei so that the world wouldn't have to see his tears.  
  
"He use to... when I was smaller. He never would hit me, o-or yell at me. He would only sometimes yell at my mom when the disagreed with something."  
  
"Kevin..." Rei held on to Kevin tighter as small sobs jolted through the smaller boy.  
  
"Then, one day, my mom and dad had a huge fight! It made my dad really sad... The next thing I knew, he left to find work outside the village. Just like your dad..."  
  
"I always knew that he would come back one day... and I was so happy when he did!... but he was different. When he came back, he was really sad. He always had this far away look, and he yelled at me and my mom all the time. Then he started drinking, and hitting my mom. Now he always hits my mom, and she's not strong enough to hit him back."  
  
"Going out of the village changed him, Rei! I-I wish that he never had gone! Then maybe he wouldn't hit my mom so much, or yell at me all the time, or... or hit me."  
  
"Oh, Kevin... whatever happens, your White Tiger friends will always be there for you- I will always be there for you if that helps any."  
  
Kevin shook his head, and hugged Rei harder.  
  
"You're the best friend I know!" He blurted out. Rei blushed despite himself.  
  
"I'm not THAT great, Kevin." He fondly wiped some of Kevin's tears away with his thumb. "Let's get going, or people might think we're weird hanging out at the school for so long.  
  
Kevin nodded and brushed the remaining tears away and made sure his bangs were in check.  
  
"Let's find Gary before he turns Dai Mao process meat." Rei muttered.  
  
So off they went, out of the schoolyard and onto the street. They stayed in companionable silence for a while until...  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"You know when you asked if I wanted you to leave?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"I just want you to know that I never want you to leave." Kevin grinned which made Rei grin (It's infectious!!). Suddenly, Rei didn't want to leave the village anymore. Nope, he wanted to stay and make sure Kevin was safe and overall, happy.  
  
"And you know when you told me to hold my tongue cuz it wanders around?"  
  
"Yeah... what are you getting at?" Weird thought bombarded Rei suddenly as he held back a blush... 'Bad usage of language... note to self, be more careful while speaking-hey! Wait a sec!!! WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS ABOUT KEVIN!?!?!?!'.  
  
"Well, I found that quite insulting and now I must punish you for that RIGHT NOW!!!" Kevin grinned confidently. A tint of red now graced Rei's boyish features...  
  
"Um..."  
  
Kevin grinned mischievously and gave an evil chuckle.  
  
"Rei, I'm going to have to drive you insane with my special song...It's my favorite song for..." Kevin paused to take a deep breath.  
  
"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!!! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND!!!! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT *FOREVER* JUST BECAUSE..."  
  
Rei groaned... He knew Kevin was going to sing this for hours on end... It WAS after all, his favorite song...  
  
***********************  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!! IT'S SO LATE NOW!!! AND I DIDN'T EVEN STUDY!!!!  
  
My conscience: Your fault. I can't say I didn't warn you...  
  
Me: $hit!! I'm going to fail my tests!! I'm going to FAIL!!! *bangs head on keyboard*  
  
My conscience: *turns to you, the reader* Please review. It would really make my impulsive side happier after she gets her failing marks tomorrow. Knowing her, she would probably be banging her head on the walls... So PLEASE review and make us happy!!! *looks pitifully at her counterpart* 


	7. Gary and the Chocolate Cake!

Gaahhh!!!! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating for a while. I've been so stressed these last few weeks!!! And I probably won't be able to get the next chapter up soon because of performances, auditions, homework, and exams... Stupid high school. I should do something evil to it... like BURN it down!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Then I'll dance and play in it's smoldering ashes till the cops come and take me away!!!! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(Note: To those who thing I'm mentally insane, I'm having a major sugar and chocolate fix. Beware of weirdness.))  
  
Mikadonk- Heheheh, I stuffed my conscience in a box and is currently jamming toothpicks to poke her!!! WHEEEEEE!!! I also gagged her, burned her hair, and stuffed her face in the toilet. Can I borrow stinky cheese Pete? Maybe his smell could torture her some more?? *Evil grin*  
  
Shinzui- Mwhahahahahaah!!!! That dreaded song is my faaaaavorite!! It keeps me sane in front of all that nasty homework, and it drives those bullies at school crazy!!! Hehehe, THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!!! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!!!! SOME PPL STARTED SINGING IT, NEVER KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE... *Continues singing while starting on her chapter*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. If I did, I'd have Kevin in every single episode!!  
  
Until You Catch Me Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Gary was sitting against the brick wall behind the Grocery store when Rei and Kevin found him. The bigger boy seemed to be out of breath and unhappy sitting there. He had this sad look in his clouded eyes and was completely oblivious to the world around him. A mosquito could land on nose and he wouldn't even notice! Heck, he didn't even notice that Rei and a still singing Kevin were right beside him! All train of thoughts was focused on only one thing.  
  
No More Cake...  
  
"Yo, Gary!!! Snap out of it!! You're starting to scare us!" Kevin stopped his singing to wave a hand in front of Gary's unseeing eyes.  
  
"Gary, what happened? Did Dai Mao do something to you? SPEAK TO US!!!"  
  
"..." No answer.  
  
"Come on Gary!!!"  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaarrrrryyyy..." Rei nudged Gary by the shoulder.  
  
"..." Still nothing.  
  
"OOOOOOoooh Man... What do we do? Gary's totally out of it!! I bet that fat bastard mooned Gary. That has to be it! Gary must be in shock from his ugly ass. Ugh! So gross... Or maybe-"  
  
"Kevin, can you keep your mouth shut for a minute!?" Rei interrupted. Not only was Kevin's trail of speech going to places Rei didn't even want to think of, but he also needed to concentrate on a plan to get Gary back to normal.  
  
"We have to find a way to get him back to normal. If we don't, Mariah is going to have our heads on a platter!"  
  
"Erm..." Kevin thought about it for a bit... the picture of Mariah holding a butcher knife kept him from thinking straight.  
  
"How about a hot chili pepper? It always works!" Kevin grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Hmm... Good idea, but there's one problem. Neither of us has one!" Rei mentally noted to keep a chili pepper in his pocket at all times... just in case.  
  
"Oh gee. I didn't notice!" Kevin remarked sarcastically.  
  
"...Hmm...I wonder." Rei muttered. "Hey, Gary! I'm making chocolate cake at my house today! All for you."  
  
That sure got Gary's attention. His eyes came back into focus and the unhappy look washed away with a joyful smile.  
  
"Cake!" Gary stood up from his position on the ground and grabbed Rei's collar, thus lifting Rei above the ground by a few centimeters ((A/n: I'm Canadian people, if you're wondering why the measurements are sort of unfamiliar to you.)). "For me?"  
  
Rei gave a small laugh at the large boy's reaction. "Yes, for you."  
  
"Man, Gary, is that any way to treat the guy who's going to make you cake?" Kevin questioned.  
  
Gary quickly dropped Rei and moved away from him so he could give the boy some space to breathe. Unfortunately for Rei, the space given wasn't his very long for it was taken away by a crushing hug from Gary.  
  
"I owe you big, Rei!" The happy mood emitting from Gary was infectious for all three of them were soon laughing at the large boy's reaction. Soon the three White Tigers were heading to Rei's house with a jolly aura.  
  
***********  
  
At Rei's house...  
  
"Um...Rei, do you even know how to make a chocolate cake?" Kevin asked uneasily when news that Rei's mom was out helping out Lee's mother with her garden.  
  
"Aw, come on, Kevin! Practically all the guys in my family are cooks! What makes me any different?"  
  
"Well...For one thing, you burnt you cereal back in kindergarten when we were out camping...How you managed that, I have noooooo idea. Oh and there was that time with the live chicken you tried to boil. And then the time when you..." Kevin trailed off to think of other incidents involving Rei and mishaps with cooking.  
  
"OKAY, OKAY! I get the picture. But you forget that all those incidents happened BEFORE my uncle taught me how to cook!" Rei winked and flashed a reassuring grin to Kevin.  
  
"Erm...but still... I don't think this is a good idea..."  
  
//Whatever you do, don't let the small one have any chocolate. // Driger warned Rei out of the blue, which made the Chinese boy jump in surprise.  
  
/Warn me before you do that! And what do you mean don't let Kevin have any chocolate? /  
  
//Chocolate makes monkeys overly hyper for long periods of time. I highly doubt you would want the small one to make any more mischief.//  
  
/Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up there! First of all, why are you calling Kevin a monkey? And why can I talk to you? And how come I can talk to you now, of all times? And-/  
  
//All will be answered later, young master. Right now, your friends are talking to you, and you have a cake to bake.//  
  
"Heeeeelllllllooooooooo!?!?!?! Calling out to Rei! Come back to earth!!!" Kevin was frantically waving his arms in front of Rei.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"You zoned out there for a moment. Anyways, Gary's stomach is making loud sounds. I think you should start making that cake you promised." With that said, a loud gurgling sound emitted from Gary who was sitting patiently at the Kitchen table.  
  
"-_-; Sorry about that...I'm really hungry."  
  
"Okay then. Kevin, help me get the ingredients. You're going to help me."  
  
"Do I have to?" Kevin whined pitifully.  
  
"Yes." Rei.  
  
"But I can't cook well!! Did you ever see me make cookies? They were BUBBLING!!"  
  
"I don't care. I'm not making this by myself."  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"You're going to help me or I'm going to kick you out of my house!" Rei glared  
  
"No. Cooking sucks! Especially with my luck. I refuse to help you." Kevin glared back.  
  
Glare.  
  
Glare.  
  
Glare. Twitch.  
  
Glare. Blink.  
  
And so the glaring contest continued until...  
  
GRUMBLE. GRUMBLE. EEKK...  
  
Both glaring boys jumped out of their skin. It should seem that Gary's stomach was getting impatient.  
  
"Can you hurry up? My stomach is hurting..."  
  
"Uh, sorry Gary. We'll start right now." Rei said hurriedly. "Lead away Mr. I'm-such-a-great-chief-there's-no-way-we're-going-to- burn-the-house-down." Kevin grudgingly mumbled.  
  
So without another word, Rei and Kevin gathered all the ingredients needed for a cake while Gary sat at the kitchen table clutching his poor tummy.  
  
"Okay, Kevin. First we need flour, sugar, butter, and eggs. Then we add the custard powder and cocoa. Quit looking at me that way, Kevin. I know what I'm doing! And then water...Here, why don't you stir."  
  
Kevin obediently mixed everything together while Rei poured the estimated amount of ingredients. Thought Kevin would never admit it, cooking was kinda fun in a weird sort of way. He really liked creating patterns in the batter while Rei added more and more stuff to the concoction. 'Heh, who would of thought cooking would be so fun! When your not burning stuff, that is.'  
  
"Hey, can you measure me some milk while I finish stirring this?" Rei asked while wiping his hands on a dishcloth.  
  
"Erm...Okay." Kevin dutifully got the milk while Rei took over Kevin's job. Once he came back with the milk, Rei was expertly stirring the mixture while looking over the recipe. Kevin plopped the milk on the counter and lost himself watching Rei's hands complete it's task.  
  
"Great! Now all we have to do is pour this into the cake tin, and pop it in the oven." Kevin watched Rei intensely as he almost gracefully put the mixture into the oven. It was one of those moments where you're so mesmerized by the action that you're almost sorry that it was over.  
  
"Okay, now to make the icing." Rei muttered while gathering the ingredients.  
  
"You mean there's more!?!?!" Kevin groaned, but inside he was smiling. Yeessss!! Maybe he could swipe some icing when Rei isn't looking...  
  
"Yep, if we leave it the way it is, it will be a very plain cake. Okay, help me stir while I find where my mom put the icing sugar."  
  
"Please hurry!!" Gary moaned when he sniffed the aroma of cake in the air.  
  
The duo worked extra fast mixing the butter, icing sugar, cocoa and milk together in metal bowl. After Rei scolded Kevin from licking the icing and was reminded by Driger not to give Kevin anything too sugary, Rei took it upon himself to take out the now baked cake. Rei and Kevin now had the fun part of decorating their creation! Gary, who was too hungry to do anything else, lay limply upon the table like a dead fish.  
  
"Whatever you do, Kevin. Don't eat any of this. Think of this cake as a thank you present to Gary for chasing Dai Mao away."  
  
"Aw, but I'm a bit hungry too!"  
  
//Don't let him have any!//  
  
/I'm trying!!!!/  
  
Kevin then had this crazy idea pop into his mind. He had no idea where it came from, but it worked when he was younger...  
  
"Pweeeease!!!" Kevin eyes suddenly grew freakishly large and his lip lowered into a sad pout. His hands started fiddling around, and he was looking very intensely/cutely at the taller boy.  
  
/Can't...take...pout.../  
  
//No!! you must fight it!!//  
  
"KEVIN!! Quit looking at me like that! You can't have any."  
  
/Phew!! That was difficult to say... I hope your happy./  
  
//It's for your own good.//  
  
"But Rei!!! I don't understand why not! It's not good for Gary to eat ALL of it."  
  
"Well, if you eat some, then you'll turn hyper. And I'll bet one of your top priorities is to burn all that energy off somehow. Who knows what destructive plans you'll come up with!"  
  
"This what's it's all about!?!?! You think I won't be able to handle sugar!! I can't believe you!!" Kevin was so livid that he took the closes thing to him (which fortunately was not a knife) and flung it at Rei. Rei now had chocolate icing resting on his face.  
  
He blinked once.  
  
Then twice.  
  
His mind just could register what the little thief had done.  
  
/This is all your fault. Why did I even listen to you in the first place?/  
  
//I'm sorry, young master. I did not know...I thought that his traits were very much like Galmon's...I didn't know that there were-er- slight differences//  
  
/What are you talking about!??! Kevin's beyblade doesn't have a bit beast! You're confusing me!!!/  
  
//I'll...er...explain later when you are less angry and not in the presence of guest...//  
  
Guest...  
  
"KEVIN!!!" Rei exploded which caused Kevin to squeak like a mouse running from a cat.  
  
"Don't hurt me!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Kevin pleaded. "Gary, help!!" He turned to see what Gary was doing and found the larger boy already eating the freshly baked cake.  
  
"-_-;OH suuuure. Stuff your face while I'm going to die." Kevin muttered under his breath. During this time, Kevin didn't see what Rei was doing. Big mistake. The smaller boy was immediately soaked to the bone with...milk?  
  
Yep. There, in the middle of Rei kitchen, Kevin stood dripping with milk. His hair was plastered to his face, and his clothes where now all wet. It was definitely a Kodak moment with a chocolate covered Rei holding a now empty milk carton behind the milk soaked Kevin.  
  
"I hate to rub it in, Kevin. But perhaps it's time to start drinking milk than wasting it."  
  
"oOOOOoooOOOOhhhhh!! You-you... I h-hate you!" Kevin sputtered out. "You are SO dead! I swear!"  
  
"Haha. Come on, Kevin. It's an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. Now that we are even, let's drop the whole thing."  
  
"Fat Chance!" Kevin tackled Rei down as soon as he got out of the initial cold shock of liquid penetrating through his once dry clothes. "You are SO going to pay!"  
  
Kevin tried to keep Rei on the floor in a grip lock, but Rei being physically bigger and stronger was able to reverse his position with ease. Gary, who was now a quarter way finished the cake, watched with a knowing smile as the two boys wrestled it out on the ground. Oh how he loved watching his friends discover new things about each other...  
  
"When will you learn to start drinking milk, Kevin? If you don't start now, I'll always be able to win against you." Rei kept Kevin pinned on the ground until he knew for a fact that Kevin was calm and composed.  
  
"If I let you go, you're not going to run straight to the cutlery cabinet and pull out a fork will you?" Rei asked. In his response, Kevin shook his head grudgingly. "Okay then...I'll let you up."  
  
Kevin got into a sitting position as soon as he was able to. He was still quite angry and hurt from Rei's remarks about milk. Though he didn't like to admit it, Rei's taunts stung. And Kevin wanted to ease that sting away as soon as possible...what better way then chocolate! Kevin suddenly noticed that Rei still had some chocolate on his face. He took a finger and wiped some off and stuck it in his mouth. He regarded the taste while Rei sat blushing at the sudden action Kevin did. He had to admit; Kevin's action both surprised and thrilled him at the same time. Why you ask? Well, he hadn't a clue.  
  
"Eh...the icing tastes okay...considering that it was made by us."  
  
"Just okay, huh?" Rei glared while trying to hide the blush that had formed on his face.  
  
"Well, I might have been able to criticize more about the cake, but SOMEONE wouldn't let me have some." Kevin glared back, while eyeing longingly at the remaining chocolate on Rei's face. Gary smirked as he was almost done half of the cake. He watched as another glaring contest began between his two teammates.  
  
Glare.  
  
Glare.  
  
Glare. Blink.  
  
Glare. Twitch.  
  
Glare.  
  
Glare.  
  
Glare.  
  
Glare. Blink.  
  
Glare. Blink. Blink.  
  
And so it went for ten minutes straight. Neither boy really wanted to lose, and both boys wanted to make a point. Gary, who was now almost done the cake decided to fill the silence in the air with some conversation.  
  
"Did you know that if you look into someone's eyes for over five minutes straight, you fall in love with them?"  
  
"That's not true, Gary." Rei muttered, still not taking his eyes off Kevin. "Mariah, and Lee had a staring contest for a half an hour straight, and nothing happened."  
  
"Yeah, and I intend to win this contest." Kevin stated aloud so that Rei was aware of his challenge.  
  
"But if one of us doesn't stop soon, then no one will clean the kitchen up." Rei pointed out.  
  
"And that's whose problem?"  
  
"Both of ours." Rei's glare somehow intensified ten times, which made Kevin almost look away. "I suggest you give up and help me clean up."  
  
Kevin couldn't match that stupid glare. It was too powerful! Sighing out loud, Kevin allowed himself to be beaten. At that moment, the chocolate icing looked *very* inviting... Him, being Kevin and all, couldn't resist temptation any longer and acted upon impulse to swipe the delicious substance.  
  
This time he didn't wipe the chocolate off the skin quickly, but at a slow, careful pace as tried to obtain as much icing as possible. Kevin looked at the icing on his finger. 'Yum...' He licked the remaining chocolate from his finger.  
  
"Heh, heh. Sorry, Rei. I don't mean to be rude, swiping icing from your face and all. But chocolate is my favorite!!! I can't resist! " Kevin said apologetically as he searched for a mop to clean the milk puddle on the ground.  
  
Rei stood up quickly. At the moment, he struggled internally to touch his tingling cheek where Kevin had wiped the icing away. What was wrong with him? His hormones never reacted like this before. If it was his hormones, how would it explain the touch feeling so soft, and warm, and... WHOAH!! Where did that come!?!?! He was starting to sound like one of those romance novels for a second there. The ones where the guy starts noticing how soft and delicate the girl's skin is...wait a minute. If Rei was really thinking of Kevin that way for a second... and Kevin's a guy... then does that mean he's...  
  
Gay?  
  
HOLY CRAP... What the hell!?!?!  
  
Rei's eyes widen in realization. That would explain the whole Mariah thing...Heck, it would definitely explain his sudden odd feelings and behaviors when Kevin was around... God, this was so weird... No. It can't be true! Can it? But it made so much sense...  
  
"Yo, where do you keep your mop?" Kevin asked, startling Rei from his reverie.  
  
"In that closet." Rei pointed while hurriedly going to the counter to clear all those dirty dishes.  
  
"Oh, okay then..."  
  
A satisfied Gary sat in the background, grinning knowingly at Rei. If there were one hidden talent the bigger boy had, it was the ability to read people's expressions. Judging Rei's, Gary guessed that the Chinese boy had figured out his inner feelings... Now the question was, how was Rei going to deal with it?  
  
********************************  
  
Phew!! I feel so much better after writing this!!! Hehehehehe, please review and give me ideas to torture the school. I need ideas people! OH, and you can also comment about this fic. It's going kinda slow, I know. But I'll fixed that somehow!!! ............... MWEHEHEHEHEEHEH!!! Wheeeeeee!! I'm feeling SOOO HYPER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. White Tiger

Flower_on_thewind: I'M SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED PPL!!! My life's a mess right now, and it's not getting better even now. So please excuse the spelling, grammar, and total lameness of this chappie. I'M SOO SORRY!!! I promise that if I get the next chapter out some time, it will be better! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT!! *glomps ya all*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades  
  
*****************************************  
  
Some time later, Kevin and Gary both reluctantly went home to complete their assignments due for the next day.  
  
Rei was now alone in his room with his beyblade. Perhaps now he would be able to get a straight answer from his bit beast...  
  
/Alright, Driger. I think it's safe for you to tell me what's going on. Why is it that of all times you start talking to me? And on this particular day too?/  
  
// Well, you seemed to have needed a little bit of guidance and uh... well... okay. I was a bit... uh... bored shall we say?//  
  
/Oh. My. God. So of all times... you start talking to me... because you're BORED?!?!? Wow, I feel SO special./ Rei rolled his eyes and shook his head. Of all things! His bit beast was bored!!  
  
/And let me guess, you started meddling with my head so that the odd, and oh-so disturbing thoughts about Kevin occasionally pop up. Is that right? OOHH! AND I bet you're the one who makes me feel all weird and protective over Kevin!!!/  
  
Rei heard something that sounded like a snort from Driger. //Are you that clueless? Those thoughts and feelings you've been getting are on your own accord. Not mine! I'm not doing anything to you, you're attracted to him. It's that simple.//  
  
/Then that means... I-I'm... oh god.../  
  
//Yes, you are gay.//  
  
/No... can't be!!!/ a look of disbelief fell upon Rei like a shadow.  
  
//Yes, you are. You have been always. Do you not wonder why you are never attracted to any of the female kind?//  
  
/Well, to tell you the truth, I've been too busy beyblading to care much about girls OR guys...but still... Shit. If anyone finds out, I'll be exiled from the village!!! My mother will disown me! What will the White Tigers think!??!?! They would never respect me the same way again! What would my father think??? He would-no I won't think about that... What would Kevin think?????? wait a minute... you don't have a problem with this?/  
  
//...You do realize that you're fussing over this waaay too much. You're starting to sound like a girl!!!// Rei's expression became indignant and ready to defend his manliness.  
  
// Before you get angry with me, let me say that I am many centuries old and have seen many people fall in love with the same sex. You know Lee's great great great uncle fell in love with a half man, half woman. She/he was a very particular human. Very interesting in the ways of reproduction. Did you know that she/he had to...//  
  
/ENOUGH!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS!!!!!!! IT'S UNWANTED INFORMATION!!!!!!!/ Rei buried his head and blushed with embarrassment at this odd conversation.  
  
//Oh, but it's so interesting!//  
  
/Can we PLEASE get away from this subject?/ He heard another snort in his mind.  
  
//As you wish... Actually, I really would like to know when we'd leave this village. I'm bored!! I want-no- crave adventure! You do too. It pulses in your blood. You can't stay here all your life, not when the unknown is just beyond those mountains... Grrr if only that honor bound foolish family would have let me out for a bit!!! Then none of this would be my concern! Do you know how DULL that family is???//  
  
Rei listened to Driger complain a bit more. It was kinda funny when he thought about it. Here he was, listing to his bit beast ranting about how boring Lee's family was...hang on a sec!  
  
/Hey! You know that you're dissing my best friend!?!?!/  
  
//But it's true. You must admit that his family is way too by the book.//  
  
/.../ Rei tried to contradict that statement, but found it quite difficult. /for a bit beast who had been stuck in a box for centuries, you sure know how to talk./  
  
//What do you expect of a bit beast who had hardly any company! The closes bit beast I could talk to was that damn monkey.//  
  
/Yeah, you mentioned something about Kevin being a monkey... What was that all about?/ Rei was curious now.  
  
//Oh... Galmon. He's the bit beast that was stored beside me. A very hyper beast... He kept me sane from the boredom, but almost drove me insane with his jokes. The sad part is that no matter how much I try, I can never get him to stop singing that never-ending song! Stupid lucky monkey.//  
  
/Hahaha, The Song That Never Ends, right? Who would have thought... Wait a minute. I didn't know there were more bit beasts./  
  
//Yeah, there are a lot of us out there. If we leave this village, I'm sure we'll meet some.//  
  
/Gah!!! This is so weird!!! Okay, can you help me with something that doesn't make a whole lot of sense right now? ... If Kevin's beyblade is called Galmon, and your friend's name is Galmon... does that mean they're one and the same?/  
  
//...No... It's odd how all of you knew our names before we even met.//  
  
/What do you mean?/  
  
//Your beyblades. They are all named after bit beasts.//  
  
/What!?!/  
  
// Driger, Galmon, Galux... they're all bit beasts... each one of them... And they all live within this village...//  
  
Rei thought for a while. Does this mean that the rest of the White Tigers are going to get bit beasts? Does this mean that it was decided long ago that he would obtain Driger? But how could that possibly be? Rei always thought that Lee would get the White Tiger emblem... was it destiny?  
  
/Does this mean I was...*destined* to be your partner?/  
  
//...Perhaps, young master. I myself is uncertain why I wasn't given to master Lee.//  
  
/Hmm.../  
  
Just then, Rei's mother came home. He heard the rustling of groceries downstairs. Oh, joy. Guess who had to put them away while the adult in the house got to relax.  
  
"Rei, are you doing your homework?" His mother called out.  
  
"Uh..." Rei began. /What do I do? I've been talking to you for so long, I didn't start my homework!!!/  
  
//Your fault.//  
  
/...Gee, I wonder where I heard that before.../  
  
"Rei?" Mrs. Kon called from the kitchen.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm starting it now!" Rei called before grabbing his books and binders.  
  
//tsk. Tsk. You decided that talking to your bit beast was more important than your school work.// Rei mentally saw Driger shake his head.  
  
/Hey, I can do some serious ignoring, just like Lee's family did./  
  
//NOoooooOOOOOooo!!!!! Anything but that!!!// the bit beast moaned. It was quite funny to Rei hearing this Great Spirit complain like a little kid.  
  
"You better have finished at least half of your homework when I check up on you!!" his mother called in a very stern voice.  
  
"God, I hate homework..." Rei muttered under his breath while picking up his pencil.  
  
//Not as much as Lee's great grandfather. Did you know...//  
  
/Driger?/  
  
//Yes, young master?//  
  
/Shut up./  
  
***********  
  
Dinner was held much later than usual, due to his mother's late arrival at home and the fact that Rei wasn't allowed to eat until he finished ALL his homework. The two of them sat quietly at the table, chewing thoughtfully on the rice and vegetables. Rei liked moments like these where he didn't have to worry about how people portrayed his mother, or her very mother-like traits. He could forget all of life's little problems and go back to being his mother's obedient little boy. After a few minutes of silence, his mother began to talk in a very serious tone.  
  
"Rei, I went over to Lee's house today. I had a very important discussion with Lee's family and Mariah's family. I really wished you would be there." His mother's face was very solemn and serious.  
  
"Oh really? What was it about?"  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang and Rei went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rei! You won't believe what's happening to me!!!!" a distraught Mariah cried through the receiver. Her voice sounded thick, as if she were crying.  
  
"What's the matter, Mariah?" Rei's eyebrows furrowed together in worry.  
  
"Oh, my god. My mom is arranging my marriage!!"  
  
*******  
  
Dun dun dun.. 


	9. The Winds Of Change

Flower_on_thewind: GAAAAHHH!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgiveness please! Argh, stupid life of mind... *mutters obscenely things* Um, I tried to make it up to all of you by writing Flames that Burn with Revenge. Check that out if you want... Anways, geh, I'll just let you read now... THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT AND FOR REVIEWING!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades in any way.  
  
MARRIAGE MARRIAGE MARRIAGE MARRIAGE MARRIAGE MARRIAGE MARRIAGE  
  
"..." Rei was in shock.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! But I thought that we didn't have to- the elder told us that we are free to choose- WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?!?!"  
  
"I don't know, Rei! I-I don't... All I know is that I have to get married... I-I..." Mariah broke into a fresh set of sobs. "I don't want to marry HIM... I don't want to marry Lee." She spat his name like it was a dirty thing. There was a momentary pause.  
  
"...You don't know...do you." She uttered into the phone in sudden realization.  
  
"Know what, Mariah?"  
  
Well, um-you see... they don't know who I'm supposed to marry yet." She paused as if recollecting her self.  
  
"It's either Lee, which is who my parents really want me to marry, or..."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"...I might...I, uh... Lee's parents didn't want me to do this, but the village elder sorta did... um-I-uh..." Her voice went so low that it was a miracle that Rei even heard her. " I might marry you."  
  
...  
  
What???...  
  
...  
  
Mariah??????????...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Shit... This can't be happening...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!!?!?!" Rei roared. "WHO THE HELL DECIDED THIS!?!?! WHY? WHY, GOD DAMNIT!?!?!?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?! SHOULDN'T I HAVE A SAY IN HOW THE I RUN MY F***** LIFE!?!?!"  
  
There was a deadly silence after the outburst. It was EXTREAMLY rare to hear Rei swear. It was even more uncommon to hear him swear in front of his mother. The only noise that could be heard was the quiet sobs on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Rei. I-I...I have no control over this. The Elder...he wants the White Tiger to be in a strong family. A-and they thought that with my father's wild cat and your White Tiger, it would make our f-families even stronger by in-intermarriage." Mariah stuttered out in fear. Poor Mariah...she was scared out of her wits and was practically having an emotional breakdown.  
  
"This was what your parents had to discuss? Weather or not you marry Lee or me? And you didn't even ask for MY opinion?" Rei couldn't speak after that. He was too shocked and angry, and hurt, and scared most of all. He was afraid of having to the possibility of having the entire village knowing his secret. They couldn't find out that he was gay. They wouldn't understand. They would never accept...  
  
"I-I'm sorry Rei." Mariah's voice was choked with tears.  
  
Rei could tell she was a total mess and immediately felt guilty for yelling at her. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. This whole situation was just a clash between tradition and modern ideals. And it seemed that tradition currently had more power...God how he wanted to get away from this whole mess. He never wanted to take the responsibility. All he wanted was to be free. Wandering the world, acquiring new skills, and seeing new things. That was what he wanted to do in life. Just like his father...  
  
"...Don't apologize, Mariah. It's not your fault I'm angry. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
Mariah whimpered on the other end. "It's okay, Rei. I just... I guess I just needed to talk."  
  
So they talked a little while longer before they both said their good-byes. As soon as Rei got off the phone, a thick, tense cloud enveloped in the kitchen. Rei's mother refused to look straight at her son, and vise versa. They ate in silence for a while before Rei couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"You knew about this, didn't you!?" Rei stated while slamming his chopsticks onto the table. His mother refused to look at him and stayed silent.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rei's voice was thick with hurt.  
  
"I tried the best I could to keep you from this situation. I tried very hard to tell them not to do this to you, but they wouldn't listen." His mother said in an even, controlled tone.  
  
There was a burning sensation forming behind Rei's eyes and the room started to get a little blurry. This could not be happening. This just CAN'T be happening.  
  
"Why, Ma?" Rei asked in a weak voice. "Why does this have to happen to me?"  
  
His mother gave him a sympathetic look. She knew how horrible it felt to suddenly be told how your future was going to be. It almost happened to her. Almost. But not quite, for she got lucky and ran away.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei." She went to her son's side and enveloped him in a loving hug. "Fate can sometimes seem so very cruel... but everything has a reason."  
  
"Then what's the reason behind this?" Rei's voice was high, and sounded as if it were difficult to speak.  
  
"You are a very special person, Rei. You can be wise beyond your years, and fierce as that tiger you hold. You are destined for great and powerful things...And this decision is the beginning of those great and powerful things. This is where it all begins."  
  
"B-But I...don't want to be responsible for such things. I just..."  
  
This couldn't be happening...  
  
"I just want to be free..."  
  
It just can't.  
  
That was the last statement Rei could utter before the first of many tears fell from a boy whose world had changed minutes earlier.  
  
CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE  
  
Flower_on_thewind: eh... suggestions anyone? Good, bad? Should I continue? Eh, whatever you want to say, please say it by pressing the review button. ^_^; feed back is cooooooooool!! hehe 


	10. Words of a Lover

Flower_on_thewind: CHAPTER 10!!!!! Whoo, and a looooong way to go after this! Yeah... I decided that if a love triange were to happen... (minus Kevin of course) we should understand the ppl involved more! So, yeah! This whole chapter is in either Marriah's POV or Lee's POV. Mariah may be an obsessive ditz some times, but... I'm going to try to make her more respectable (against my gut feeling to portray her as the moron she is). Hee hee, whatever, just enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades in any way  
  
Chapter 10: words of a lover  
  
(((Mariah's POV)))  
  
Mariah felt horrible. Wow, the understatement of the year. She felt like shit. Conflicting emotions as well as logical and illogical thoughts screamed throughout her mind. Never had she felt more confused and alone in her life. She was so scared when she found out she needed to be married to someone. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE WHO HER LIFE MATE IS GOING TO BE!!! Ugh, and when the elder mentioned Lee as a possible husband, every fiber in her body screamed NO! She loved Rei till the end of time. She couldn't see herself marry anyone but him... But Lee... he was...well, he just wasn't a god like Rei. Rei was perfect. He knew when he stepped over the limits and when he needed to be ferocious. He was the first boy to treat her like a friend, heck he was the first person to show her how to beyblade! And Rei's body was definitely that of perfection in Mariah's mind. She could go on and on about how his hair falls perfectly around his face, or how his graceful cat-like stances would always take her breath away. Most importantly however, Rei was the best friend she ever knew. It was hard to imagine his friendship gone. As for Lee... well...  
  
Lee was the hotheaded second in command in Mariah's mind. No matter how much he tried, he will never be as great as Rei. Never. His personality could be brash and hardheaded sometimes, but never as much as Kevin's. He holds honor and tradition so tightly to his heart that it affects the other sides of him. Quite often, his sense of honor and tradition clashes with her own sense of female dominance and justice. Whenever she compared Lee to Rei, it always seems that Rei's light shone brighter and more brilliant than Lee's. Perhaps it was all just a bias conclusion, but Mariah always secretly knew that Rei will always be better than Lee. Maybe she thought that way because she never really gave Lee a chance. But seriously! Who'd want to spend their entire life stuck with some tradition loving, second place loser? Sorry for sounding harsh, but Mariah really felt nauseous whenever thinking about spending her life with an entirely different personality. Call it a personality clash, or whatever. Mariah just didn't like him in *that* way.  
  
When Mariah saw Rei's mother at the meeting, her heart soared like an eagle. It gave her hope with so many possibilities! If she were to be married with him, she would definitely say that she would be happy for life. All those years of dreaming will finally come true! Her life will become a happy fairy tale! She would work hard to be a good wife, one that will never displease her husband. But she will only do that for Rei. Never Lee. If she had to marry Lee, she would probably argue with him forever; taking her own standing in life and being the feminist that she was known for. Heh, it's funny how love can alter how you act.  
  
...But then Mariah realized what Rei's reaction would be on this subject. He'll be furious! She just knew it. Rei wasn't the type who wanted his future mapped out for him on some sort of paper. He wanted his own choices. His own wife. He'd never want to marry her this way. These conclusions sadden her to the brink of depression. Why did the ways of the heart have to be so complicated!?!?!  
  
(((Lee's POV)))  
  
Lee was angry. Nothing important ever goes his way in life!! NOTHING!!! He was secretly happy to be informed that he had a chance from this arrange marriage with Mariah. All his life he had this stupid crush on her, and it wouldn't die! STUPID MORTIFIYING CRUSH!! It took him awhile to realize that he was actually head over heels with the pink haired beauty. Sure their opinions on things were sometimes like night and day, but whenever they did agree on something, it was with a passion. Sometimes he would spend all day just arguing with her. BUT that was all a front. Arguing with her was secretly his way of staring at her and having a reason for it. He loved everything about her (secretly of course). From her hair to her ideals, Lee secretly admired it all. One thing he really loved was how her eyes would suddenly light up with happiness. It was very fascinating to watch how those amber eyes suddenly fill with joy.  
  
Unfortunately her eyes only lit up that special way for his best friend, Rei. Rei...oh how he could hate him!! It seems more and more that Rei's becoming less of his best friend and more of a rival. Rei was always better than he, wiser than he, and overall luckier than he. Everything Lee could do, Rei could do better. Well...almost everything. None of his teammates had that sense of honor or tradition in their blood. None of them knew the true meaning of justice. All of them thought he was just to prideful and arrogant. Hah. What a joke. He was anything but. Sure, he had the pressure of being a leader, sure he was brought up thinking he needed to be the best. But inside, he always felt second place. Inside, he felt weak and overshadowed by none other than his best friend. No matter how much effort he put into everything, Rei had the upper hand. There was this aura of greatness that emitted from the Chinese boy that he couldn't compete with. No matter how hard he tried. It wasn't fair! Oh, the buds of jealousy had planted their seeds within Lee for a long time now...it was only a while before they'll bloom into dangerous, vile flowers.  
  
DUN DUN dun..  
  
Flower_on_thewind: ugh! Short, fast, and with tons of mistakes... oh well! Well, now you have a deeper look into the minds of other characters! Um. review PLEASE!! I'm kinda getting confused w/ myself on what to do... eh, I'll figure it out... SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! 


	11. Web of Reasons

Flower_on_thewind: BWAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M SO PROACTIVE!!!!!  
  
My conscience: PSHHH whatever! If you had ANY sense, you would be doing your homework! You're failing 3 subjects!!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: blah, who cares... we're doomed children anyways.  
  
Conscience: it'll hit you, you'll see...  
  
Flower_on_thewind: LALALALA I can't hear you!!! *Shoves her conscience underneath her piles of homework.* HA okay, I'd like to thank all you peeps that reviewed! It's really you who keep this fic alive, not me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades!  
  
Web of Reasons  
  
Ugh... the day after the call. Mariah was depressed and angry. Woah, what an understatement! She had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. She snapped at anyone knocking at her door, and basically acted like a spoiled brat.  
  
"Honey, please come out." Her mother's soft voice filtered through the door."  
  
"No! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Mariah, come out NOW. We all have a meeting with the elder in a half an hour!" her father's voice boomed with authority. Having a stubborn daughter could be a handful at times. (a/n:_ or maybe it's just Mariah)  
  
"I'M NOT GOING! GO AWAY!!!! I HATE YOU BOTH!!"  
  
That was the final straw. Her father just couldn't take anymore of her childish behaviors! He promptly kicked the door down with hinges dangling and all.  
  
"Young lady, you WILL have more RESPECT to your elders!!!" It was here where Mariah started tearing again.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Listen, Mariah, you have to grow up on this matter! Crying won't get you anywhere! Grow up and take your responsibilities NOW. No more crying and whining. I will NOT have my daughter act like a weak fool in front of the villagers, you hear me?!?!?!!? NOW CLEAN UP AND BE READY WITHIN THE MINUTE!"  
  
With that her father stalked out of her room in an angry frenzy. Her mother, unsure of what to do, gave Mariah a weak smile before leaving to find her husband.  
  
Tears still streamed down Mariah's face as she glared at her broken door.  
  
"God, I hate him..."  
  
***  
  
"Rei, are you up yet?" Mrs. Kon inquired through the door.  
  
Rei groaned in protest. God he hated crying. It always made him feel like shit the next day... no wonder he hardly cried.  
  
"Ugh... No, mom..." yesh, Rei rolled in his bed to look at his clock. 11:30...  
  
11:30!?!?!?!  
  
Holy smokes! He slept in!!! What day was it??? Was it a school day!?!?! CRAP!!!! HE WAS SOOO LATE!!  
  
"Rei?" His mother opened the door to poke her head through. "Hey, sunshine. Time to wake up!"  
  
Rei looked at his mother with scared eyes. Partly because she hasn't called him sunshine for a looooooong time, and partly because he was still unsure if it was still a school day. If it was, his mother should have been hulling his lazy ass down the stairs already.  
  
"Hahahaha, No honey, it's not a school day." Mrs. Kon smiled at her son... he was so much like his father.  
  
Rei breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew. That's good... uh. what's up mom?"  
  
His mother's smile quickly disappeared to a serious look. "We have to go to the elder's house today. And we better hurry or else we'll be late!"  
  
Rei groaned. Nooooooo this was NOT going to be a good day.  
  
"But Ma!!"  
  
His mother sighed "Don't argue." And then left him to get ready.  
  
"Gaaah, I hate this..."  
  
****  
  
Rei arrived w/ his mom a few minutes before Mariah did. The house seemed, as always, too stiff and forbidden to touch anything with its ancient timeline that dates back centuries ago. All families were ushered into the common room where they met the elder, Lee, and Lee's parents. Lee's family consisted of very stiff people. Straight backs, steely gazes, and proud noses (a/n: LOL! THE NOSE!).  
  
"Mrs. Kon and Rei, thank you for coming to this meeting under such short notice. We apologize deeply for any inconvenience, but we thought that the decision for marriage should be decided as soon as possible." Mr. Lee's voice was regal and apathetic-just like the expression on his face. The Kons just smiled in response. "Mr. and Mrs. Sung, we'd like to say the same to you. We are terribly sorry for any inconveniences."  
  
"Not a problem at all." Mariah's mother replied in her timid voice.  
  
"Let's us get started then." The elder suddenly spoke. The room grew thick with respect for the older man. "As I'm sure that these young children feel the unfairness of the decision already, I will allow them some say in this marriage. That being their opinions will be heard. But the final decision will be called upon by me, and me alone." As he spoke, the elder at one point or another held eye contact with each and every one of the white tigers present.  
  
So much emotion filtered through the eyes of each of the three youths. But two things were most common among these three: longing and bitterness. Mariah longed for Rei, but was bitter that he has yet to return her feelings. Rei longed for freedom and the chance to get away from all this tradition but felt nothing but bitterness at the things that held him back. Lee felt longings for Mariah and to finally come on top of things. But instead, Lee felt jealousy and a need for redemption.  
  
Each one of them tried to speak, but their voices failed. It was...just too much at once. It was like... the walls were closing in on them- like they suddenly needed to run for survival.  
  
"Maybe they should have a chance to talk amongst themselves?" Rei's mother suddenly quipped. Mariah's mother nodded while her dad grunted. It seemed the vote was clear. The parents were as unsettled with the sudden pace of things as well!  
  
"Of course." The elder suddenly stood up and seemingly glided out of the room. The adults followed suit each with an intense expression on their face.  
  
Once out, there was nothing but silence...  
  
"...Shit, why is this happening to me?!?!!" Rei muttered between clenched teeth.  
  
"It's not like any of us like it, Rei." Lee spat out.  
  
"I'm not blaming you guys!"  
  
"Well it sure sounded like you were. It sounded like a typical woe-is- me-so-every-body-drop-what-their-doing-and-pity-my-holy-self sort of thing."  
  
"What the-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO REI LIKE THAT!" Mariah suddenly snapped. Yep, that definitely got Lee quiet...  
  
Rei let out a frustrated sigh. "Mariah don't... gah, never mind." Now it was Mariah's turn to get a bit hysterical.  
  
"What?? You gunna tell me to talk to Lee with more respect??? I DON'T THINK SO! I CAN TALK TO HIM HOWEVER I DAMN WANT!!!" eep, she finally lost it!  
  
Lee's temper started to rise at a rate faster than a speeding bullet. Mariah's words hurt more than he'd ever want to admit. "God damnit! Why are you talking shit about me TO MY FACE!!! Why can't you EVER show some respect to me???? It's the least I do for you!! Damnit!"  
  
Words failed Mariah... she couldn't say anything because she knew, to some extent that what he said was true. So what did she do? Well, bluff her way out of course!  
  
"I...I- STOP IT! You're not the boss of me Lee! I DO show you respect. IT'S YOU WHO DON'T SHOW RESPECT TO PEOPLE!! THAT'S WHY I'M ALWAYS ON YOU CASE!! IF YOU WOULD JUST-"  
  
"Shut up both of you!!!" Rei screamed.  
  
Total silence followed.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! We've been friends forever! Do you think we're doing any justice to the team by arguing like this?? Can't we just make up some kind of plan like we did when we were younger to get out of trouble?" Rei couldn't believe the two people he grew up with were acting so childishly. It was a side he'd like to ignore.  
  
"...You're an idiot Rei." Lee said in a suspiciously low voice.  
  
"And a dumbass too." Mariah supplied in the same tone.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you see? We're not children anymore, Rei!" Lee pointed out. " We can't do the same things we did before!" a flicker of some nameless emotion flickered in Lee's eyes.  
  
"Lee's right! We gotta face this problem head on. We gotta... we have to cooperate with the parents." The same flicker went through Mariah's eyes.  
  
"No... There's something more to this..." Rei muttered softly as he watched the nameless emotion mocking him from behind his two best friend's orbs. "What is it?"  
  
Mariah and Lee looked away almost simultaneously.  
  
"It's nothing." Lee grunted out defensively. "You're just being a pain in the butt right now."  
  
For Mariah, it wasn't so easy to lie. She had enough of lying. It was now or never!  
  
"GOD DAMNIT REI!! CAN'T YOU SEE???"  
  
Rei's blood suddenly ran cold...  
  
"You KNOW don't you Rei?" Tears welled in Mariah's eyes as she passionately let forbidden words fall from her lips. "You KNOW that I'll do ANYTHING for you-anything. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if you wanted me to! I-I LOVE YOU REI KON!!! I LOVE YOU NOW- I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!"  
  
Rei's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Why? WHY THIS?? Were things not complicated already??? Could things GET any worse? It wasn't just the fact that he was now officially gay, but... this was Mariah. His longtime friend.  
  
"M-Mariah... I-I..." eep, the words were failing...  
  
"God damnit, just say something you idiot!" Lee burst out in fury before turning around so that no one could ever see the tears welling in his own eyes.  
  
"Oh, Rei..." Mariah was a wreck. She was sobbing like no tomorrow and her eyes showed wisdom only one who harbored feelings in secrecy for so long could have.  
  
"I'm...sorry, Mariah." God, that was hard to say! Damnit! Isn't there a better way to handle this situation??? Rei would have given ANYTHING to just runaway right there and then.  
  
She looked back at him with shimmering eyes.  
  
"Don't worry... I already know."  
  
Suddenly there was a growl of anger. If you ever heard a tiger growl, that's what it would have sounded like. It scared the hell out of Mariah and Rei who were in such a tense moment.  
  
"Gah, you BOTH are so stupid and childish! Damnit, GROW UP!" Lee huffed before walking confidently to the other room. If you could have been there... you would have definitely see royalty practically oozing off of him!  
  
He pushed open the doors with excess force (causing a loud bang that would surely leave a dent.) and glared at all the adults.  
  
"We need more time." Was all he said before stalking off to his own room. The tone of his voice had even the elder himself reluctant to call him back.  
  
Ah, the joy's of love...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Flower_on_thewind: AAAAH HOMEWORK!!!!!!  
  
Conscience: I TOLD YOU, DAMNIT! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: but this ficcy was so dead...  
  
Conscience: and stupid too! Look at this chapter! You wrote better a year ago!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: aw, shut up! *Strangles her conscience* Eh, please review if you want to keep this fic alive! 


	12. Pain comes the days after

Flower_on_thewind: Woah, I updated again! Oh dear lord... it's the END OF THE WORLD!!!!  
  
Duo: eh, what else is new? -_-; *goes back to reading yaoi magna*  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *eye twitches* here I was trying to have a MOMENT of drama, AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT!!! Lil' PUNK!  
  
Duo: *does the happy dance* I'M A PUNK!! WHOOT!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: -___________-;;; AAAANNNYWAYS... HI EVERYONE! Yup, here's the new chappie, and *gasps* it has KEVIN in it! MWAHAHAHAAHAH yes, I had to neglect the cute little plushie to develop the "unwanted" characters... you know, just to be fair.  
  
Duo: Heh, yeah right! You just wanted some angst to fall upon those three. Face it! You're EVIL!!! You want REI TO SUFFER!!!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *points at herself* me? I want to hurt Rei??? ... well MAYBE I do! *Mutters about how he always gets a girl... Selenma, Mariah...* ahem! No I don't want him to suffer for the sake of KEVIN!  
  
Duo: O_o... riiight, anyways! Special thanks to the following people:  
  
Dalourice: Thanks a lot!! I'm sure Rei would appreciate you for saving him from such a nasty mistake as Mariah ^_~; and special thanks for complementing my writing style. It means more then what I can ever express in words!  
  
Bread 'N' Butter: DUDE!!! I know everything's going wrong!!! Man... it sure is a mess! Wanna help me clean it up???  
  
Desi2: LOL, YAH! *kicks her conscience just for the hell of it!* Kevin's in here, so never fear! And thanks for being the first to update last chapter! Very much appreciated. Umm... as to how Kevin's going to react... *looks at chapter* . well, read and find out!  
  
Duo: eh, enough talking, girl! You talk more than me!!!!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: omg, you're right! Let's get the disclaimer down and move on!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades in any way (if I did, I'd be stinking rich!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12 Pain comes the days after...  
  
Day's passed after the meeting, and tension within the White Tiger team grew. The parents were smart enough to let the trio be and keep the arrangement hanging at the moment. But of course, we all know that a decision would be inevitable. Mariah, Lee, and Rei were all on nasty terms. Mariah couldn't speak to Rei, but let out all her frustrations at Lee. This wasn't good, for it caused Lee to be extremely snappy and spiteful towards Rei- who was very much the cause of all his problems. Rei couldn't speak to either, except when he himself was feeling bitchy. Nothing that was said between them was of civil language. In fact, whenever they saw each other, a tension would fill the air as thick as butter. It was at these moments when Kevin and Gary would feel afraid - very afraid.  
  
And to make things worse, everyone in the village knew about this arrangement. The news had spread like a wild fire! None of the three were left alone. Occasionally an old lady would come up to Mariah with How-To-Be- A-Good-Wife tips - Mariah never felt so insulted! But her problems were nothing compared to Lee's. Sometimes Lee's grandfather would have a sad, disapproving look in his eyes whenever he saw his grandson. This would always make Lee feel like a failure and fueled the ever-growing fire of jealousy. And Rei, what about him? He was totally clueless before that day, so this was all very much a shocker. Poor, naïve fool... he was just the victim here! Rei's mother often hugged her son to reassure that everything would come out fine and that marriage wasn't such a bad thing. A very childish comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.  
  
One day, in the back alley, it was unusually quiet. Not even Kevin tried to make up a conversation. The entire team was monotonously doing something to their beyblades. Kevin and Gary were trying to figure out their own signature moves, while the other three were in their own little corners. There was a bad vibe about the area, and it was getting to even the smallest of the team!  
  
"THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!!!!" Kevin suddenly cried out at the whole team. This sudden outburst startled everyone from what they were doing  
  
"I'm sick of the bad vibes between you three!! You guys use to be best friends!! You guys use to have fun together. Now all you guys do is argue!!" Never before did Kevin say anything so passionately. It made Rei's heart drop to see even the perkiest of the team turn solemn and upset because of this.  
  
"I'd have to agree with Kevin." Gary spoke with seriousness that was hardly ever seen on his face. "We use to be a team, now all we do is argue. We use to be friends."  
  
The three other team members looked elsewhere to hide their own guilt. But each of their own prideful personalities wouldn't allow them to talk. Of course, this didn't mean that they weren't affected. It was like a turning point - a moment in which they all knew something had to be done...  
  
"Please stop hating each other!" Kevin begged. "It's affecting EVERYONE."  
  
//He's right. Nobody likes seeing you three on sour terms. Even the birds don't sing their songs as happily. And you've changed Rei... you've become too bitter in such a short time! You must stop.// Drigger pointed out in a rather wise tone. Poor, Drigger... Here he was stuck, listening to Rei's oh so cynical thoughts... it's a shame Bit Beasts didn't have earplugs!  
  
/It's just...not fair! Why do I have to be stuck in the middle of this!?!?! Lee is so jealous of me, I don't know how to deal with him! And Mariah is becoming so bitter with Lee because I'm getting frustrated with him, and she's not even acting her normal self around me anymore!!! And I'm...I'm just so confused with everything that's going on! ARGH!!/  
  
//Just apologize!! Do that first and figure things out later. You have your friendship on the line right now!! You can't let this get in the way. I thought the White Tigers valued their friendship more than anything!! What of that?//  
  
Rei took a shaky breath. Damn, his bit beast had a point. Their friendship should have been able to survive this rocky road... what happened?  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my behavior, I'm sorry for everything." He watched everyone's reaction with his sudden apology.  
  
Mariah had a small smile on her face, but her eyes still had that sad look. Lee's pissed off look soften somewhat, but not enough to Rei's liking. Gary's furry eyebrows unknotted their furrow and became much more relaxed. And Kevin... Kevin's face beamed with relief. He never liked it when there was a real dispute among friends. With seeing that all his friends were reacting positively with his sudden apology, Rei knew he was going down the right path.  
  
"I know that I could have handled this problem in a better way, and I'm sorry that I didn't."  
  
"It's okay, Rei." Mariah quickly said. "I could have handled it better too."  
  
Lee grunted in response. He didn't really want to admit to anything, so this was the best thing next to nothing.  
  
Suddenly a bubbly laugh emitted from Kevin. The laugh was light, and full of relief. Something that hadn't been heard in many days.  
  
"Great! Now that that's settled, I'm going to quit practicing -- or making sure you three don't twist each other's necks -- and go home." Kevin announced while grabbing his ever-handy bag.  
  
"Wha-hey! What do you mean, "twist each other's necks"?" Rei asked indignantly.  
  
"Hehehe, ask Gary." Kevin called before turning the corner of the alley and off to the direction of his house.  
  
"Geez, how rude can you get? Running off without saying goodbye?" Mariah grumbled, causing a small smirk to grace Lee's lips. A smirk too small for anyone to notice at all.  
  
***  
  
Kevin ran home as fast as he could. He should have been home minutes ago, but with the team falling apart with the three strongest members bickering at each other... it was okay if he was just a little late...  
  
Gosh! He never seen any of them go at each other so harshly before!! It made him feel so very unsecured about the team's future. Something that was like a foreboding feeling kept creeping up on him... Eh, whatever. Now that it's settled, his mom is going to be furious about his tardiness and his dad... Oh crap. He had to get home before his father did.  
  
Kevin rounded the corner to see his house up ahead. Using whatever energy he had left, Kevin sprinted like he never sprinted before.  
  
'Here we are. Through the door and...'  
  
BAM!  
  
Into his father.  
  
...  
  
"Stupid boy. Where have you been!?!" It seems that his father had been waiting for him. Kevin knew this because his dad had his punishment stick at his side, waiting to be used any second now. 'Not good...'  
  
"I-uh...I was with my friends." Was the weak answer.  
  
SMACK.  
  
That apparently was the wrong answer. Kevin rubbed his shoulder where the bamboo stick had hit him. The greenish brown bruises that were healing just got worse.  
  
"Get to your room and start studying! I don't want to see you come down there until tomorrow!!" His father shouted sternly. "Your lazy ass is wasting space in this house. Make yourself useful like that boy I once knew."  
  
"YEAH?? WELL GUESS WHAT!!! I'M NOT THAT BOY YOU ONCE KNEW!" Kevin snapped automatically. It wasn't like him to speak back to his father, but he was sick of it all. He was sick of being compared to that "boy" his father always brooded over. Furthermore, Kevin was tired of hearing the arguments between his parents each night. He was sick of hearing his mother crying to sleep every night. He was just so...tired of seeing all this oppression within his family.  
  
" I-I'm my own self. I'm not that little boy you met in Hong Kong. SO STOP COMPARING ME TO HIM!!!! Why can't you be the father that _I_ once knew when I was smaller?!" Kevin asked his father with a small quiver in his voice. "Why can't you and mom get along like you use to?! Why can't you-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" his father roared suddenly when he had enough of Kevin's questions. Kevin saw within his father's dark eyes pure hurt and anger. Kevin knew this look all too well. It showed up most when his father thought about the past. It also meant one more thing...  
  
Kevin was yet again whacked with the stick. This time, the sting lingered much longer...  
  
"How dare you talk to your father in that tone! I refused to let a remark like that slide by unpunished!!!!" The adult then proceeded to carry on with the punishment. With each blow came a small cry from the green hair boy. Kevin tried to stop the oncoming blows by backing away. Unfortunately, that didn't help for Kevin was then cornered in the far end of the room.  
  
"P-please. S-stop it..."  
  
"You're such a weak child." His father sneered with distaste. "No child of mine should be as weak as you."  
  
Kevin's father was starting to loose his common sense. He was so blinded by negative emotions that he unconsciously made his blows become more forceful and painful with each hit! It came to a point where the stinging sensation was now constant.  
  
"N-NO MORE!! PLEASE S-STOP!!!" Kevin sobbed out when he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You DARE shed tears in front of me!?!?! A real son of mine would shed blood before he sheds his tears!" With that said, the beatings suddenly stopped to a dead pause. The events afterwards seemed to play out in slow motion.  
  
His father raised his foot above Kevin, who was crouching in pain in the corner. Kevin covered the back of his head and flinched in anticipation of the oncoming pain. Then, the foot came down. The force of the foot was so great that it knocked Kevin flat onto the floor.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Suddenly Kevin's mother came dashing through the door as soon as she heard Kevin's screams. Her violet eyes grew huge in terror as she saw what her husband was doing to her own son.  
  
"STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!!!!" His mother cried out as she tackled Kevin's father and struggled to keep him from doing anymore harm.  
  
"ARGH! YOU STUPID BITCH!"  
  
"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM OUR SON!!" His mother screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Fuck off, slut! If you don't, I swear I'm going to slap you so hard, it's going to ruin that damn pretty face of yours."  
  
Kevin gingerly rose from the ground and watched in a daze as his parents wrestle each other on their living room floor.  
  
"Mom!" Kevin cried when he finally understood the entire situation.  
  
"Get out of here, Kevin!" His mother ordered in an urgent, warning tone.  
  
"No! I can't leave you like last time!!"  
  
His father suddenly got one arm free and promptly slapped Kevin's mother in the face. The power of his slapped caused her lip to split and her green hair sprawl out of it's tight braid.  
  
"Bitch." He spat.  
  
"MOM!!" Kevin cried. He was going to run to her side, but the look she sent him told him to stay put.  
  
"Kevin, leave right now!!! Get out of here!!"  
  
Kevin obeyed his mother this time. As much as he hated to leave his mother like this, the pleading look in her eyes compelled him to do what was told. He ran out of the house before his father could even utter a word at him. He ran like he never ran before. It was as if the devil were on his heels! As he ran, one burning emotion coursed through his veins like the very blood that kept him alive.  
  
Anger.  
  
It pulsed within him, consumed his every thought. He was angry with his father for causing all of this strife. He was angry with his mother for being so noble and brave. He was basically angry at everything in general. But most of all, he was angry with himself. His father was right. He was weak. He couldn't protect himself from his father; heck he couldn't even stand up to a school bully on his own. Some would blame it on his lack of height. Others would blame it on his small build. Most found fault in both, while he blamed it on neither. Instead he blamed it on his lack of courage. If only he would be a bit more valiant like his mother, then perhaps nobody would get hurt. Maybe his father would like him better. Then this whole problem would be solved.  
  
Kevin ran and ran until he tripped over and fell on the hard, cold dirt. He laid there while the tears came pouring down his face. The rage that had beat along side with Kevin's own heart was slowly draining away with those tears. Tears of self-pity. At the moment, Kevin was feeling quite pitiful and useless. He desperately wanted something or someone to help him at the moment. Someone who would care for him unconditionally. Someone who wouldn't care that he was a total failure and weakling. Someone like...  
  
'Rei.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Bwahahahahaha, I'm EVIL!!!! God, why WHY did I DO that?!?!?!!  
  
Duo: that's totally simple to explain! YOU SUCK! And what's with this??? Kevin doesn't even seem to care that Rei has a "possibility" that he's gunna get married!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: geh, he has his own problems! And we don't even know he's GAY yet!!! *smacks Duo with a newspaper* think buddy!  
  
Duo: T_T ABUSE! Blah, whatever! You're just insane! If anyone wants to agree that this author is INSANE and should be locked in a loony bin, just press the review button! ^_~;  
  
Flower_on_Thewind: Feh! Well, we might as well ask them for any other comments that they want to throw in as well! As spontaneous as they come!  
  
Duo: REVIEW!!!! 


	13. For the Love of a Ghost

Flower_on_thewind: Whoa. ANOTHER chapter out! What's with me lately??? Usually this fic would sit around, collecting dust!  
  
Kevin: You can't resist my charm, can you? ^_^  
  
Duo: HEY!! Get back in the fic! what are you, trying to replace me or something????  
  
Kevin: Who, me?  
  
Flower_on_thewind: DUO! Sit boy! No need to get jealous over nothing!  
  
Kevin: Psh, like I would want your lame ass job anyways.  
  
Duo: *mutter* I really don't see why some ppl think you're cute, cuz you're OBVIOUSLY not!  
  
Kevin: HEY! *takes out galmon* you wanna make something outta this?  
  
Flower_on_thewind: TIME OUT BOTH OF YOU! *shoves two in separate playpens* Let's get on with the fic, shall we?  
  
Duo & Kevin: *grumble in protest*  
  
Flower_on_thewind: First I'd like to thank the following reviewers who reviewed my last chapter! You guys are REALLY nice, I swear! *Puts all of you guys on royal thrones* I dub thee ROYAL READERS FROM AFAR! ^_^;  
  
VoliesDragonGurl : Kevin's dad is such an evil dude, ne? *sighs* I am so evil... but don't worry! I assure you that I am a BIG fan of happy endings (though sad endings usually make the best stories). So there is a 75% chance that after this HUGE fic is over, it will be a happy ending! (duo: *evil smirk* but you know, I can MAKE that 25% grow!)  
  
Desi2: EKK, you're right. Angst is so sad to read about, yet so yummy at the same time. IT'S LIKE A DRUG!!! *breaks down crying* I'm addicted... (Duo: *looks scared* GAAH, not the newspapers!!! *has developed some kind of newspaper phobia* YOU'RE EEEEVVVIILL!! *flower_on_thewind smacks him with her sledge hammer* HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR READERS!!!!) -__-; I'm terribly sorry about him... he's a mistake. Duo: NO I'M NOT!!T_T  
  
Thanks for reviewing you guys!  
  
Kevin: Can I do the disclaimer???  
  
Duo: NO IT'S MY JOB!!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Is it? WELL YOU HAVEN'T BEEN DOING YOUR JOB FOR A LOOOONG TIME!  
  
Kevin: ^____^ Flower_on_thewind doesn't own beyblades, but she'd do ANYTHING to own me!  
  
Duo: I feel so rejected...  
  
~* chapter 13*~  
  
For the Love of a Ghost  
  
Rei was at home cooking himself dinner. His mother was away at his aunt's farm tending to his sick cousin. He had just started cooking the rice until he felt a faint click in the back of his mind. His eyes narrowed upon instinct when he felt it. It was odd...He never felt anything like it before. It felt like something hard was thrown into his gut, but the pain was dimmed... Like it wasn't his pain.  
  
/Driger, did you feel that?/  
  
//zzzZZZZzzzZZZzzzzz...//  
  
oh dear lord...  
  
Rei couldn't believe it. He just COULD NOT BELIEVE IT. His own bit beast was ASLEEP!!! If someone had mentioned the mystical bit beast before he ever came in contact, Rei would have thought about a great, magical spirit that was both commanding and wise. Now, his thoughts were almost a complete 180 from that idea.  
  
"Gah, Driger, you lazy excuse for a bit beast." Rei muttered under his breath.  
  
Something wasn't right. Rei just knew it. A foreboding feeling clenched Rei's stomach tightly. He did his best to ignore the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. Finally ditching the prospect of dinner, Rei went out for a walk.  
  
He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but he knew that if he didn't get there fast, something awful would happen. Rei felt like he was searching for something, though he hadn't the clue what. He past the school, the grocery store, the alley, and even the bakery and he found nothing. Then he came across the old well. It was here that his heart started to pick up the pace. With each step towards the ancient waterhole, his heart hammered faster and stronger. Then he noticed something.  
  
A small bit of green hair glisten out in the moonlight behind the well. There weren't many people in the village with green hair, so Rei immediately knew whom that person was.  
  
'Kevin!'  
  
Rei rushed to Kevin's side to see what was the matter. The boy was curled up in a ball, crying silent tears and shaking slightly. The sight was pitiful and horrible at the same time. Rei's heart suddenly felt like it was made out of lead. He wanted nothing at the moment but to hold Kevin in a tight embrace and somehow make all the bad things go away.  
  
"Kevin, what happened to you?" Rei asked in a worried voice as he gently placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder so the boy wouldn't be startled. Kevin's head snapped up to face Rei. The look of despair faded away with relief once Kevin realized who was with him now.  
  
"Rei!!!" Kevin cried out before he tackled him in an embrace and refused to let go. Rei fervently returned the hug with almost equal emotion.  
  
"Oh, Rei!! I-It was horrible! He-he wouldn't stop." Kevin stuttered. "M-My mom told me t-to leave while she-she... Oh god!! I left her there!!" Kevin couldn't talk any more for the lump in his throat was too thick.  
  
This new information chilled Rei to the core. He promised Kevin that he wouldn't let that bastard hit him anymore. It was a promise he didn't keep. That made Rei feel guilty beyond belief.  
  
"God, I'm sorry, Kevin. I-I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't have let you go home at all!" Rei tightened his grip on Kevin.  
  
Kevin continued to cry. The words his father said to him rang in his head, and the rage began to come back again. But this time, the anger was tamed. And the comfort of Rei's arms helped suppress the feeling as low as possible. Heck the comfort of Rei's arms did many things to Kevin, though he will never admit it. It made him feel safe, and warm, and really nice. Kevin wasn't use to being so close with another human. He hardly got hugs from his mother, because she was so busy and almost never had a hug with his father. The last time his father had even touched him in a caring way was lost somewhere in a faded memory...  
  
Rei's hug made Kevin feel different. Like he was special and worth touching. There were many things about Rei's hug that made Kevin long for more. Perhaps it was the closeness that allowed Kevin to inhale that faint musky smell that belonged to Rei only. Or maybe it was because Rei always seemed to emit this sense of everything-will-be-alright whenever Rei talked to him. Or maybe it was the way that he touched him that made Kevin feel all warm and safe. It was also the very touch that was so indescribable, which seemed meant for Kevin and Kevin only.  
  
Kevin decided not to ruin the moment by trying to figure out what exactly made Rei's hugs so special. Rei's hugs are so wonderful because they just are! Simple as that. Ever so slowly, his tears were no more and his heavy breathing was now slow and even. The end of this embrace drew closer, which was something he did not want. He unconsciously snuggled closer to Rei as to savor the moment and the process, made a faint purring sound in the back of his throat.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Rei's tone of voice was serious and full of worry.  
  
Kevin flinched while remembering the stinging sensation that had rang throughout his body. "I-It was my fault. I was disrespectful to him. So he got really angry. Then I-I couldn't take my punishment. I was too weak... too fucking weak! Maybe...Maybe if I were like that boy, my dad would like me better! Maybe if-"  
  
"No, Kevin. Your dad should like you the way you are." Rei sternly reassured the smaller boy.  
  
"But compared to that other boy, I'm a disgrace! Maybe if I tried hard to be good, then maybe-maybe everything will be better!"  
  
" I'm not going to repeat myself. You're the son of your father, not the other boy."  
  
"That's not what he thinks..."  
  
Rei regarded all that was being said and started to wonder silently.  
  
"Kevin, who is this other boy?" Kevin, stiffen and his eyes became wide with fear.  
  
"...A ghost."  
  
"What?" Rei didn't know if Kevin was playing around or if he was serious.  
  
"I-it's kind of hard to explain..." Kevin started. "I only know the parts my dad tells me when he's drunk. He's always sad when he talks about 'him'..."  
  
"...It's okay if you don't want to tell me."  
  
"But I want to tell you!! Nobody knows about it except for me and my mom. I told you before, on that night, that I trusted you. I still trust you. You already know that my dad hits my mom and yells at me. You might as well know the whole story!" Kevin took a few moments trying to figure out how he was going to tell the tale.  
  
"You know when my dad left this village to find better work? I was about 7... It was horrible. The day before he left, my mom and him had a BIG fight. I think my mom said something really mean, and that really hurt my dad. The next thing I knew, he left. My mom was so unhappy that she cried every night when he was gone. She never got to say sorry..."  
  
"My dad traveled to many places to work. During these travels, lots people were unkind to strangers. Many others were horrible people with bad intentions. My dad's travels brought him to Hong Kong. It was here that he met this lady. From what I hear, she was very beautiful with red eyes. She took my dad to her home when he was really sick and helped him get better. My dad was really happy to find someone that was caring to outsiders."  
  
"This lady also had a son. He was a boy genius! He was perfect! He was everything I'm not. He's smart, well behave, and basically much better than me in ALL ways possible! Naturally my dad was impressed with his skills and...I suppose he started seeing the boy like a...a son. ...How could he not!?!?! This guy was perfection in human form! He was what every father wanted his son to be. And the lady...she was like the perfect wife. At least, that was what my dad says... So naturally my dad fell in love with her. He even gave her his wedding ring! The one that is identical to my mother's. In doing so, my dad forgot all about his real family. He didn't care if he had his own wife and his own son back home. We meant nothing to him. NOTHING! I-I still hate him for doing that. My mother always loved my dad no matter what. She may not be perfect, but still! ...She loved him" A shadow of hatred flashed across Kevin's face.  
  
"I-I never knew..." Rei was speechless. Kevin must really trust him a lot to tell him the story of his father's travels. He felt suddenly very special.  
  
"There's more..." Kevin informed darkly. "One day, there was a fire in the apartment building they were living in. The boy and the lady pushed my dad out the window to save him from the oncoming flames. My Father hit his head on the fire escape while falling. The next thing he knew, he was in the hospital and the apartment building was nothing but burnt wood.  
  
The doctors thought my dad went a little crazy after his blow to the head. He kept saying that the boy was with him, talking to him like nothing had happen. I suppose he did go a little bit nuts after the fall, but I think the ghost of the boy still haunt him today. He's always telling me to be more like him and that I'm too weak to be his true son. I'm always the one with fault! He never sees me as who I am, only HIM!!" Kevin's violet eyes flickered between a mixture of hatred and immeasurable sadness.  
  
"So that's the reason he came back? I'd never have guessed... You always seem so happy everyday." Rei released Kevin from the embrace that they both shared as the tale unfolded. "If it weren't for that night on the roof of the bakery shop, I'd know none of this..." He trailed off uncertain on what to say. Inside, he was overwhelmed with emotion. He felt bad for Kevin's father, yet he felt angry with him for oppressing Kevin and his mother. Then Rei heart went out to Kevin for constantly being compared to none other than a ghost.  
  
"I guess I'll forever be in debt to that rooftop. That's how I came into your secret story, Kevin. All because of the bakery shop... I'm really sorry about your dad..." Rei felt so guilty! Ugh, it was affecting everything! Even his speech is starting to sound corny!  
  
"The bakery shop..." Kevin repeated. His eyes suddenly grew big as a GREAT plan popped into his mind. It was filled with mischief and adventure! Perfect to get out of his depressing mood. It's just what he needed, and he had a partner now, so DOUBLE the fun!  
  
"Rei, come with me!! I have a great idea!"  
  
"Huh?" Rei was totally confused with the sudden mood change.  
  
"Come on!!!" Kevin jumped to his feet all the while ignoring the cries of his sore, batter muscles. He was giggling and smiling like a demented fool. It was infectious!  
  
"Where are we-"  
  
"I'll tell you later, let's just go!"  
  
With that, Kevin grabbed Rei's hand and ran down the old pathway, laughing, towards the more densely populated part of the village. Their laughter echoed through the streets and could have been heard up into the night's sky.  
  
~**~  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *Sighs* too much angst, so next chapter will be FUN! Eh... well, sort of fun... *ponders on what next chapter will be about*  
  
Duo: IT'S GOTTA HAVE ACTION!!  
  
Kevin: and I need a hug! *suddenly develops chibi eyes*  
  
Rei: I'll give you one! *huggles Kevin*  
  
Kevin: =^_^=  
  
Flower_on_thewind: EEEP!! WAFF!! Oi, maybe I WILL replace you, Duo. Kevin's PERFECT!  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOO *takes out his gundam and tries to step on Kevin*  
  
Everyone but Duo: NOOOO STOP!!!!!  
  
Kevin: REVIEWERS, SAVE MEEEEE!!!!!! 


	14. Project: BBQ Pork Buns

Flower_on_thewind: AND VDG SAVES KEVIN WITH MIRROR FORCE!!

Everyone except Duo: YAY!!!

Duo: Damnit, why can't you die????

Kevin: Cuz Mirror Force saved me!

Flower_on_thewind: *shoves duo in his playpen* you need a Time-out mister!!

Duo: NOOOO not the secluded playpen!!!! *Hangs head in shame*

Kevin & Rei: Thank you VDG you saved us!!!

Flower_on_thewind: HEE, HEE!! Next chapie is up!!!! I'm sooo happy I failed that test!! This chapter was worth it!

My Conscience: PSH, I know I should do my job, and make you feel bad... but you're a hopeless loser. Hear that? LOSER!!!

Flower_on_thewind: *blinks* 

Android71: heee heee!! ORIGINALITY ROXS!! (*My conscience smacks FOTW with a newspaper* you idiot! That's not originality that's insanity!)... excuse her, please... she's just sad that she doesn't have any! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!!

Dalourice: you wanted to know what's gunna happen, and now you have it!! *Presents the chappie* ^_^; hehehe, I know you want to kill that ugly bastard father of hisl, but... all in good time! Will this help any? *Presents Dalourice with a punching bag that resembles Kevin's father* 

Fyredra: yup, I'm ALIVE!! *is amazed even with that...* woah, I should be dead... anyways, *blushes* you are too kind with compliments (*My conscience: psh, she doesn't need any ego-boosting) _;;; You're a very nice person and I love reading your comments! ^_^; I'm glad someone out there likes the relationship between Mariah and Lee. And, no, Kevin and Gary didn't vanish off the surface of the planted. Kevin's in this chapter!! And... Gary... O_O... maybe he did vanish...

VoliesDragonGurl: YAY!!! Kevin is happy that you saved him from being squished!! *Kevin flashes a toothy smile* and I will assure you that Duo will be punished! *Duo sulks in his playpen* Here's the next chapter! AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!

Kevin: Flower_on_thewind does not own beyblades in any way! If she did, she'd give Ian a smaller nose!

~* Chapter 14 *~ 

Project: BBQ Pork Buns

"What exactly are we doing here?" Rei asked all the while knowing a basic idea of what's going to happen. It seems that the destination Rei was being dragged to is none other than (drum roll please) the bakery. 

"We, my GOOD friend, are going to get revenge on that fat loony, Dai Mao." Kevin announced with a big smile on his face. It wasn't the sweet, cute smile Kevin used to get out of trouble. Nope, far from that actually. This smile was pure EVIL!! It almost looked psychotic. Rei suddenly felt very afraid of Kevin...

"A-and what exactly do you mean by 'We'?" 

"We, as in both of us." 

"There is noooooo way you are getting me in trouble. I already have enough to deal with, thank you very much." 

"You WILL come with me to do this. If you don't I'll come after you with... with a pair of scissors!! HA! I'll cut your hair off if you don't come with me!!!!!!! Yeah! That's what I'll do!" 

Rei's eyes grew wide with fear. He clutched his hair possessively. "Don't you DARE touch my hair!" 

"I won't if you will come with me..." Kevin's psychotic behavior suddenly changed to something REALLY cute with a hint of whininess. 

'Ack! Cuteness...can't...resist...' 

"Pweeeeease!?!?!" Kevin then gave Rei 'the pout'. Yes, the almighty pout that not even Lee could resist. 'Oh dear Lord, give me strength.' 

"I'll give you a BIG hug." Oh no!! Kevin not only was giving the pout, but now he was giving Rei those adorable chibi eyes AND compromising with a rather tempting offer...

"ALRIGHT!!! I'LL DO IT!! NOW STOP IT WITH THE CUTNESS. IT'S TOO MUCH!!" Rei gritted his teeth and silently cursed himself for submitting to Kevin's irresistible antics. Kevin was just too cute for his own good. And it REALLY didn't help it if you're-er- mildly attracted to him..._

Kevin couldn't help but giggle like a girl at Rei's inner struggle. It was fun torturing Rei like this. But one thing that never ceased to amaze him, was how Rei would have so much trouble saying no to his mock pouts and other childish antics. Was it because he was a master at pretending to be all so cute and innocent? Probably, but still...even Lee can stand longer then Rei at this little game. So why did Rei have so much trouble saying no? 

"Alrighty!! Now here's the plan. We're going to sneak in from the air vent. Why you ask? Well, Mr. Leung likes to put certain mousetraps in odd areas near the front door. They are to keep certain 'rodents' from entering. Once we're in, steal as many BBQ pork buns as possible. We all know that those buns are a favorite of Dai Mao. With none in stock at home, he's going to be tortured beyond belief!!!" Kevin gave a satisfied grin after finishing his briefing. This was going to be SOOOO great!! He'll be able to get revenge on that fat bastard once and for all. 

Rei shook his head. "You are one crazy dude. You know that you're going to be the one Mr. Leung will be after tomorrow, right?" 

"I don't care, nothing's sweeter than revenge! You're not backing out on me, are ya? 

"Only if I get paid with that hug you promised me." Rei answered playfully. Kevin rolled his eyes. Rei could be so weird at times. 

"Okay, let's go!" 

Kevin expertly took the air vent off with out a sound. He motioned Rei to be really quite before sliding down the metal shaft with ease. Rei followed gracefully a few seconds behind him. Both landed in the back room of the bakery. It was here that all those tasty foods were created. And it was here that the buns were kept warm under a heating lamp. 

"Jackpot." Rei heard Kevin mumble to himself. Rei felt a little uneasy. He thought that breaking into the bakery would be a lot harder... This was just too easy. 

Rei was about to take a step forward when he was stopped by Kevin's hand. He was confused at first at the action, but all was explained with the next thing he saw in front of him. 

There, in front of him, was a rather-er- large bear trap. One more step and Rei would have been shouting in pain. 

"Told ya he set up traps to catch me." Kevin whispered. 

"I get the point..." Rei mumbled...wow, this was certainly absurd how a grown up would deal with thieves so childishly... 

Suddenly there were loud footsteps heard in the room. Kevin reacted by pulling himself and Rei into the shadows where neither could be seen. Both boys tensed, waiting for whoever that was in the bakery with them. 

Suddenly, a big, bulky silhouette entered through the door. The figure gave a yawn that reminded Kevin of a dinosaur roaring in pain. A very nasty noise to hear... The person then switched on a flashlight that they were carrying. The luminous light revealed the figure to be none other than Mr. Leung's son, Dai Mao! 

The big boy wandered over to the BBQ pork buns and carelessly took one and ate it in one bite! 0_0 Rei and Kevin's faces both faulted. They couldn't believe that many of Kevin's accused crimes of invading the bakery were really done by the son of the baker!!!! How ironic. 

The need for revenge in Kevin suddenly flared as Dai Mao took yet another bun to inhale. It wasn't fair!! Sure, sometimes Kevin would steal a little here or something there, but sometimes he was blamed for a lot of things he didn't steal. Now he knew who framed him. Now he could get revenge for all the punishments he got that he didn't even deserve. 

Kevin stepped away from Rei and grabbed a couple loaves of bread from a rack. Then he silently tiptoed closer towards his target. He could feel Rei shooting daggers at his back with each step he took closer towards Dai Mao. Kevin didn't care. Revenge was all that mattered at the moment. 

Once he got to his desired distance, Kevin chucked a loaf of bread right smack at Dai Mao's head. Though it may not look it, Kevin was pretty strong for his size. So in other words, the loaf did do some damage to Dai Mao. It made him nearly choke on his bun!! 

"So YOU'RE the guy who keeps on framing me!!!" Kevin sneered with distaste. 

Dai Mao gave an astonished cry as he reeled around to see who had attacked him. 

"YOU!! You came to steal from this shop again!! Wait until I tell my father!" 

"Yeah? Well wait until I have the evidence to prove that you've been freeloading on your dad's goods and blaming it on me!!" Kevin then jammed his hand into his handy bag and took out a (gasps) camera (a/n: ^_^; his bag is VERY handy). Wasting no time after finding the useful item, he quickly took a shot at Dai Mao, who was very confused and angry at the moment. However, it didn't matter that Dai Mao was angry. In fact, all that mattered was the half-eaten BBQ pork bun that was in his hand. Ahhh... revenge is definitely sweet. 

Dai Mao's face then screwed up like he just ate a lemon. His body started to shake with rage, thus shaking his excess blubber. It was quite a nasty scene to behold. 

"DAMN YOU!!!! I'LL TWIST YOUR NECK, YOU UGLY ELF!!" 

With that said and done, Dai Mao launched himself to catch the little thief. However, Kevin yet again had the advantage of being smaller and more agile. He quickly darted underneath a cart and ran through small places where Dai Mao could never get through. In the shadows, Rei had no idea if he should intervene at the chaos or keep to the shadows and watch amusingly. Deciding on the latter, Rei made sure he was a safe distance away from angry tub of lard, but close enough to jump in if Kevin needed the help. 

After a few more minutes of chaos and destruction, Kevin was now on top of the table that held the heating lamp and the BBQ pork buns. By now, Dai Mao was out of breath and sweating buckets. 

"Give me your stupid camera, and I'll let you go." Dai Mao said in a low, threatening voice. 

"I don't think you're in a position to make lame threats such as that." Kevin stated in a VERY cheeky tone. "In fact, I think you should have a break... Here!" Kevin threw a bun at Dai Mao's sweaty face. Being already fatigue, the small bun almost had the power to leave the fat boy dazed on the floor. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!" Dai Mao swore before struggling to keep the room from spinning. 

"Yeah, right. And I'm going to develop a hundred copies of that picture and plaster them all over the village." Kevin had a satisfied grin grow on his face while he saw Dai Mao's plump head turn as purple as a radish. 

"Heh, heh, heh. Looks like my job here is done." Kevin started shoving as many BBQ pork buns into his bag as he could. He was sure that Dai Mao wasn't going to give him any more trouble...but he was wrong. Dead wrong. 

With renewed strength that was fueled by anger, Dai Mao heaved himself up and flung himself at Kevin. From there on, everything went in slow motion. Dai Mao was up in air with his arms spread out and ready to squish Kevin at any given chance. Kevin's face slowly looked up to see Dai Mao in air and went from looking smug to that of pure terror. 

"AW CRAP!!!" Kevin cried before squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation of the on coming pain... only it never came. 

Kevin cracked open one eye to see that he was on the other side of the room with Rei holding on to him! Whoa... Rei had grabbed him out of the way without him even noticing!!! Amazing...

"You alright, Kevin?" Rei asked with his eyes still focused on Dai Mao's ugly face. It seems that landing dead on a hot table is rather painful...

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks..." Kevin mumbled while still shocked at how close he came to being squished...again. 

Dai Mao sluggishly rolled off the table and emitted what sound more like an elephant than a groan of pain. 

"Do you think he's had enough?" Kevin asked before taking a step away from the recovering bully. 

"I'm... not very sure..." 

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID PUNK!!!!" Dai Mao struggled to his feet before his angry eyes found the green hair imp. Rei stepped in the line between Kevin and Dai Mao. His gold eyes were hard with determination and resolution. He needed to protect Kevin at all cost from this enraged monster. If he didn't, he could never forgive himself. Ever. 

"Don't you even dare think about touching him." Rei used a very low and dangerous voice that even he didn't know he possessed. Kevin raised an eyebrow and his teammate's sudden protective manner. 'Wow, Rei must really believe that White Tigers should stick together through thick and thin...' Kevin felt somewhat flattered and felt a sudden idolizing feeling ignite in the back of his mind.

"What are you trying to prove, Kon? Your love and devotion to that leprechaun behind you? Or could it be that the little midget is too scared to fight his own battles?" Dai Mao gave a taunting and completely insane laugh to show just how "manly" he is. 

"Yo! I'm a hundred times braver and better than you will ever be!!! I don't Rei need to kick your ugly ass and hurt you where the sun-don't-shine. I can do all of that by myself. Just watch me!!! I can beat you with or without Rei!" Kevin's eyes narrowed to slits of their own and his body tensed, ready for action. 

"Huahahahahahaha!!! You, the weak little pipsqueak? You think you can beat me!?! Wanna back up those words with your actions?" Dai Mao sneered. 

"You bet your stupid face I will!!" Kevin proceeded to move towards his fat nemesis, but a hand grabbed his arm. 

"No, Kevin. This is my fight." Rei stated. 'I promised Kevin that I would protect him. If I can't protect him from this bully, then how can I promise to protect him from his father?' 

"No!! I want to fight this asshole. I refuse to be called weak!!!" 

"KEVIN!! Listen to me! I'm still older than you by a couple of months. That means that you _have_ to respect my wishes. I make it my personal business to make sure this guy knows exactly whom he's messing with. No one disses a White Tiger and gets away with it." Rei stared directly into Dai Mao's challenging eyes with his own determined ones. Kevin knew this look and knew it was useless to argue with the older team member. But something was different about this look... Kevin had a strange intuition that Rei wasn't only doing this for the White Tigers, but to prove something... 

"...Fine. Just be careful. I...I don't want to see you hurt." Kevin backed off a little, but kept his gaze directly on Rei. Rei glanced back to see if Kevin really meant what he said. For a second, gold amber eyes met sparkling violet. The message was clear, and the bond was set. 

Dai Mao had to go down for the sake of White Tigers and for themselves. 

While Rei was staring into Kevin's eyes, Dai Mao tried to launch a surprise attack. Too bad he wasn't the stealthiest of people. Rei immediately heard the heavy footsteps and quickly dodged to the left while serving a graceful heel kick to the back of Dai Mao's head. The bully was dazed for a few seconds before realizing what was right in front of him. Kevin. 

Kevin knew right away that Dai Mao's objective to hit wasn't Rei but himself the moment he saw the big boy's eyes narrow dangerously at him. Not really knowing what to do, Kevin jumped high onto a nearby cart in hopes to get away from the pissed off boy. Rei also felt in the air that Dai Mao's target wasn't him, but Kevin. So he jumped on the fat boy's back in hopes to grab his head in a headlock. Big mistake that was. Dai Mao tried to throw Rei off his back by crashing into many different objects, but all failed. Rei was just too stubborn to let go. Finally, Dai Mao had this absolutely great idea to yank Rei off his back with his own hands. 'Gee,' he wondered silently 'why I didn't think of that before???' (a/n: good golly, what a mind-boggling question...) 

"Get off me!!!" Dai Mao flicked Rei off like he was a piece of snot on his finger. Rei landed on top of a bunch of metal trays that clattered to the ground upon impact. Rei groaned and took a moment to get rid of the revolving world he was seeing. Once the dizziness went away, Rei noticed the bear trap that Mr. Leung had left on the ground in hopes to catch Kevin... 

Rei's plan that was forming in his mind didn't have much time to sink in, for Rei was immediately crushed under the weight of muscle and fat. Yes, the fat bastard was sitting on our poor Rei. Rei, however, refused to yell out in pain. He clenched his eyes closed and demanded his brain to figure a way out of this predicament...

The bear trap!!

Yes, the bear trap. What about it? The trap was too far from Rei's reach. There was no way in hell that Rei would have been able to get it. He needed help. Rei really needed help.

Kevin stood wide eye at the scene in front of him. Rei was being squished!!! He needed help!! All logical thought left Kevin at that moment once he realized this. He didn't think if running up to an enraged bully was a good idea. He didn't think if hitting a pissed off bully was something smart. All he knew was anger. Anger because Rei wouldn't allow him to fight. Anger that he was the reason that Rei was hurt. Anger that he was so weak to be picked on by Dai Mao constantly. 

All this anger blinded Kevin to do the one thing that he'd normally thought he'd never do. He punched Dai Mao Square on the face. Yep. And it was quite a powerful blow too. Kevin may look small, but he was strong for his height. Not as strong as Rei, or Gary, but certainly strong for his build. Now this punch was strong enough to make Dai Mao roll back in pain, thus Rei had the opportunity to get out of the painful position and it gave him a chance for revenge. With one swift motion, Rei side kicked Dai Mao to the head, which sent him flying straight on top of the bear trap...

SNAP!!

A yell of pain followed with dead silence. It should seem that the fat bully had passed out from the immense pain. 

Kevin rushed to Rei's side who was clutching his gut in pain. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rei muttered out before coughing a bit. "What about you? He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

"Heh, I'm fine. But you're the one who's hurt! What were you thinking when you grabbed him??? You're such an idiot!" Kevin scolded, but his worried voice betrayed the meaning of his words. 

"Glad you care." Rei gave Kevin a weak smile. He was happy that he protected Kevin. And better yet, Kevin was worried about his well being! He really did care about Rei!

Kevin blushed a bit because Rei knew exactly how worried he really was...the thing was that Kevin himself didn't want to acknowledge the full extent on how upset the situation had brought upon him. Rei saw the blush of the petite boy, and a small hope of-of... something he couldn't describe sent fluttering butterflies throughout his body. 

"I think it's time to leave." Rei stated before looking at the unconscious form of Dai Mao. His gut was sort of recovered, and the world was somewhat still now. 

"Yeah... lets blow this joint." Kevin agreed before following Rei out the front door. 

Poor Dai Mao was left unconscious with a Bear trap clamped on to his ass. 

  
~* BOO *~

Flower_on_thewind: -_____-; I just noticed that I've probably offended some people!! I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! I have nothing against fat people!!! Heck, my first crush wasn't exactly the skinniest person alive!! I just er... wanted to exaggerate Dai Mao's evilness by adding some stereotype in this fic... oh, and use his physical disadvantages for humor. It's not meant to be offending, but if it does, I want to apologize. *hangs head in shame*

Duo: CAN I COME OUT NOW???

Flower_on_thewind: *smacks duo w/ a hammer* YOU IDIOT!!! I was having a serious moment!! 

Duo: @_@

Kevin: *sticks out his tongue* 

Flower_on_thewind: Okay! I'm almost there!! If you ever wondered why I named this fic Until You catch Me, all will be answered by... next chapter... or the chapter after that. THEN! I'LL BE HALF WAY DONE!!! Woot!!

My conscience: dear lord! She's almost made it half way??? How long has it been??? I highly doubt she'll make it!

Kevin: *trips my conscience onto a bear trap* ^_^;;; 

Flower_on_thewind: THANK YOU KEVIN!!!

Kevin: heh, heh, PWEEEASE REVIEW!! *chibi eyes* 


	15. Until You Catch Me

Flower_on_thewind: EEEP!! I'M SO SORRY! I know this chapter has been extremely over due, but I couldn't help it! I was GROUNDED!!!! T_T In fact, I STILL AM GROUNDED! *currently uploading while she should be listening to her info tech teacher* Anyways, please excuse all grammar mistakes and such. I really didn't have time for proof reading. -_-; I'm totally, utterly sorry... 

Jedi Princess Clarrisani: *blushes* sorry for the wait! And thank you for reviewing! ... Although I really hope I don't let you down, I get this really bad feeling that I will...

Fyredra: *is laughing at the bear trap joke* whoo hooo, that IS irony! Yeah, kinda weird to go from total angst for fun, ne? Oh well... that's what fanfiction is for! 

Bread N' Butter: Kevin: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! *gives a biiiig hug*

Desi2: _ sorry for the lateness. And I'll be sure to make Rei remember his promise *Wacks Rei with newspaper* DON'T FORGET!

Android 71: Heh heh, BEARS! *sees Gary walk by* O-o

Dalourice: *sniffs* I think that's the first Rei/Kevin banner I've seen being waved...

VDG: MWAHAHAHa, you looked into HIS EYES! *Kevin smiles innocently* Rei: *Groans* I guess my iron stomach isn't as iron as I thought... T_T 

****

~* Chapter 15 *~ 

Until You Catch Me

"Up here!" Kevin instructed Rei. Both boys jumped onto the roof of the grocery store. It was around the middle of the night now. The full moon was up high and the stars shone, twinkling like diamonds on black velvet.

The pair sat on top of the roof and admired the stars in the sky. Something happened back in the bakery... What ever it was, it brought the two of them closer. And it was very mutual connection for the two of them acted closer the moment the set foot out of the bakery. 

"Heh, heh, heh. You HAVE to admit that it was fun." 

"How is breaking into a bakery and getting squished by a 400 pound ball of lard fun!?!?" 

"AW, come on!!! You're just trying to deny the fact that you actually liked kicking his jiggling ass back to hell!! And I bet you really did liked sneaking into Mr. Leung's bakery. It's kinda like playing spy!! See! You're smiling! I knew it, you thought it was fun!" 

Rei grinned like a fool. Stupid, pushy Kevin. It was damn true that for some very odd reason. Rei would go back to the bakery and have that little adventure with Kevin in a heartbeat. Since when did he enjoy sneaking into other people's businesses and causing total chaos in the dead of the night? Was it for the adrenaline rush? Or was it because Kevin was there, and just that knowledge made everything a whole lot more enjoyable? Maybe it was Kevin was rubbing off on him...

What ever it was, it didn't change the fact that he just experienced a heart pumping adventure... Now the problem was that he wanted more. He, the cautious one of them all! That was definitely not good...

"Just to be on the safe side, Kevin. I don't want you to be going near the Leung family any time soon. And definitely don't go near that bakery. You stole so many buns it's not funny! Was it really necessary to steal that many?"

"Of course I'm going back there!" Kevin exclaimed while jumping to his feet. "There is no way in hell that you, or anyone else is going to stop me! I'm going to have a new title in this village! ...er-YEAH. That's it! A new title... I'll be the notorious BBQ pork bun thief!! Nobody will ever be able to catch me! Mr. Leung and his chubby son will hunt me down for all I care, but they'll NEVER catch me. For I, the BBQ pork bun thief will always be one step ahead of them. I-I'll be SO great, I dare *anyone* to try to catch me." 

Kevin finished his declarative speech with a confident pose. His hands where on his hips and his head was held high. His eyes challenged anybody present to go against his vow. This cocky look was the final touch in making Rei laugh at everything that was said. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Seriously, Kevin, where the heck do you get your ideas??? Hahaha-cough- ahem... okay...I. am. Calm ... I am... I-pfhahahahahah BBQ pork thief. How ridiculous!!!" 

Rei continued to laugh at the picture of Kevin in his mind... For some VEEEEERY odd reason, Rei DIDN'T picture Kevin in the stereotype thief attire. Instead, He saw Kevin tiptoeing through dark alleys wearing something similar to that Hamburglar guy from McDonalds (A/n: Disclaimer: I do not own McDonalds). 

"You don't believe me!!!" Kevin's eyes were wide and a bit hurt... 

"I'm ss-sorry, Kevin..." Rei gasped out while just starting to calm down a bit.

"Oh SURE you are. I bet you think I'm so weak and small that I can't do ANYTHING for myself!!! Just like everybody else!! Y-you-I can't believe..." Kevin stumbled over his words. He thought that Rei would be the one person who would see Kevin as an equal- despite his small size and misleading looks. 

Rei immediately saw the damage his actions caused and regretted it. Kevin could be quite sensitive though he may not want to admit it.

"Kevin, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, SHUT UP!!!" Kevin glared at Rei, making Rei feel even more guilty. "You're just like everyone else!! You think I'm weak and small like everyone in this stupid village! Well guess what. When I get older, I'm going to be just as tall and as strong as everybody here. I'll be just as strong as you!! Heck, I'll be stronger! I swear by that star!" 

Kevin whirled to face the star lit sky and pointed to the brightest star there. His eyes were filled with determination and confidence. He stood there like some leader pointing to the one thing that would bring him salvation. He almost seemed like a real hero...

"Kevin..." Rei scratched the back of his head. In truth, Rei was never really that great with apologies. "Listen...I don't think you're weak. I have to admit that it is a fact that I can seem overprotective of you sometimes, but that's because I don't like to see you getting hurt. You're...I.... Kevin......... You're very strong Kevin. Whether you think so or not, you are not weak." 

Rei hadn't a clue what he said, but it came from his heart. And Kevin somehow knew that. But pride wouldn't allow Kevin to accept Rei's "apology" outright. 

"...That's right. I'll be the notorious BBQ Pork Bun Thief, Pork Thief in short. No body will EVER catch me." Kevin gave a cocky smile to show Rei that he accepted his apology. Rei smiled softly back to show Kevin how relived he was. 

"Well, I want to challenge that statement. I bet you that somebody will catch you one day."

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" 

"...Oh...I don't know...Let's see here...How about ME!? Yeah... Maybe it'll tone down your cockiness." 

Kevin gasps in surprise. "You take that back!! I am NOT cocky!" 

"Suuuure you're not..."

Kevin was flustered! Nobody, I mean NOBODY, has ever took up his crazy challenges before. Nobody ever got him speechless before, in fact, HE was the one who always had the last word. Had he finally met his match? ...NO WAY IN HELL!

"Fine! I accept your challenge. If you catch me, I have to do anything you ask for without hesitation. I will have to do everything you say, and if I complain...um...I will have to be your slave until you decide to let me go." Kevin yelled.

"Alright. If I don't catch you within the next five years, I'll...erm...I know!! I'LL CUT MY HAIR!!" 

Amethyst eyes grew wide with horror. Never, in all of Kevin's years of knowing Rei, had he EVER seen him get a hair cut. 

"No way..."

"Yes. I'll do it. And not only that, if I suddenly get cold feet then I MUST become your sidekick and help you steal all the buns you want. I promise you on my-erm- no, that doesn't work... ...umm..." _ Rei was ashamed. He almost swore on his mother's grave!!

"That star!" Kevin filled in. "It's the special star cuz it's the first one to come out at night. Trust me on this, I ALWAYS see it come out first. Swear on this star and the everything you say will be fated by an angel...at least, that's what my grandma use to say..." 

Rei looked at Kevin with sad eyes... Though Kevin usually stayed quiet about his family life, if there was one person he liked to talk about it was his grandma. Kevin's grandma took care of him when his dad left the village and his mom went into depression. Kevin loved his grandma dearly, and was constantly by her side until she died a few years ago. That's all Rei knew about Kevin's grandma. 

"Alright then. We'll swear by that star." 

Kevin's face brightened considerably with Rei's words. It was moments like these where Rei felt most happy...

"Okay, I swear by that star, that if I ever catch you stealing pork buns from a bakery, you have to become my slave. If I don't catch you within the next 5 years, then I will cut my hair. If I can't do that, then I must become your trusty side kick, and we'll steal buns together." Rei's eyes were so determined, so endless, so... beautiful. It compelled Kevin to take this swear– no, this promise– seriously. 

"But only if you catch me." Kevin said in a semi serious tone. 

"Until I catch you." Rei agreed with a nod. 

Then it happened. They were linked with an invisible silver thread. A bond. 

_A bond from a star..._

~**~

Flower_on_thewind: AHHH, CRAP! -__-; I have detention... REVIEW


	16. Seeds of Jealousy Bloom to Flowers of Ha...

Flower_on_thewind: BWAAAAHAHAHAHA I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!  
  
Duo: what the, noononono, you go back there! You're not done being grounded  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Who cares... I'm happy, and showing symptoms of insanity from lack of internet.  
  
Duo: Did you hit your head? You're GROUNDED!!!! YOU PICKED THE LOCK TO GET IN HERE!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: ( blah to you... this fic has died for the last two weeks  
  
Duo: But-  
  
Kevin: *shoves a pork bun in Duo's mouth* let's just get on with the story ^_^  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Smart boy ^_^  
  
Desi2: Conscience- I'm not dead yet! Just buried underneath all HER HOMEWORK! Me- *is too busy nodding about the star-cross lovers thing* Kevin should give all his buns to Rei and have a party for just the two of them! ^_^  
  
Bread'N'Butter: hahaha, but imagine it! REI WITH A HAIR CUT!! Duo- gaaah, stay away from long-haired people!  
  
Android71: I hope this is more enough for ya  
  
Fredra: Hahaha, Roller coaster! Hmmm, now that you mentioned it... it kinda IS like a ride O_O... dear lord... I hope people don't get sick! *hears her conscience throwing up* -_-  
  
Jedi Princess Clarrisani: ;_; tears! Detention was HORRIBLE! I swear, those projector things are MADE to put students through hell! The brand you with their inky-blackness as you clean them, and they seem to pop out of your hands as you roll them up! Oh, I read some of your fics, REAL nice! I like how you portray Lee especially in some of your fics. I also think you've got Kevin's personality really well! And, YES I AM THE FIRST PERSON EVER TO WRITE A REI/KEVIN FIC!!! *grins dementedly*  
  
VoilesDragonGurl and Co.: Wow, you guys are one lively crowd! Just make sure Kevin doesn't boss you around too much... you'll spoil him!  
  
Dalourice: YOU GO KEEP YOURSELF HYPER!! Hyperness is the cure for all problems! And you know what? You too can be a Notorious BBQ Bun thief! You just gotta believe!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades in ANY way...  
  
~* Chapter 16*~  
  
"Now, you better not forget this bet of ours." Kevin wagged his finger to emphasize his point. "You're not supposed to take these swears lightly cuz they really do come true!"  
  
"Oh? You think??" Kevin couldn't REALLY believe that angel fable.  
  
"I'm serious, Rei! Those stars really do have angels looking down from them. They make wishes come true!"  
  
"Oh, please, Kevin! Has Mariah been hanging around you too much? I know she's into those kind of books, but seriously!"  
  
Kevin shot Rei a dirty look. This look wasn't a playful one either; this one was serious... " You can't tell me that it doesn't come true, Rei. Before my Grandma died, we both wished for my dad to come back home. It came true."  
  
Rei immediately felt bad for saying what he said. This was really important to Kevin and Rei knew he overstepped his boundaries.  
  
"Sorry, Kevin, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's okay." Kevin interrupted and gave a shrug. The subject was a little be awkward for him... "Just be sure to remember this, kay?  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Great. So, lets cause some more trouble at the school!" Kevin gave that famous lopsided grin of his. The atmosphere was playful again, and both Rei and Kevin wouldn't want it any other way. Call it strange, but that little promise... was more than just a promise. It brought them closer, if possible... It connected them, and little did they know that this promise would be the only thing that...  
  
"Oh, come ON! It's the dead of night, and you STILL want to spread havoc in the village!?!?! Can't you show some merci? Please????" Rei mock- pouted for Kevin, and Kevin didn't like it at all.  
  
"Hey, that's MY pout! Don't steal my thunder, Rei. Get your own trademark pout-thing." Kevin...pouted...  
  
"Haha, I'm not stealing anything, Kevin. Your pout is faaaar cuter." Rei added a wink for good measure. This unexpectedly caused Kevin to blush. Why? Who knows...  
  
"W-what? N-noooo, that looked a lot like MY pout." Kevin huffed to regain face.  
  
"So, are you saying that my pout can rival your pout of ultimate cuteness? OR, are you saying that you think MY pout is cute, and possible CUTER than your own?" It's so fun messing with Kevin... It was these moments where Rei felt... happy beyond words. What is that?  
  
"Hell, no! Your pout isn't cute, it's SCARY! I am MASTER of pouts. You're just some freak who wants a chance at MY spotlight. There." Kevin couldn't help but grin at the absurdity of the whole situation. It was moments like these that he treasured. He didn't know why... but they meant something to him- Rei meant something to him. Rei was like... Well, Kevin didn't know what Rei was like... he was just special. And Kevin looked up to him because of that.  
  
Rei laughed. This was so amusing... "Okay, I think the poor baby is getting cranky. You want Big Brother Rei to carry you home?"  
  
"Um... home?" The playful atmosphere died again. Kevin looked uncertain about 'home'. Rei caught on and quickly amended his suggestion.  
  
"I mean, you can stay the night at my place!" Rei amended  
  
Kevin looked doubtful about that too. "Nah, that's alright Rei. How about you just walk me home... just in case" He blushed at admitting some sort of need in protection.  
  
Rei smiled, "I can do that for ya."  
  
Before Rei could jump off the roof, Kevin popped in one last question.  
  
"Hey Rei, want a bun?"  
  
**************  
  
It was a few days after robbery in the Bakery. Kevin had in fact printed copies of the picture with Dai Mao 'in action' and posted them EVERYWHERE in the village. You can say that no wall was left untouched from the guilty face of Dai Mao. It shamed the Baker's family in more ways then one. Kevin's name was cleared... somewhat... and Dai Mao's ass needed 30 stitches and put into a cast. Things were starting to look up for the White Tigers! Well... except for one tiny little problem.  
  
"Lee, I wish to speak with you."  
  
...Make that one very large problem.  
  
The afternoon was certainly a peaceful one, brought on by the cheery spring weather. Inside his house, Lee sat in his room deep in thought. To the on looker his posture was regal and perfect. His expression was neutral, which was the norm when meditating. In short, Lee seemed like a perfectly normal person meditating. Of course, appearances mean nothing with matters of the heart...  
  
"Yes grandfather?" Lee opened his eyes to look at the village elder. His voice even and controlled and completely filled with respect. This was everything that was expected of Lee.  
  
"I wish to discuss the matter which troubles your mind."  
  
...  
  
Lee didn't respond right away. How could he? Nobody was suppose to know about his tinny winny-um... make that GIGANTIC crush on Mariah. How did his Grandpa find out- unless! Maybe his grandpa can READ MINDS!! No... that's just stupid... Maybe he caught Lee talking in his sleep one night? ...EW that's not right!! That's just- hang on! Maybe he doesn't know about Mariah! Maybe he's just... playing mind games! Yeah, that's it. This MUST be a test.  
  
"...I, uh, don't know what you mean, grandfather."  
  
His grandfather gave him one disappointed glare. It was one of those glares that made you think reeeeeeally hard to what you were supposed to say and immediately regret saying what you did say.  
  
"And to think you, my grandson, cannot even be honest with your own grandfather! I thought I brought you up better than that!" Lee gulped. He sure did it now...  
  
"I-I'm sorry grandpa! Please forgive me. It's just-"  
  
"Save your breath young one. Seeing as though you do not wish to acknowledge the situation, I will do it for you. The marriage."  
  
There was that dreaded word. Marriage. It made Lee's stomach do weird things, and his hands go all sweaty. This was definitely worse then finding out his grandpa knew about his crush. That was just embarrassment. This however... this could lead to his ultimate disappointment as well as his greatest joy. It was nerve-racking and Lee would without a doubt pick embarrassment over this any day.  
  
"Um...uh... right, the marriage. Er... what about it, sir?"  
  
His response made the old man burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAAH-ahem. Then it is settled. Do not be worried any longer, Lee. I have made my decision, and I do believe Mariah's parents agree with me.  
  
For a brief moment, Lee allowed his heart to soar with hope. Could it be? Could something great really happen in his life?  
  
"You, Lee..."  
  
Lee wished with all his soul that this were it. This is the fork in his life that would lead him to a life of happiness, or an eternity of misery.  
  
"Will NOT marry Mariah."  
  
@_@;;; WHAT!?!  
  
No... Not again...  
  
"Mariah shall marry Rei for the sake of powerful leaders to lead this clan. They will make this village prosper for many years to come."  
  
Rei, that damn lucky bastard!  
  
"N-not marry?" Lee somehow stuttered out.  
  
"hahahahaah! I knew you'd be happy with the results! Don't think I'm not watching you, Lee. I've seen how you and that girl fight! A very unlucky match indeed. The bearer of the White Tiger needs to have a strong mate. Mariah shall do wonders for Rei. Such a splendid young boy he is! A true wonder..."  
  
Rei... the one who steals everything he's ever worked for in his life. The one who RUINS his life... The one who is doing all of this to make him miserable.  
  
"NO!" Lee blurted out suddenly. It seemed that the façade had finally cracked.  
  
"No what Lee?"  
  
"I-uh..." 'Just tell him! Maybe you do have some say in this after all!... But... wait a minute... Mariah... She'd be happy with Rei. If she had to marry me, it would be hell for her. I-I can't do that to her!"  
  
"I, um, just remembered that I have an assignment due for Ms Lau du tomorrow and I haven't started yet!"  
  
"Argh! How many times do I have to remind you to do well in school? I bet Rei would have finished it the day it was assigned! That's why he received the White Tiger, you know. He wouldn't let such an important thing slide by. If you were more like him, Lee... maybe you would have received the importance of carrying the White Tiger."  
  
With that, the village elder left his grandson to do his 'forgotten homework'.  
  
Lee sank into the comfort of his bed. This was all... just too much. All because of Rei...  
  
Because of Rei he lost his chances to the White Tiger and then to the love of his life. Rei was always the smarter one, faster one, stronger one, and basically the better one! All his life he was deemed as the insignificant number two, and it made him sick! And to think that he was the one who was born into leadership, honor, and tradition. It flowed in him with his very blood. And then you have someone like Rei who just pops out of nowhere and takes over with no effort at all... where the HELL is the justice????  
  
Lee buried his head into his pillow. Argh, Rei was just.... Just... REI!  
  
"God I hate you, Rei" He uttered between clenched teeth...  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Hate? Lee couldn't hate Rei... Rei was his best friend in the whole world!  
  
...right?  
  
The seeds of Jealousy have Bloomed  
  
Into Flowers of Hatred...  
  
~**~  
  
Flower_on_thewind: I have exactly 3 minutes before evil parents come barging through that door...  
  
Duo: HA! I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T EXCAPE FROM DEATH!  
  
Kevin: *Hands Flower_on_thewind a bun* There, there... once this is over, you can have all the fun you want! We can steal chocolate cake in the mean time, AND we can play on the PS!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *grins* I don't know where I'd be with out you guys! And the REVEIWERS! You ppl are cool!  
  
Duo: God, just ACCEPT YOUR FATE AND STOP STALLING!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: THANK YOU FOR READING A PLEASE REVIEW! *So says the FIRST writer of Kevin/Rei pairings*  
  
Duo: the title is getting to her head... -_-; 


	17. Facta Non Verba

Flower_on_thewind: Hahaha, oh dear... I'm getting these chapters out so sloowly! I'm sorry, it's just with me being grounded, and Christmas productions coming up, I won't have the time to write anymore -_-; Not to mention I have writer's block creeping up behind my back every so often -_-; I'm TERRIBLY sorry! I'll try to get a chapter out at least once a week, but... I can't promise anything... -_-; stupid obligations!!! I won't be released from school until 6!!! That's, 11 hours spent at school!! For the next two weeks!! God help me... 

Duo: Okay, now that her important notice is over, let's get to the good stuff. 

Kevin: You don't belong here, Duo. *kicks him outta the screen* And now, thanks to the reviewers: 

****

Jedi Princess Clarrisani: You go girl! FIRST KEVIN/LEE!!! Congrats! *Throws a party* XD _ you sense a punch up? Gee, that is kinda bloody... I'll consider it! Kevin: I HAVE BUNS TO SPARE! BUNS FOR THE POOR, NONE FOR THE RICH!! *throws Jedi Princess Clarrisani a still steaming pork bun* Enjoy ma'am. 

****

Nishasha: hahaha, you bad girl! You shouldn't be reviewing in Infotech. Take it from me, you get... DETENTION XXXDDDD

Android71: *is being glomped* ^^ You bet, he's going, going, going, gone. T_T If he doesn't, then the series of Beyblades would never happen (with Rei that is) 

****

rdavymac : Welcome to the group, dude! I'm sorry for not updating faster... I've just got a lot on the go... erm... well, here's the reaction of Kevin... Rei is... well... it follows after that... well, actually... argh! Just read ^^

****

Bread'N'Butter: Yeah, I'm starting to feel sympathetic to Lee myself... Probably out of all the characters here, I relate to him the most -_-; minus the nose. LOL Duo: someone loves my line for once!! *is in tears* thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you SOOO much!!! 

Dalourice: Lee hates Rei cuz... hmm, …jealousy? I don't know... Yes, you're right... Revenge is a very vindictive thing. Horrible, yet so many people can relate to Lee! I think I'm starting to respect him as a character a bit more... I don't know about you people...

Kevin: NO, YOU MAY NOT BE A BUN THIEF TOO! I'm THE bun thief; the only one! Get your own name!! *goes on ranting how he needs to be unique and special and famous* -_-; *flower_in_the_wind unfortunately needs to give him a time out in the corner* poor baby...

VoilesDragonGurl: Hiya! You bet! Locks won't keep me away from my daily dose of ff.net. ^^ Omg, you're mad at the Salima/Kane/Rei thing too? That really got me mad... Rei should be loyal to Mariah (even though I'm not fond of her). Not girl hopping with every chance he gets! Haha, and I think Ozuma/Joseph would make a good coupling too! It's been dancing around my brain for awhile, but I'm too lazy to do anything about it... haha, I'm such a lazy butt... why don't you do it?

Kevin: Okay, I think that's it! We can finally go on with the fic. it's a longer one!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades in any way. If I did, Mariah wouldn't have pink hair. 

Notes: "talking"

__

'thinking'

~* Chapter 17 *~

Rei was at home, doing his homework peacefully. Not a sound was heard except for the scratching of a pencil. Even his bit beast was quiet... well, sort of...

//ZZZZzzzZzzzZZZz...snort// 

'Okay, what are the two organelles that plant cells have and animal cells don't? Explain their functions.' Erk, Rei's brain was already fried, who NEEDS to know about cells anyways? ... oh right, doctors. 

Suddenly there was a loud thump on his window. 

THUMP! 

And boy, did it scare the living daylights out of Rei

AHHH!!!!

Rei was so startled that he flipped off his chair! "What the hell was that?" He wondered out loud before picking himself up. A distinct giggle was heard.

"I didn't even get say boo yet!" 

What the- Rei spun to look at his window. Sure enough, there was Kevin, grinning in all his glory. The sun behind him cast a shadow effect, making seem like a super hero. 

"Kevin! What are you doing here? And what's with the new entrance?" 

Kevin cocked his head slightly to the side; a cocky gesture he picked up from who knows who. Maybe it was from Lee... 

"I was jumping roofs for fun when I heard this really interesting conversation. I thought you might be interested, but since you're doing homework... I guess it could wait..." 

Gah, he was teasing him. Stupid monkey...

Well two can play that game.

"Oh, come on Kevin. You already stopped me from working, might as well finish what you started. Unless, you DON'T have anything to say, and you're just over to bug me..." 

" Psh, I can't even check up on my soon to be partner in crime. Wait... hang on… partner in crime... that doesn't sound catchy enough... hmm, you need a name." Kevin wracked his brain until it came to him...

"LOAF BOY!" 

-_-; "Excuse me!?!?!?!" Rei choked on his saliva. "Cough, wheeze, LOAF BOY!?!? What the hell???? Why don't I call you BUN MASTER MORON??? How would you like THAT huh? HUH?" 

O.O "Bun... master... moron?... HELL NO! I AM THE PORK THIEF AROUND HERE! If anything, you could call me PORK MASTER!! For I WILL become your master!" 

Rei was shocked. He was angry. He was... laughing? 

"Pork master? Where the heck did that come from? Hahahaha, I'm sorry, Kevin, but I do believe you mean pork slave. MY pork slave!" ((a/n: woah woah WOAH! Let's just... stop for a moment... I'm getting really bad hentai thoughts... *shudders* Okay, I'm good... boy, that was spontaneous! -_-;) 

Ooh, that's it! Kevin wasn't about to be insulted in his _brief_ moment of glory.

"Thaaaaaat's it! Nobody calls ME a slave. Whip out your Driger, we're having a battle!" there was a twinkle in Kevin's eyes... something that meant trouble for Rei. 

"Dude, you're on." 

Beyblades danced on the bedroom floor. The battle was just that. Nothing really serious came out of it. It was just like... play fighting! In the end, Kevin... won? 

"EAT MONKEY POO!!!" The spontaneous comment made Rei loose his concentration. In Rei's confusion, Kevin somehow tricked Driger into hitting a bookshelf, which resulted in a big BOOM! Poor Driger was buried under millions of pages... 

"That was dirty, Kevin!" 

Kevin blinked. "Of course it is! What else would monkey poo be? Clean???" 

Rei grumbled, "Ugh, that's not what I mean. What am I going to do with you?" 

"Nothing!" 

"Bah, you pestering monkey! What do you want???" 

"Well, I came here to cheer you up! You're gunna need it..." 

"Seriously Kevin, why are you here? Could it be my irresistible charm?" Rei teased. For some odd reason, his heart started to beat faster... WHY? Well, duh. How was Kevin supposed to react to THAT? Would he say 'Oh Rei, you're so irresistible! I'm gay too, did you know?' ... ... ... Okay, now we know for sure that Rei's mind is not stable... ((a/n: ack! What's wrong with me??? That was soooooo sarcastic that it's not funny! It's soooo not funny, that it's funny! Get my drift?...no? blah... I'm feeling really silly now...)

Kevin's eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a pout. "You don't think I'm serious, do you? Here I am, trying to be a good friend, and this is what I get in return!?!" Kevin's eyes hardened and his expression turned serious. 

"I was jumping around Lee's house when I saw your mom over talking with his parents." 

Rei didn't like the fact that his mom over at Lee's house without him. It meant that more decisions were being made without his consent. 

"And I over heard then talking about the marriage thing, and guess what?" Kevin's eyes suddenly grew very serious.

Rei's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Adrenaline made its course through his blood. There was just this bad feeling filling the entire room. It was... scary.

"Dude, are you listening? You're getting **married**!"

Rei was in shock. He couldn't speak, move, or think. He was getting married. It was finalized. It was FUCKING FINALIZED!! Why? It's not like he had it easy by being the only gay person in the whole village. It's not like he asked for this... And why, of all the people in the village, why did it _have_ to be Kevin to tell him? Why??? Rei slid to the ground as his legs finally gave way. This of course went unnoticed by him. All he could do at the moment was feel the ache in his heart grow bigger and bigger with every beat. 'But I don't love her like that! HER!! Why? When? When did they decide this? Why wasn't I there? What's going on?'

Kevin knew Rei wouldn't like what he'd say. If he knew of another way to tell Rei, he would have! Honestly. But, Kevin was still ignorant to these kinds of things. He thought that if he'd make Rei laugh a bit, then things would be okay... He thought wrong.

In all actuality, Kevin didn't know why Rei disliked Mariah. She was the coolest girl in the village, not to mention the prettiest. On top of that, Mariah liked Rei... a LOT. Any normal guy would have been happy, but Rei... Rei wasn't normal. He was above normal to Kevin. In fact, for the last couple of weeks, Kevin was beginning to idolize Rei more and more. It came to a point where he'd willingly do anything for Rei to make him happy. That's the main reason why he decided to pop into Rei's window...

"No...Why? Why You? You just HAD to make my day by telling me this." Rei was very upset now. "Kevin, why? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS???? It's none of your damn business anyway, and-and... Kevin, why? You could have pulled out a gun to kill me or something and I would've died happy. But this?" Words failed him. He couldn't even begin to stutter out the many feelings that bombarded his very soul. 

Okay, to say Kevin felt bad is an understatement. It should seem that Kevin made things worse, and gee, it didn't feel very nice. It felt like he had let Rei down somehow... He only came her to help. A good lot, that helped... Well, maybe if he talked some, it'll cheer up Rei.

"Come on, Rei! it can't be that bad! I mean, at least you are friends with Mariah. It's not like you're getting married to someone you don't even know! It could be worse. You could be marrying some snobby princess from the remote village of Mangoland! She's been your friend since forever. And you have a bonus! Mariah's very pretty! She's probably the nicest girl in the village! O_O oops, I mean...did I say that? I-I mean- um- she's the prettiest girl in the village. NO, that's what I said! Um... argh, never mind. Just forget I said anything..." Kevin suddenly wished he never said anything. He blushed deeply...

...What the hell is this??? Rei was... well, he didn't know what to make of this. Did Kevin KNOW what he was doing to him? First off, Kevin was SUPPORTING the marriage. He never really said anything about the matter before, and now it was all starting to come clear where he stood. And on TOP of that, he said Mariah was pretty and NICE! That just ain't right.

"Kevin... why are you blushing?" Rei's said in a very calm and controlled tone, but inside his heart was beating fast. Why? He didn't know. Maybe it was because Kevin never talked about 'liking' someone before. Did he like girls? Did he like Mariah? God, please no! Rei hoped not though the hope was very small. Was he scared?

"Well, Mariah's very pretty..." Kevin mumbled shamefully. "And even though she has a crabby attitude sometimes, she's really nice underneath it all."

...

...

Ouch. Rei's heart broke right there and then. You could hear the pieces shatter into little fragments... It was like nothing he ever felt before. It was horrible and felt like, like... drowning. Yes, Rei was drowning in this heavy feeling of black despair. His eyebrows furrowed and pupils turn to slits. He couldn't breathe properly – the walls were closing in! What was this feeling? It was... it was confusing. It made him dizzy... 

"Are you okay Rei?" Kevin asked hesitantly. Rei's face looked pale... was it something he said? Kevin was getting worried... Did he make the situation worse? God, he hoped not... If he made Rei feel bad... then what would he do? Then suddenly, Rei started smiling and laughing loudly. It kinda freaked out Kevin at first.

"Kevin! This-I can't... hahaha, I don't believe it... You like Mariah!!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Rei forced it out. He couldn't let Kevin see him this way. Not only was it humiliating, but it would give the kid ideas; ideas which he didn't want to burden him with. 

Kevin blushed beet-red. Where did this come from??? "I DO NOT!!!!" 

"Stop denying it." Rei snapped playfully. However, there was a little bite to the snap. Something ugly and bitter. 

"HUH?! Why would I? She's getting married to you! And- andgirlsareyuckysostopteasting!!!" Kevin stuck out his tongue. Stupid Rei was going a bit too far with his teasing.

"You're changing the subject. Come on, you know you want to admit it." Rei's voice was going a bit icy on the edge... there was a shadow hiding his face now...

Gah, there was no fighting Rei! "Fine, maybe I do like her a little! Now shut up and stop making fun of me!!!!" Kevin grabbed a pillow and smacked Rei with it... ouch... Now Rei was hurting in more than one way.

'There, now no more wondering.' Rei thought. It was all finalized. Mariah loved him, and he loved Kevin... _Loved Kevin_... God! He loved Kevin!! It suddenly made sense! The emotions, events, everything. It wasn't some sort of... hormone phase thing that made him realize he was gay. He was gay and _in love_ with Kevin! He wasn't attracted to Kevin, he was utterly, honestly, and madly in love with the petite boy.

...But let's get this straight. Mariah loved him, but he loved Kevin. Kevin had a crush on Mariah, and Rei didn't want anything to do with Mariah. Mariah, unfortunately was going to be his future wife. And Lee wanted to bite his head off at any given moment for some unknown reason. There! All the problems were rolled into one! ((a/n: poor Rei doesn't know that Lee loves Mariah too. Oh well... ignorance is a bliss!)). Now, Rei had to deal with the very sad fact that Kevin was straight, which destroys any kind of happy endings to this tragic tale. Could ANYTHING get any worse???

"Woah, did I hit you too hard?" Kevin asked in concern. Rei didn't move at all! He just kinda sat there with this far away look in his eyes... "Are you thinking about the marriage?" 

Rei looked at the genuine concern shining in those two glorious pools of purple. So innocent, and child-like... How could he even lie to something like that?

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it. I really don't want to, though..." his voice was sad, and forlorn. 

"Gee, I really don't know what to say then... I guess I'm really sorry for breaking the news to ya. I should have let your mom do it..." Kevin muttered helplessly. His idol is in trouble, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Well, umm... how about we make some crazy plan to get out of this!? Like we always do?" 

Rei smiled. Didn't he just say something similar weeks ago? 

"I'd like to Kevin, but... We can't do that anymore." Rei hated to admit it, but Lee and Mariah were right. It didn't mean that Rei liked it though... and it certainly didn't mean that he'd actually go through with the wedding... a half baked plan began to form in Rei's mind..."I'd really like to, Kevin, but I wouldn't want to drag you or anyone else into this."

Kevin thought a bit so that Rei's words could sink in. then suddenly..."...Geez, Rei!!! It's like you're trying to not let me help you! We're the White Tigers! We gotta stick together! But everyone seems to be forgetting that! Its STUPID I TELL YOU! Stuuuupid. What the HELL is happening huh???" 

Rei thought a bit... Kevin was right. The White Tigers were falling apart. If something wasn't done soon... Or maybe it was already too late to save it?

He tried to think of a way to make this a win-win situation, but couldn't. It all seemed totally at lost. The only way was to... maybe talk to Lee and in a great alliance... Maybe they could pull their strengths together to make a final confrontation with the elder. However, that was very unlikely. Well, it was worth trying... If that didn't work... Then maybe he would just... have to leave... he was meaning to anyways. Lee certainly didn't need him, Mariah would be just fine; she was a strong gal. Gary would be sad, but it's nothing he couldn't handle, but Kevin... the promise...

"I'm sorry Kevin, you were right! I can't give up hope. There's got to be a way out of this. I'll... I'll talk with Lee." He offered Kevin a forced smile. This was killing him.

"And if that doesn't work, we'll just come up with some fantastic plan, right Rei? Just the two of us! TOGETHER!" Kevin smiled happily. 

Together? No, that'll never work. Kevin shouldn't be shunned from the entire village because of him. Heck, if he found out how Rei truly is, he'd probably want nothing to do with him! But what could he say? 

"Right, just the two of us. Together." what an ugly lie... a totally, deceiving white lie that will haunt him later.

To say Kevin was happy that Rei trusted him so much was an understatement. Words could not express the limitless joy he was feeling! It bubbled and squirmed inside him until he just didn't know what to do! Rei trusted him enough to share an adventure together. Just both of them. It made him feel so unexplainably special! But why? ... Who cares why? The feeling was so strong, it made his current, immobile position feel useless -- too useless. So what did Kevin do? Well, he did what his impulses told him to do. 

Kevin gave Rei the biggest, most heartfelt hug he could muster all the while giggling like a moron. 

_'Thank you Rei! You're the best friend in the entire world! No, scratch that. You're the best person in the entire world, **EVER**! I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone...' _

A sad smirk was faint upon Rei's lips. How could something so simple turn so complicated? He loved Kevin! He didn't love Mariah; not like that. Having Kevin so close was intoxicating him with sweet torture... Rei tentatively returned the hug as if it were fragile. 

_'Kevin... if only you knew... I love you.' _

This was a moment where neither would forget... neither would understand until later. Both shall have this moment haunt them for the rest of their lives...

_'Rei, you'd better keep you're promise. Whatever happens, you're going to let me come too, because you promised! You promised that we'll be in this together! And I know you'll keep it. Why do I know? Well, because it's you of course!'_

_'...I love you... and because of that, I'm going to leave you. I can't trust myself around you anymore... who knows what I will do. We can never be together... ever. I'm... I'm so sorry, Kevin. I-I can't keep my promise.'_

Here we have two people expressing themselves with not words, but actions. And as one would know: a picture's worth a thousand words. In knowing this, it would make this moment worth a million more...

Facta non Verba: actions, not words. 

~* *~

Duo: You are, very Evil... 

Flower_on_thewind: ... I know... *is sad about the whole situation*

Kevin: Why are you making things worse??? 

Rei: She has something against us, I swear! 

Flower_on_thewind: NO I DON"T! honest!! ... Part one is almost over!! And part two will begin!

Everyone but Flower_on_thewind: She's gone nuts...

Duo: okay, if you think Flower_on_thewind has lost her mind, REIVIEW... if you don't, THEN REVIEW STILL SO THAT WE KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!

Everyone: thanks for reading!!! 


	18. Insensitve

Flower_on_thewind: HARK! I LIIIIVE!!!!  
  
Duo: Oh my god. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!!  
  
Flower_on_thewind: ^______^; YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!! I HAVE AUTO LIFE! Mwahaha  
  
Kevin: so... uh... why is this chapter so small?  
  
Flower_on_thewind: -____-; life comes at a price Kevin... unfortunately I've been rather busy... and a serious case of Writer's Block... it's evil. I don't know how I can keep this up...  
  
Duo: Or maybe the reason why you don't update is cuz you're lazy and in –  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *uses shotgun* YOU WILL KEEP YOUR SLEEZY MOUTH SHUT... wait... it might actually be true... ^_^;; I have been pretty lazy...  
  
Kevin: Okay! So now that we know she's lazy and in –  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *shoves a cracker in Kevin's mouth* let's just get the show on the road ^_^  
  
~********~  
  
WARNING: unedited  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades  
  
Insensitive  
  
Chapter 18  
  
By Flower_on_thewind  
  
Lee had a resolution. It didn't satisfy his anger or jealousy, but it was enough to keep him busy. He was going to beat Rei in beyblading. It was all he had left; it was all he could do. Beyblading was his last resort to set himself apart from the 'glorious wonder boy'. He knew he could do this. If he couldn't... then there would be no point to his existence. Lee NEEDED to be better than Rei at some... anything!  
  
So what exactly was the grandson of the village elder doing at the moment?  
  
Practicing, what else?  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
Lee channeled all his anger into the launch- his launcher sparked in protest. His opponent? That goddamn tree in right in front of him. Galeon bit into the tree relentlessly, but didn't seem to make much progress...  
  
'The attack is still much too weak...'  
  
Suddenly, Driger came out of nowhere to help Galeon out. Driger, having a lot more speed and momentum on his sided, performed a lot better than Lee's blade.  
  
This only angered Lee further.  
  
"What's your friggin problem, Rei!?!?!" He called back his blade and turned to the teen sitting in the tree behind him.  
  
Rei shrugged. "Sorry, I just thought you'd might want some help..."  
  
"Mind your own business, you nosy bastard." Lee stuck his nose high into the air. "I don't need you help, what I need is to train alone. Not with you, lurking behind my shoulder. It's like- It's like you're just out to get me! I bet you were bidding your time till I messed up! I'm right, HUH?" It would be an understatement if I said Lee was just a tad bit loosing it.  
  
"Woah, calm down Lee. I'm not the bad guy here. I just wanted to talk, not get my head bitten off! What's up anyways? You're unusually moody today." Dear lord... could Rei be any more ignorant? This made Lee's gut tighten with suppressed rage.  
  
"Geez, I said I wanted to be alone, Raymond. Whatever could be more so important that you'd ignore my requests?" The malice in his voice could not be helped. He was becoming blinded by his raging anger... anger that had been suppressed for so long.  
  
"The Marriage, Lee! Look, I know that you don't want to talk about it, but it needs to be said! I don't want to marry Mariah. It's not right, it'll be- it'll be like living a lie. I can't lie to her! I can't lie to myself either! We've been friends for so long, I can't! I know that this may seem selfish, but I need you to marry her instead." There was this passion in Rei's voice that held a tint of a pleading tone to it. "I know this if unfair to you, but please..."  
  
Lee had no expression on his face. It was a complete, emotionless stare. It unnerved Rei with its icy vibe and sent shivers up his spine. Rei knew he had struck a chord.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Lee's head bowed slightly as he closed his eyes. Shaking his head in a nerve-racking, and very deliberately slow motion, he spoke.  
  
"Rei... I can't believe... I just can't believe how utterly selfish you are."  
  
Eyes snapped open to reveal raw anger. It freaked the hell out of Rei though he'd never admit it at the moment. It was like he unleashed a terrible monster from a cage!  
  
"Do you EVER consider how Mariah feels? She's FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU MORON!! Have you ever fallen in love with someone? Have you ever had to hide your feelings because you knew the inevitable? Have you EVER experience the emotions when you know for sure that you can't be with that someone? DO YA, HUH???? IT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!!!! IF YOU CAN'T GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, THEN YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE MOST INSENSITVE BASTARD ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"  
  
Lee was heaving and shuddering after his rather loud out burst. Little did Rei know that what Lee said also applied to him as well... and it hurt. It really hurt to know that no one would ever find out... It felt like- like you were slowly ebbing away to nothing... fading. It was like your mere existence was just a nuisance to the rest of the world.  
  
"..." Rei couldn't say anything. He DID know what it was like... but you know what? He couldn't handle it. He was always blissfully ignorant when it came to love, and now that he's been shoved into some twisted love/drama/opera thing in his life... it felt confusing. It made him want to be naïve till the day he died. Unfortunately, fate had something else in mind... What Lee said really made Rei think about his actions. It made him think of how stupid he was at times. It also made him think of what can be done...  
  
"No... Maybe I didn't think about Mariah. Maybe I didn't want to think about her at all! I was wrong in treating Mariah badly at times... I should have been more sensitive... but still. I believe this is wrong. I believe that we should choose who we marry, and not be forced into it. I believe that Mariah will be unhappy if she married me, for various reasons." There, Rei said something in a calm manner. It has been increasingly difficult to do that lately...  
  
" ...You are such a Moron. Do you not see that this has nothing to do with arrange marriages??? It's about Mariah! She-"  
  
"Not everything is about Mariah, Lee!" 'I'm gay alright? Unsuspecting Rei is gay.' Rei wanted to scream that at Lee, but he knew it would make things worse. Ugh, this is such a stupid narrow-minded world...  
  
"...Not everything is about you, either." Lee turned to walk away. This was a total waste of his time.  
  
"Lee, I didn't-"  
  
"Shut up. You are going to marry her, if it's the last thing you do. I make it your personal duty to make her happy. I don't say this just on behalf of me, but on behalf of the White Tigers. You will make Mariah happy."  
  
Rei stood there unsure of what just happened. Here he came (after much meditation) ready to discuss the pros of Lee marrying Mariah. But look at what happened! He didn't even get around to discussing it! Argh, sometimes Lee could be so difficult, yet at times he could be so... right. It was hard to admit, but Lee was correct. Rei was an insensitive bastard. He caused so much pain without even knowing it! And it made him feel guilty beyond comprehension. He pained Lee, Mariah, probably his own mother, himself, and... Kevin. Yup, he probably hurt Kevin's feelings a couple of times too.  
  
God, he was loosing confidence in himself, and the people around him. Is this what he really wanted to be like? Always second-guessing his actions and how other perceived him? No. Rei wanted... Rei wanted inner stability. Something that he obviously couldn't find here in the village. They'd all be better off without him. He needed to... He needed to leave...  
  
//about time you figured that out...//  
  
/...Driger.../  
  
~*********~  
  
Flower_on_thewind: Woah... my writing skills have dropped!  
  
Duo: heh, comes with NOT USING THEM as often as you should.  
  
Kevin: -_-; hate to say it, miss, but Duo's right...  
  
Flower_on_thewind: *Guilt trip* ... uum... review please and I'll... uh... see what I can do... NO PROMISES THOUGH! Third term has finally come! And I must improve in the dreaded subject called MATH so I may pass... OR SUMMER SCHOOL SHALL COME! T_____T;  
  
Please review and thank you for your time! 


	19. Following Your Heart

**Flower-on-thewind: **yeah yeah... I thought I told myself that this fic is hopeless, lost, and considered dead... who knew? I'm pretty certain I didn't write this chapter, but I was cleaning my comp and what do you know! There's this chapter here... I didn't proof read it, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and such. Um... yeah, writing just...isn't my thing anymore... I must have grown up and left Nevereverland or something --; oh well, maybe one day some magical force will inspire me to write again...but until then, this is what I've got... :P enjoy this very un-proof-read chapter --;

Until you Catch Me

Chapter 19

Following Your Heart

* * *

Mrs. Kon looked up from her cooking as Rei came through the door. She could tell from his posture that something was the matter. Then again, Rei had every right to feel down... Mrs. Kon knew what it felt like; she knew very well of that helpless, suffocating feeling. But then she met his father, and everything made sense.

"What's wrong Rei?"

"..." Rei stared at his mother blankly.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"... Mom, how did YOU get out of the arrange marriage?" Rei slumped and sat on a kitchen chair.

Mrs. Kon laughed, "Haha, I don't know if I should tell you, Rei. It might just give you ideas..." Rei just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please... like I'd actually do , um, whatever you did."

Rei's mom shook her head. Her son could be so much like his father when he was young at times... "Well, to be totally honest with you, I... ran away. I remember that night, so very clearly... I was betrothed to my cousin. I hated it; it was like taking my importance as a human being and throwing it down the toilet, eugh! My cousin was a chauvinistic pig with no personality. He smelt like a pig too (plus or minus a few stink bombs)! I didn't want to be tied down to a man like that for the rest of my life. Life is... life's much more than that! It had to be! Remember this Rei, live life to the fullest so that you'll never regret anything. Live for the good of others and for yourself. And always, always listen to your heart... " Mrs. Kon trailed off with a far away look in her eyes.

[flash back]

"You think that leaving us will make things better?" Mrs. Kon looked at her husband incredulously. "You can't leave, not now! With the summer drought, we hardly have enough food in store for the winter! Fall is ending quickly, and you choose NOW to leave us!?!?!"

"If I don't go, do you think this village would survive at all? This village relies on men to seek out work in the cities! I don't want to see you, or Rei, suffer anymore. There's a whole bunch of us leaving... we can't stand seeing our families hungry. If we don't go, the White Tiger Clan is history!" Mr. Kon's voice trembled with passion. Leaving his family was definitely not one of the things he wanted to do right now...

"You idiot, since when did you care about the clan? Can't you see that we need you? Rei needs you- I need you." Tears spilt down Mrs. Kon's cheeks. Her long hair was loose and tossing wildly with the angry wind.

"Darling, I don't do this for the clan, I do it for you and Rei. The two of you mean the world to me, and if it means leaving you for a few years to keep you safe, then so be it. The money would be enough to import food from the cities and you wouldn't have to worry anymore. Listen, I know this sounds strange... but I feel that my heart is telling me to do this. I feel like I need to do this for you. I love you too much to see you suffer any more... I couldn't stand it if Rei had to grow up in poverty... If I had just one chance to do good for the ones I care about, then I'll do it."

Mrs. Kon was speechless. Her husband was just... just the most valiant man she knew. And she loved him every second for it.

"You're absolutely the most loving husband any woman can ask for." She somehow choked out. "You better come back, I didn't risk my life and marrying you for nothing." She playfully poked him in the stomach, "And don't forget to feed yourself properly. You'll need your strength trying to save the whole village and all..."

Mr. Kon chuckled jovially. "I miss your cooking already." They kissed.

"Ew, mama, don't do that!" 7 year old Rei exclaimed. Both parents laughed and their son.

"Okay sweetie, okay..." Mrs. Kon smiled fondly at her sons eyes- his father's eyes...

"Dad, why are dressed to go?" Rei raised a tiny eyebrow to show his confusion. It was something his dad taught him not two weeks ago...

"I'm going to leave the village on an adventure!" Rei's eyes went wide.

"Really? CAN I GO!?!?"

"Not now, honey... maybe when you're older..." His mom said before picking him up in her arms. Gee, he was getting heavy...

"Yeah, one day you can join me, and we'll go fighting off bad guys and saving the village!"

The whole family laughed... it was their last moments together for many years to come...

[end flash back]

"Your father was like that... I bet he's in some city now, working his ass off for us. That big hunk of fluff, he doesn't know when to write!" Rei's mom muttered mostly to herself.

Rei was... taken aback. "Mom, you just said ass... and on top of that, you called dad 'a big hunk of fluff' ... are you feeling alright?"

Mrs. Kon blushed. "I'm fine, Rei. I just miss your father a lot... You're so much like him sometimes... I remember the first time I met your father. I was a fugitive from another village! I was in a chicken farm, and your father was feeding the chickens... I must have scared them because the next thing I knew, feathers were all over me! Haha, the first thing you father said to me was, 'Holy smokes, you look like a chicken!' and I replied, 'YEAH? WELL, you look like a rooster!' hahaha. And we kept arguing on from there..."

Rei blinked... there was a lot he didn't know about his parents. A lot in which he really didn't need to know...

"Okay mom, I get you. So I'm going to find the person I'll marry in a chicken farm. Gee, that's funny." Insert rolling eyes.

Mrs. Kon gave Rei a dirty look. " So in conclusion, whatever is troubling you, just follow your heart."

Now it was Rei's turn to have that distant look... "... I miss dad."

Both Mother and son shared the same sad look in their eyes.

_Awhile later..._

**/ Well then, what are you going to do now, hmm?/**

Psh, leave of course! I've had enough of causing trouble for everyone. It's better this way...

**/ ... Well, if that's your decision, then let's hurry up!/**

Yeah, yeah, you're a pushy bit beast...

Rei grabbed the bags he needed and headed out the window. This was it... this was the point of no return. He looked back at his room one last time. Everything was as it should be, except for the letter he left for the White Tigers, his mom, and the Elder.

He then casts his eyes forward. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was to follow his heart. And his heart told him to stop causing trouble and leave everyone alone. In doing so, emptiness began to fill him. It felt refreshing to be rid of such heavy burdens, but little did he know that a small, tiny seed of guilt was imbedded very discreetly near his heart.

"Mrs. Kon, Mrs. Kon, is Rei home?" Kevin asked excitedly from the other side of the kitchen window. He was so happy in that his father was so drunk that he fell asleep! It meant he was FREE for the whole night!

"Yeah, he sure is, Kevin." Mrs. Kon smiled cheerfully.

"Can I see him?"

"Oh, but I've just finished making dinner..."

"Aw, but I wanted a rematch against him!"

Mrs. Kon chuckled softly. "How about you eat dinner here too?"

"Heh, and pass up your good cooking? Never!" Kevin gave his trademark smirk before entering the house (through the window). His 'fantastic' entrance caused Mrs. Kon to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Oh dear... Kevin, you're going to be quite the ladies man, aren't you?"

"Um... I'm guessing that's a good thing Mrs. Kon...?" Kevin blushed slightly.

"Trust me, it is... now let's go get Rei!"

So up they went to Rei's room... only to find just his room... no long ponytailed hair... no bandana, no beyblade, no Rei was in sight.

"That's funny, he was in here not too long ago, and I didn't hear him come out." Mrs. Kon muttered underneath her breath. The only thing to answer her was the wind, blowing through the window... then it dawned on her. "Oh no."

"What's wrong Mrs. Kon? Did something happen to Rei?" Kevin was worried... the whole atmosphere didn't feel right. It felt cold- chilling almost. Then he spotted it.

A letter...

"Hey, what's this?" Kevin picked it up and read it...

_Hey you guys,_

_Look, I know this was pretty irresponsible of me... but it had to be done. I can't... live a lie... I can't marry Mariah, and I can't live in a place that ties me down because of tradition. It's just... it goes against my morals... and my morals tell me to follow my heart. I'm would do more bad than good if I become the new leader of the clan... That title rightfully belongs to Lee. It's just... I know I'm hurting more people than helping them right now... and truthfully, I don't think I was meant to help others like this. I believe I belong in a world full of adventure and change... this place just isn't it! I'm going to start a journey with Driger; it will be a beyblading journey. I want to learn more about beyblades... it's where I feel most comfortable in the world. So, am I going to ditch everything I've ever known for this one sport? My answer is yes. I'm sorry you guys... there's just so much more to learn... and it works out because no one really wanted to get married in the first place! You guys will do fine with out me. _

_Mariah... Lee... Gary... ... Kevin. I'm sorry that I have to leave. Things will be better this way! Trust me, because I won't be there to cause any more strife. Good luck you guys... you'll always be apart of who I am in some way or another._

_Mom... I know you told me not to get any ideas from your story, and trust me! I didn't! I've been planning this for a while... I've just never really gathered up enough courage to actually do it. Trust me when I say that it's not your fault... I hope you understand, er well... actually I **know **you'll understand... and I'd like you know that I'm also out to find Dad. He's gotta be out there somewhere, and I haven't seen him in years! I want to... I want to find him. Once I do, I'll be sure to send him home! ... I'm following my heart Ma... just like dad did..._

_Well, I guess I better be going... dinner smells great by the way mom. Too bad I can't eat tonight... thanks for everything everyone!_

_Rei, formerly of the White Tigers_

"Oh dear..." Mrs. Kon shook her head in dismay. Tears brimmed in her eyes as it dawned on her that she was now alone... both her husband and son have left her in an all too big house...

Kevin... was in a state of shock... that much was all that could be said. It was probably disbelief... not Rei... Rei wouldn't do such a thing. He always made things better... He NEVER ran away from a challenge... never.

"He couldn't have left too long ago! I'll- I'll hunt him down." Kevin swore angrily. His voice was unusually low... not a good sign at all... Mrs. Kon was sure. Before Mrs. Kon could even utter a word, Kevin leapt out of Rei's room with the letter still in his hand. The letter that brought the sadness upon everyone in the village.

"Oh Rei..." Mrs. Kon whispered while sinking onto the bed," do be careful. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

* * *

**Flower-on-thewind: **yeah, again I'm sorry for the mistakes and such. R&R if you want... 


	20. Remembering

**Flower on thewind:** ... where is this place???

**Some dark mysterious voice**: This is a place where all your unfinished business collect... whoOoooOoOOo

**Flower on thewind:** ... Duo, is that you???? pulls Duo from Nowhere Land

**Duo:** you're a lousy authoress. You left me here with all the rest of you junk!!! HOW DARE YOU!

**Flower on thwind:** ahahahaha... ;;; well... life happened, and-and-uh...

((**SMACK**!)) – OWWW!

**Duo:** THAT WAS ON BEHALF OF EVERYONE YOU LET DOWN!!!!

**Flower on thewind**: GOMEN!!!! smack OWWW! smack DUIBUQI!!! smack JE M' EXCUSE!!! smack HERE – HERE'S AN APOLOGY CHAPTER!!! Taaake it… take it pleeeeease! Just don't hurt me any more!!! TT;;;

**Duo**: that's better! Now for the **Disclaimer**! AHEM! Floweronthewind does not own Beyblades in any way. She's only using the characters for fandom reasons and NOT FOR PROFIT. 

**Flower on thewind**: nods yup, I'm a poor pauper... NOW ONWARDS TO THE FIC!

* * *

Until You Catch Me

Chapter 20: Remembering

Kevin didn't have a clue where to go. But he had to keep moving -- that for the most part was certain. If he stopped at all, then the chances of finding Rei would decrease into nothing! He still didn't want to believe that Rei would do such a thing. In fact, Kevin didn't. The Rei he knew would leave everything just like that.

Everything...

**His friends**

((Flash to a memory of the White Tigers playing in the alley behind the grocery store))

**His family**

((Flash to a memory of his mother, crying on his bed just minutes ago))

**His promises**

((Flash to the first day Rei found out about his father...))

"_I got beat up." Kevin squeaked. _

_"By who?" Rei's anger escalated. Who ever had beaten up his teammate was going to pay. Tiger's honor._

_"I-I can't say!" Kevin blurted out. If anyone knew, he'd be in a lot of trouble. _

_"Kevin!! Why can't you trust me? I'm one of your friends!"_

_"I do trust you, Rei!! It just that..."_

_"What?" _

_"M-My dad..." Kevin choked out. "H-he got angry w-when Mr. Leung told him w-what happened and he w-went a-and gave me m-my pun-punishment_."

"_Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Rei demanded. No one hurts a White Tiger and gets away with it. Adult or not! Kevin winced. He was in big trouble now..._

"_...Did you put medicine on it?"_

_What?_

_((end flash back))_

Heh, leave it to Rei to worry about him. Rei was the only White Tiger to worry about his wellbeing. Heck, he worried over the whole team's wellbeing! That's why none of this made sense to Kevin. Rei wouldn't just ditch the team just when they needed him the most!

((flash to the day after))

_'Geez, Mr. Tao is a freakin' slave driver! 40 push ups, I MEAN 40 WITH A BAG OF RICE ON MY BACK! What the hell is that? And oh sure, let's add a couple of laps around the village for the shrimp of all shrimps... geez, can't they ever give me a break?' Kevin complained in his head while dragging his extremely tired body up the road. He was tired beyond tired... and if there was anything he needed most right now, it was rest. _

_'Oh crap, why are there doubles of everything? ... ugh, my head hurts... it's too hot... stupid jacket... stupid bruise on my arm, which is the reason for said stupid jacket...' Kevin could feel his muscles turn to jelly. Was it him, or was the ground getting closer and closer? Kevin couldn't tell. 'Shit, I'm not going to make it.'_

_Kevin fell. As he fell, he felt like he was giving up on something important. Kevin felt like... he was loosing himself, and no one would even notice. No one really cared enough. In that one moment, Kevin felt insignificant and extremely small – like the world was too big for him. And it scared Kevin to death. _

_But... suddenly he stopped falling... Somebody... was trying to wake him up... whaaa? Who could that be? _

_Kevin cracked open his eyes and sure enough... it was Rei. _

((End flash back))

Leave it to Rei to look after him. Yup, he's the best leader there is! Even if the title should go to Lee, Kevin would always secretly think Rei as the capable one out of the two.

((flash back to the day he was bullied))

_"Come on, you big ball of wax! You wouldn't be able to hit me if I stood still!" there was no way Dai Mao would best him. Not that ugly piece of-_

_POW! ... woah, what a punch! The force of it was so strong that Kevin literally flew a few feet away. Oh god... to say that didn't hurt would be the most retarded thing said in the world. He instinctively curled into a ball while dealing with the pain, thus allowing the time for Dai Mao to jump and promptly sit on the smaller boy. Geez, he was so heavy! It was crushing Kevin's bones!_

_  
"ARRGH!!! GET OFF ME!!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!" This was it, he was going to die here. No!!! He was too young to die!_

_"HUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So, who's the better of the two now??? You puny little leprechaun." God, someone help! Kevin was scared... so scared... all hope was lost... he was done for.  
_

_Then..._

_  
SMACK!  
_

_Kevin felt lighter... someone pushed Dai Mao off him... or rather kicked. But who could have-_

_"Kevin, are you okay?"_

_Rei..._

((End flash back))

Rei's always been saving him... if he leaves... who would be there to protect him? How would he get through his father with out him? Was there a time when Rei wasn't there to comfort him after an encounter? Kevin couldn't think of it anymore... He...needed Rei now. He couldn't take all these changes, all this oppression without someone caring.

The memories came now faster as he ran...

_"I-I was afraid for you..." Rei spoke in a soft, caring tone.._

_"You were scared...for me?" Kevin's voice was so quiet that Rei barely heard it._

_Kevin was surprise. He couldn't believe it! Nobody really stood up for him during a fight before... Why? Why did he care to help him?_

_"Oh, Kevin... whatever happens, your White Tiger friends will always be there for you- I will always be there for you if that helps any."  
_

_Kevin shook his head, and hugged Rei harder._

_"You're the best friend I know!" Kevin blurted out._

_"...But only until you catch me."_

_"Only until I catch you."_

"Rei, you can't leave me..." Kevin muttered to himself.

Kevin never felt as desperate as he was feeling now. His heart sent pleads to whatever forces that listen to him. But he did so with a heavy heart. There was hope... it was fading from within. He had been running for a while now... Rei could be long gone... But wait!

Kevin felt warmth fill him for some reason. It was... crazy almost. What was this? Then he knew. Kevin smiled up to the star directly above him and silently thanked it a million times. He almost laughed out loud when he realized how easy it was. All he had to do was follow his heart.

"You can't leave us." Kevin said in a strong, determined voice.

Rei... you just…can't.

* * *

**Duo**: … THAT'S IT??? Isn't that a little bit SHORT??/ 

**Flower on thewind**: it's a warm-up chapter... I needed to remember what's going on here… haha, I'm a bit rusty you see… Something to get the fingers moving… the words flowing… wow, I'm embarrassing myself… I'll just... stop… yeah…

**Duo:** is that the truth?

**Flower on thewind:** OKAY OKAY, I wrote this tidbit a million years ago on paper thanks to a mysterious **xinnocentxavengerx** who asked me for another chapter… unfortunately I lost motivation again… hahahaha TT;; sorry… it's a bit late, but here it is!! And everyone thank xchewy for rekindling my muse. (on a side note: the link you sent me is still broken for some reason ; ). Ummm yeah, sorry for the massive grammar suckage! Proof reading old stuff just isn't my thing… lol actually, I'm the worst proof reader out of all of my friends!! So… just bare with it please… as long as you get something outta this, then I'm happy! Er… obviously… there's going to be another chapter… but don't wait to review that one! REVIEW THIS ONE!!

You know you want to!

Edit: wth, you can't put in the at-sign, squiggly-thing-ma-bob, BRACKETS, or underscores anymore? Wow, things have changed... NOOOO MY STYLE IS BEING CRAMPED!


	21. Disgust

A/N: Okay... I'm tired, and I know this chapter isn't the greatest. I'd fiddle with the format a bit more, but I'm soooo tired. Yeah... this part was the killer part, cuz nothing ever sounded right. But the next two chapters, I'm happy with! XD actually, this chapter, and the next two were really one gigantic chapter, but I didn't want to kill you with all the text. Umm, so yeah, here's the next fic. I'll talk more at the bottom. Happy Reading!

//Driger//

/Rei/

'_thoughts_'

((lyrics))

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades in any form or manner. This fanfic was created purely for fandom. I do not make any money off of this fanfic. Furthermore, the song lyrics belong to Creed's "One Last Breath."

* * *

Until You Catch Me

Chapter 21

**Disgust**

_((Please come now  
I think I'm falling  
Holding on to all I think is safe))_

"So here I am again." Muttered Rei out loud while gazing above at the twinkling stars. Here it was... the moment of truth... logically Rei had it all figured out. He'd leave, travel the world, become a pro-beyblader, and maybe find his dad while he was at it. And when he gets tired of that life style... he'll head to Hong Kong and either open up a Beyblade Gym or become a chef... whichever root comes first. He'll live out his days enjoying the company of Driger. Maybe he'd even find a place that accepts homosexuals... but that's kinda pushing it. Nothing in life is ever perfect.

// Why are we here, young master? This is not the time or place to linger! They'll be searching for you... have you no sense boy?//

/I don't know why, Driger... but... something tells me that I need to come here... one last time./

// Tch, foolish boy... suit yourself.//

The truth is that deep down Rei was afraid of leaving the village. The world outside was so big, and the unknown seemed so daunting. Everything seemed so... finalized. One step out of the village... and who knows if he'll ever see the face of his mother or his friends ever again. Heck, Rei was even afraid of the loneliness that comes when traveling alone. Before, he'd always have someone beside him. He'd have his mother, or friends, or even the village elder with him whenever he was faced with a problem. But now... now he was all alone to take care of himself. Would he make it alone? ...Well... it seems like he had no choice.

It had already begun.

_((It seems I've found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder))_

// you're wallowing in self pity... be done with it already... // Driger grumbled.

Rei winced at Driger's statement, but found that he could not disagree. He _was_ wallowing. But wasn't he allowed to? There's nothing left in this village for him. Lee, Mariah, Gary...Kevin... they all would be better off without him. No matter how much he tried to set things right... nothing will be the same again.

Marriage...

Friendship...

Promises... Love.

Rei screwed up. And this was the only way he knew how to fix it – the only way to make it better.

_((But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say...))_

So this was the moment of truth... Rei was absolutely going to leave... but… something is holding him back. One last tug at his conscience; one last confrontation. Rei was always waiting... waiting for the world to catch up to him... waiting for his friends to finally see his side of things... waiting for freedom and happiness. And now... he was waiting again.

'I feel like I'm waiting for something...'

...No...

Someone.

Kevin was frantic... boarder-line hysterical. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he ran to where his heart was guiding him. He was too angry to let them fall. If –no– _when_ he finds Rei, he was going to beat the poor bastard into a bloody pulp! And then he was going to drag Rei by his hair back home... conscious or not.

_((Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet ain't so far down))_

'Almost there... I can feel it...'

And then he saw it.

The bakery shop... The beginning

Kevin jumped swiftly and silently on to the roof. His eyes darted left and right for a quick scan on his surroundings. He vaguely noted the clear night sky, a full moon that illuminated the scene with ethereal magic, the quiet serene atmosphere of the village, and the cold breeze that sent shivers down his sweaty back. None of these caught Kevin's attention compared to the lone figure centered in the middle of the roof.

Rei...

Rei stood a good twelve feet away from the opposite edge of Kevin... It made Kevin a bit nervous knowing that there was an opening for Rei to escape. Kevin felt a foreboding feeling as he glanced at that edge. Something deep inside him warned him that this edge was dangerous; it was as if it marked the point of no return. This feeling scared Kevin, making him feel even more anxious to keep Rei away from _there_... that dark, unknown place...

"REI, YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Kevin hissed as loud as he dared. He couldn't convey his emotions properly. Kevin felt so many different things – _too_ many different things – all at once. He was mostly confused and scared shitless, but he was also angry and frustrated at Rei for being such a self-centered prick... and yet... despite everything...Kevin was undeniably relieved that he found Rei at the same time. He was also wary... that dark abyss beyond the edge... it was like staring at the reaper in the eye. This abyss was the invisible enemy.

"I..." Rei was lost. He knew it deep in his heart. Somehow... somehow he knew that it was Kevin who was searching for him... and yet, Rei had no words for Kevin now that they were finally face to face.

"Y-You better have a damn good explanation!" Kevin reprimanded, yet he could not hold back a slight waver in his voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing to the team??"

'_To me'_

"I mean – I mean... damnit, running away isn't what we fricking do! And you, YOU of all people should know that!" Kevin was now visibly trembling. There was so much to say, too many ways of saying it, too little time... "I mean... GOD DAMNIT... you LIAR! You promised! You promised that you'd take me with you and-"

"Things aren't that simple anymore, Kevin..." Rei said, softly cutting Kevin off. Kevin was rendered speechless.

'_Why, Rei? Why are you like this?'_

"Kevin... there are things– complicated things – that I just can't–"

"Bullshit. Rei, I'm the same fucking age as you. Don't treat me as a kid by saying shit like 'I won't understand' or 'these things are too complicated for me.' Give me a break! Look, just cuz marriage is scary doesn't mean you can abandon us like that! Don't be a dumbass!" Kevin gave an exasperated sigh and ruffled his hair in frustration. "Look, just tell me what's wrong, and I'll forgive your stupidity! I've ran around the whole damn village looking for you! Geez, you're a stupid moron, you know that?!? And it's not just me. Your mom must feel pretty shitty too! So just-just- suck it up and get married!"

"No." Rei said fiercely. Kevin had been talking a mile a minute. Even though Rei wanted nothing more but to smile and tease the green haired boy for being so incoherent, the seriousness of the situation was more imperative. "If there's anything that I won't do, it's to marry _her_." Rei uncharacteristically spat out his conviction. There was anger, bitterness in Rei's eyes...

It scared Kevin.

"Why, Rei?" Kevin asked weakly. His heart was pounding with helplessness. This wasn't Rei. Rei wouldn't say something like that about his teammate. The White Tigers was supposed to be as important to Rei as it was to Kevin! Even though he was scorned as the village troublemaker, the White Tigers would always be there for him... and if not... then at least Rei would be there for him. Rei always noticed... always offered a kind word... Rei was wonderful.

But that was the old Rei. The Rei in front him was different. This Rei was abandoning him. This Rei was selfish and a coward. He was betraying everything that the old Rei stood for. Kevin felt like the old Rei was fading away and everything that was ever good in his life was going too. His world was turning upside down.

"W-what's your fucking problem?!" Kevin shouted.

_((I'm looking down  
Now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere))_

"The problem is YOU! Yeah, that's right, YOU. You don't understand anything! You don't understand what it's like when Mariah looks at me! It's like... she's so desperately in love – it's killing her! A piece of her dies every time I'm around – I can't take it, okay? I can't because I'm just her friend, and I'm making her unhappy by _being_ just her friend. And Lee... god, where do I start? I just piss him off, period. The only thing I _can_ do is to get out of his face. Oh, don't you look at me like that, Kevin. YOU don't understand what it's like when everyone expects perfection! I'M NOT PERECT, OKAY? I...I'm just- I'm just screwing everything up here! I just want to be... me. But nobody here in this village will accept that. I know I'm different... and because of that I guess I'm just... plain weird... Look, Kevin. I'm tired of causing problems here... so just... let me fix this, Kevin. Just let me... do this." Rei, released a shuddering breath while he ran a hand through his bangs in agitation. So many emotions swirling inside; he was losing control of himself. All the insecurities were bubbling over. "Please, Kevin..." He whispered softly. A sudden gust of wind blew between them.

_((I thought I found the road to somewhere…_

_Somewhere in his grace.))_

Kevin tried to understand, but his own emotions were clouding his judgment. He was never good at these serious moments, but he knew he had to do something – and quick. Perhaps Rei was unconscious to his own actions, but Kevin saw it. Kevin saw it and the fear inside him clawed up to his throat. Rei had moved even closer to that edge – to that point of no return.

_'No...'_

"Stop being an idiot! You're not... you're not weird. Look, I know that you're feeling pressure to live up to everyone's standard, but you know what? Fuck it! You're bigger than this!" Kevin moved to grip Rei's arm. "This feeling is like a – it's like a bey-battle. You gotta fight it! So just... stop running away and go home with me! Geez, Rei, why can't you see that it's so goddamn simple?" He tightened his grip around Rei's arm and added quietly, "I-I... I don't think you're weird because you don't like Mariah. Maybe you're just such a great person that... you're too good for her. I just... argh!" Kevin shook his head in frustration.

_'Don't leave me, Rei! I... I need you."_

"Look, blockhead, you can't leave us! What about the White Tigers? You're the one that brings this team together! If you leave... then there will be NOTHING. If you leave, then you're telling us that you don't care about any of us! You can't betray us like that! You think I don't have problems? God damnit, stop looking at me like that. I-It's like you're giving up! This isn't like you! Where's your fighting spirit? Look, go ahead and become a celibate monk! I don't care! I don't care if you want to spit tradition in its face! I don't care if you love her or not! And if **I** don't care, then **nobody** else cares! Got it? So stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's pissing me off!"

Kevin glared at Rei with determined violet eyes. Rei saw the fighting spirit in them, and his own clouded eyes began to clear again. Kevin... always had the power to bring him back... Rei silently wondered if Kevin would save him...

"I _love_ the White Tigers, Rei. I am NOT going to let you ruin it."

White Tigers!? Who are the White Tigers? What did the White Tigers have that Rei didn't have? A twinge of irrational jealousy went through Rei from the thought that Kevin could love something more than him. It was horribly possessive of him to think of such things... and yet, it was there: a monster living inside of Rei.

"Oh, I see now. You just want me to stay so that you can continue hiding behind the White Tigers." Rei said bitterly. "If you love the White Tigers so much, then you can have it! Become the leader if you want to! Go and be happy with your _perfect_ little team. **I don't care**!" Rei gave a painful chuckle. "I don't care..."

Kevin's grip slipped from Rei's arm. "Wh-What's wrong with you?" Kevin asked in disbelief. "What... the hell? Jesus, Rei, I don't understand where you're getting off! This is... why are you... This isn't about me! This is about you!" Kevin stomped his foot to emphasize his frustration. Why was Rei being so difficult? Why had it come to this? Where did this thick feeling come from? It was... hurting...

_'Rei... dai goh... it hurts'_

"You don't understand, Kevin. This is about you too!"

_((I cried out  
Heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say...))  
_

"Oooh no. Don't drag me into the equation too. I did NOT cause you any problems, so don't you dare patronize me like you did to Mariah and Lee! I did nothing! There's  
nothing I could possib-"

"Kevin, I love you!"

"What?"

For a moment, the two boys could only hear the rapid beatings of their hearts. Kevin's violet eyes stared steely back into Rei's amber ones. Neither was backing down, yet neither was advancing forward. Kevin didn't know what just happened. Did Rei really say something so... ridiculous? Kevin wasn't sure, and because he wasn't sure, he didn't know how to react. He tried searching Rei's expression but there was not even an ounce of shame.

"You're... shitting me, right?" Kevin said slowly. Rei couldn't have said that with a straight face if he was telling the truth. He must have said that to throw Kevin off, how gullible did Rei think he was?

"No, I'm telling the truth."

Something dropped into Kevin's stomach. It was heavy like lead. His heart was hammering in his ears and his lungs forgot how to breathe. His mind: a blank.

**'**_**Disgusting**_**.'**

* * *

**A/N: **okay, so the next chapter will focus a lot on Kevin. It's actually an entire flashback! SO. If you waaant... you can skip it. But I recommend you reading it so that the last chapter makes more sense! How did an entire flashback get its own chapter? Well... it all started with two paragraphs that kept going and going and going... you get the picture! Anyways, that's next chapter. THIS chapter on the other hand... needs to be edited further. I'll get to that... eventually. Please review! any speculations or questions will be answered!  



	22. Disease

Note: This chapter has not been proof-read.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades in any sort of fashion. This is merely a fanwork by a fan to express her love for the series. I also do not own the lyrics of the song.

Until You Catch Me

Chapter 22

**Disease**

* * *

-Recap-

"Oooh no. Don't drag me into the equation too. I did NOT cause you any problems, so don't you dare patronize me like you did to Mariah and Lee! I did nothing! There's nothing I could possib-"

"Kevin, I love you!"

"What?"

... ... ...

For a moment, the two boys could only hear the rapid beating of their hearts. Kevin's violet eyes stared steely back into Rei's amber ones. Neither was backing down, yet neither was advancing forward. Kevin didn't know what just happened. Did Rei really say something so... ridiculous? Kevin wasn't sure, and because he wasn't sure, he didn't know how to react. He tried searching Rei's expression but there was not even an ounce of shame.

"You're... shitting me, right?" Kevin said slowly. Rei couldn't have said that with a straight face if he was telling the truth. He must have said that to throw Kevin off, how gullible did Rei think he was?

"No, I'm telling the truth."

Something dropped into Kevin's stomach. It was heavy like lead. His heart was hammering in his ears and his lungs forgot how to breathe. His mind: a blank.

**'**_**Disgusting**_**.'**

-End Recap-

* * *

_(flashback)_

Kevin was already a well known troublemaker by the age of 11 (going on 12). And, when one is a troublemaker... he tends to meet other people of his trade. Usually... this takes place in detention, and today was no different.

"Kevin Chen… Ming Woo ... ah yes... and Tian. Why am I not surprised to see you three?" Mr. Tao sneered while he paced slowly in front of their desks.

"Cuz we're your favorite students, obviously." Tian scoffed. He was a handsome, roguish boy of fourteen. Though he had fashionably spiky hair and a roguish smile, the most prominent feature was the scar on his left cheek. It was rumored that he got it in a brawl with the triads in the city. His face suddenly connected with his desk.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR CHEEKY BEHAVIOUR IN DETENTION!" Mr. Tao warned while using his foot to hold down his student. Spit practically spewed everywhere in his outburst. There was a dramatic pause before hysteric laughter erupted from another boy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA –OH MAN – Ha. Hah. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah... so... much... spit... AHAHAHAHA!! Tian, your hair!!" Ming sputtered out while clutching his gut in mirthful pain. He was the same age as Tian, but that's where most of their similarities stopped. While Tian was cool, Ming was the loud pranker of their class. He always dressed in shabby clothes, and his hair never looked cared for (but somehow it never looked greasy either). He was known for his untamable cowlicks and really bad jokes. These two boys were complete opposites; however, there was one other thing that made their names a pair: fighting. Most of their detentions were because of the bloody brawls between the two.

THWAP.

"OW!! THE HELL?" Ming cried before nursing his throbbing brow. Mr. Tao growled in contempt while gripping his wooden pointer harder. _'Kids these days... why do they get brattier every year?'_ He eyed Kevin to see if he would act up as well. Surprisingly, Kevin didn't have anything too say... but that was because he was too busy wiping the Tao-spit from his face like it was SARS. Let's just say that the wooden pointer-stick became wooden pointer- slivers.

"I'm going to call your parents – and let me make this clear to you now," Mr. Tao said in a dangerously low voice, "By the end of this day, all of you won't even be able to CRAWL home, got it?" And with that, he slammed the classroom door shut... no doubt locking it as well.

"Gaah, it burns! I can feel the bacteria cultivating!!" Kevin whimpered, rubbing his cheeks raw.

"You think you got it bad, kid?" Tian said while gingerly touching his ruined spikes, "it's all in my hair and down my neck... fucking bastard I'll-"

"Awwwwwwwww, Kevin, you're so CUTE! Your cheeks are all red!" Ming gushed after butting in front of Tian... figuratively and literally.

"OWW, shtop pwinching my chweeeks!!" Kevin complained while trying to rip Ming's offending fingers away.

"Hehehehe, I can't help it Kevin! You got so much baby fat!" Ming cooed. He was so wrapped up in Kevin, that he didn't notice the murderous intent behind him.

"You little shit! What makes you think you can butt into my conversation! HUH?" Tian had Ming in a surprise headlock.

"Gah, that's a dirty move, fuck-face! Let me go!" Ming shoved his elbow into Tian and made his escape while the other regained his breath. "And what makes you think that Kevin would want to listen to YOU? You're nothing but a dog for the Triads!"

"A dog, eh?" Tian gritted out, "If' I'm a dog, then you're a rat living in the dumpster. What? Your family can't afford plumbing? If anything stinks around here it's you, dirt face." A shadow passed over Ming's face.

"... Guys..." Kevin's small voice suddenly flittered through the tension. "I dunno how to say this but... SHUT UP ALREADY!" With a huff, Kevin folded his arms rolled his eyes. It was like this EVERY TIME he had detention with those two. Even Kevin, who was smaller and younger, found it annoying.

"Awww, Kevin" Ming cooed, "Shorry fwor scaring you with scary words. Butt ugly over there just has that effect on me." Ming wandered over to Kevin and promptly began messing with the younger kid's hair.

"Wha- HEY! I'm three years younger than you, not ten! Stop it!"

"Awww, but you're so cute! Even fugly over there will tone it down for you!" And sure enough, Tian had wandered over to the windows to brood safely.

"I am not cute!"

"Oh, yes you are, tee hee! Especially when you're trying to be all badass" Ming emphasized his point with...er... a poke. "So whatcha in for? Tardiness? Cutting Class? Oh, wait – I know – STEALING! Am I right or am I right?

Kevin blushed. "Uuuum... actually... I kinda... set my classmate's hair on fire." Ming's eyes grew big.

"Woooooah! Hey, Tian! Did ya hear that? Kevin's more badass than we thought! HA HA! HAWT DAWG! Kevin, who knew you were so HOT HEADED! Hahaha, get it? Hot headed?"

... and so... Ming's bad jokes made themselves apparent.

"Shut up, Ming. You're choking the kid." Tian grumbled, but he was obviously interested in Kevin's story.

"No I'm not! You're just jealous that I get to hug such a cute kid!" Ming stuck out his tongue and cuddled the green haired boy. Oddly enough, something akin to jealousy flitted into Tian's eyes. "So, tell us the whole story, Kevin!! I'm dying to know! What could possibly have pissed you off enough to go all pyromaniac on us?"

"W-well... We were using fire for science... it was an accident – really – this girl's hair was so long, and it caught on fire. I was kinda standing behind her at the time... so they all thought it was me. Honestly! I didn't do it!"

"Sure kid, of course you didn't." Ming agreed sarcastically.

"Really, I didn't!!"

"For the last time, stop teasing the kid." Tian grumbled in annoyance.

"Aw, don't get jealous because of a kid."

"Tch, what makes you think I'm jealous? Quit dreaming, dumb ass."

"If you're not jealous... then why are you pouting so much over there, eh?"

The whole room grew heavy with tension, but this time... even Kevin understood that it was different.

It left him feeling a bit perplexed.

Kevin was let out early because his dad assured Mr. Tao that Kevin would be disciplined. A heaviness known as dread filled Kevin's gut – making him sluggish on his way out of the building. By the time he got to the entrance, his mind was made up. If he was going to die today, then he might as well enjoy what little life he had left. He hopped onto the nearest tree and got comfortable.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, the sun was now setting and the sound of footsteps were brought to his attention. Kevin peaked through the leaves and saw the source of the footsteps.

Ming and Tian: and they looked pretty worn out.

"So-" Started Ming.

"Shut up... I don't want to talk to you." Tian hissed. Ming had a very annoyed look on his face and promptly stopped walking (conveniently right under Kevin's tree).

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude! You know...You're really starting to piss me off! This is your fault you know! You and your shitty attitude make me want to slam that face of yours into a pile of dog shit!"

Tian also stopped walking and turned to face his classmate with arms folded. A scowl graced his handsome features. "It's who I am, and if you don't like it, then just leave me alone. It's not like I'm making you bother me – or anything."

"Fuck you! H-how am I supposed to pretend when you- when you're always talking shit about my family, HUH? IT FUCKING HURTS, ALRIGHT? ...There, I said it."

A heavy silence fell between them.

"... I'm... Sorry." Tian fell quiet. Kevin leaned forward to see and hear better. He'd never seen these two so... so serious. He was curious now... What was going on?

"SORRY? Do you think that makes everything better? Does it make us–"

"What part of 'shut up' don't you understand?" Tian's voice held a panicky note to it.

"Fuck you." Was all that Ming said, and it was the last thing Kevin heard before his eyes went wide.

Two boys in the sunset... where anyone could see them...

_Were kissing. _

Ming had started it... and it didn't look like Tian wanted to end it... well... not at first, anyways. Kevin held his breath... This was... What the heck is this? Were guys even allowed to do... THAT? A million thoughts went through Kevin in an instant, and most of them were questions.

"You idiot" Tian hissed when he came to his senses, "Anyone could see us here!"

"This is the problem. You're always so paranoid! This is why we always have to act so horrible at school. Do you know how much it hurts? I hate hurting you, and I hate it when you hurt me! Look, man... sometimes I don't even know if you..." Ming ran a hand through his messy hair in frustration.

"No. Don't even think that." Tian said quickly.

"Ha. What am I supposed to think, you cold hearted bastard? Look, if this scares you and shit... then yeah, I'm okay for walking away and pretending it never happened. Then you can go on pretending to be normal and shit." Ming proposed, his tone of voice made it clear that he did not like this option. "Meh...you know... that Kevin kid is pretty cu-woaah! Ow!" Tian grabbed Ming by the shoulders and slammed him into the tree.

"Don't. Fuck. Around." Tian gritted out. Kevin was surprised to hear Tian's voice cracking with emotion. "This thing... whatever it is... it's not accepted by everyone... Look... I-I only have you for this... and you only have me. So... you're mine, 'kay? You're the only one that I can..."

Kevin held his breath. Ming was silent for awhile... but slowly he raised his hand and guided Tian's head onto his shoulder.

"You can't even say it." Ming whispered. "I say it to you all the time... but..."

It disturbed Kevin to see such a fearless person like Tian reduced to a shaking mess. Was this thing really that wrong? What was this thing anyways? Tian always came off as a tough guy... was this that much of a taboo?

"You can't even say 'I love you'..." Ming whispered. The soft sobs of Tian were the loudest that Kevin had ever heard of in his entire life.

Kevin would be taught a hard lesson a few weeks after.

Why?

The answer was simple: Kevin wasn't the only one who saw them that day. A certain Mr. Tao had spotted the incident on his way home from work. Being such a star citizen that upheld village morals, Mr. Tao promptly notified a village councilor of what he saw. Now, had particularly conservative politics – especially concerning homosexual topics. In other words, he was VERY Anti-gay. His name was Long Feng.

Upon hearing the allegations, he ordered that these two boys to be arrested until a village meeting could be called upon to decide the fate of the "infected". Despite it being called a "village meeting" it was clear that only a select portion of the village attended. Most were like Long Feng – holding the same politics as he. Despite the majority being against homosexuality, there were a few opposition members in the crowd. However, Kevin did not notice these things... He did not notice that he was the only child that attended the village meeting (his father made sure that he came). Nor did he notice how Mrs. Kon clenched and unclenched the hem of her shirt at the injustice of it all. Nor did he notice how the village elder's frown ran deeper than usual.

What Kevin did notice was the comments his father yelled out in his drunken state. That and the almost murderous intent directed from the male homophobes towards the two boys at the front of the hall.

"Fucking Faggots! Get them outta here!"

"They'll spread the disease to my kids!" a woman called out.

"Calm down everyone. We all know that outsiders from the city are responsible for this! I suggest we increase border controls!"

"Oh, shut up! We should make an example of these kids so that the other kids don't get any ideas!"

"You're all being unreasonable! They did nothing wrong! They're just boys!" a voice that was distinctly Mrs. Kon called out, but was drowned out by the other, more hysteric voices.

"A fucking disease is right." Kevin's father agreed out loud. He turned to Kevin. "If we don't get rid of these faggots now, then you might get infected, eh? Grwahahahaha" He laughed as if he made the funniest joke of the year. Kevin, however, felt a cold stone drop to the bottom of his stomach. Ming always said that he was cute... No. He couldn't think about that right now... his detention mates were in big trouble. Kevin, despite everything going around him, secretly hoped they would get out of this trial unharmed. What's the worst that could happen? The jeering and yelling of men answered Kevin's question for him.

"ORDER," Long Feng's deep and powerful voice called, "before we call for a vote, I'd like to give my own two cents about this issue. Ahem. By law of nature, men and women were made to bring harmony for each other. As we should ALL know, Yin is the feminine power while Yang is the masculine power, and together they create harmony. However, these two BOYS have disturbed harmony, and the gods will surely reprimand us for allowing such a disaster to occur. Yang and Yang cannot create balance. Our very village is in danger now that these BOYS have angered the gods! We should do all in our power and in our religious teachings to right this wrong... not just for our own sakes, but for the very spirits of these two young children as well."

There was a pause of silence. Kevin heart felt heavy... like it was dropping... but at the same time, his heart was racing too. And then...

"These boys are endangering us! We need to get rid of them!"

"It'll spread! I sure as hell don't want to become a faggot! Get rid of them!"

"Stop this madness!" Mrs. Kon cried out.

"STOP!" cried a young voice. Everyone turned to Ming who, even though he was shaking like a leaf, held determined, brave eyes. The bravest that Kevin had ever seen on the boy.

"Stop it... Stop it. You're hurting me. You're hurting him! Please! Why is loving him considered so wrong? There, I said it. I LOVE TIAN, AND NONE OF YOU FUCKERS CAN EVER CHANGE THAT!"

The crowd erupted in uproar. Kevin only saw the hatred and the fear among even the most sensible of men. It caused him to fear as well. Kevin did not see how Ming's mother and father hugged each other in fear for their son's life. Nor did he see Tian's father turn his head away in shame and disgust. And Kevin still did not notice Mrs. Kon trying to talk sense to the mob mentality of the crowd.

Kevin was afraid.

"SEE HERE! HE'S TRYING TO INFECT US NOW! GET RID OF HIM!" Long Feng cried. Long Feng, in his power trip, made a bold move and took the ceremonial sword that rested in the middle of the hall. Even the Village Elder knew that he could not bring order among the crowd. He could only bow his head in solemnly.

"You shall not infect us!"

"Ming, tell them you don't love me. You can still-"

"Tian, it's no use!" Ming cried as he turned around. The ropes that held him (which signified his arrest) inhibited any chances of him running. "Tian... you were right." Those were the last words Ming would utter as his head was separated from his body.

"MING!!" Tian screamed. How did this happen? It was completely illogical – uncivilized. How could – how could mindless fear drive society into doing something as stupid as... as...

But it happened.

It was **real**.

And Kevin stared wide eye... taking it all in... how could he not? It was burning into his retinas. The smell of blood was choking him. He wanted to throw up. And yet... why was his mind so calm? How could he acknowledge his father, who was hollering encouragements to Long Feng, when his friend was dead?

His friend was dead.

His friend was DEAD.

**His friend was DEAD.**

_((_ _Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet ain't so far down))_

Tian was clutching onto Ming's blood soaked shirt. Kevin couldn't look at the tears that streamed down his friend's face. They looked too much like blood to Kevin.

"WHY? WHHHY? H-He was hurting already, damnit. All of this – All of this is because of you FUCKERS! YOU SCREW US UP IN OUR HEADS, AND THEN YOU SCREW US UP LIKE THIS!" Tian pointed to Ming. "We didn't do anything! We... didn't... do... anything... wrong..."

Long Feng shook his head, but a part of him realized that he might have taken things too far. But it was too late to stop now... much too late. "I already stated, young boy. You have disturbed the harmony within this village. We must rectify it at all cost."

"... We only kissed..." Tian whispered.

Long Feng looked at Tian with pity. "I understand that you are a very brave warrior, and so... I suppose there can be hope for you yet. Perhaps if you were to be... shall we say... re-educated, then perhaps you could move on with a lesser punishment. Is that understood?" Long Feng looked to the crowd. "This also goes for everybody in the village. This is an act that is deemed unnatural by the five gods. It does not coincide with the laws of nature of any sort, and therefore, we cannot allow this to continue. Do you understand, Tian?" He looked to the boy. Tian just sat, staring at his dead lover. "Why do you not speak?" Long Feng almost purred. The crowd was considerably quieter than earlier. No one was really expecting the death of a child.

Then Tian raised his head, deliberately disrespectful. Uncontrollably insane laughter bubbled out between gasps of breath and tears. "Why do I not speak? Hahaha, well let me tell you..." and then... Tian did it. He said the words that he could not say... "I am silent... because I loved him."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Insolence. Then you too will be made a martyr." With that, another head rolled to the ground. Kevin will always remember how the two heads seemingly stared at each other lovingly... even though their bodies lay bleeding headless.

Kevin's father sneered. "See that, Kevin? It's like a disease. It started with that Ming kid, then notice how quickly it was passed to Tian? Hmph, and did you hear that kid's laughter? Fucking faggot. I'm glad he's dead. They're the most **disgusting** things on earth." His father turned around and staggered towards home. And Kevin...

Kevin was taught a lesson.

Homosexuality was something to be feared.

It was dangerous, and it will kill you.

It must be avoided with all cost because it was considered disgusting.

It was a disease.

This was one lesson that would haunt Kevin for a long time afterwards. Because of this lesson, he forced himself to believe that Mariah was the most beautiful girl in the world even though he could care less about crushes and such. In fact, Kevin found himself unable to like anyone in a romantic way... Why? The answer was simple: love had killed two of his friends. Therefore... love was dangerous – especially homosexual love. Kevin didn't want to take any chances... If he had it his way, then everyone would be kept at a safe distance... and yet...

Somehow... there was always one person who was the exception... but it was okay! It was okay because this person was safe. He was perfect. And he would lead Kevin towards a safe future...

He was Rei Kon of the White Tigers.

* * *

_**'Faggots... are the most disgusting things on earth'**_

Suddenly, the cool night wind and Kevin's own heavy breathing became all too real again, yet the memory of his father's words clung to him like a suffocating wisp of smoke...

Rei may have been Kevin's salvation -his hope- over uncertain years...

**"...Disgusting..."**

_But now... Kevin wasn't sure if it was okay anymore..._

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the loooong wait... here's what happened since last year: My laptop fell out of a 3 story building... from the top floor... and smashed into itty bitty pieces along with all my fics and homework. Because of that, i had to re-write this chapter, and it was a HORRIBLE experience since I'm the type of writer that can only make a fic sound good if it hits me at that moment. That coupled with the fact that i do not make very much money at my part time work place... it...uh... took awhile to buy a new computer. Yes, I now have a desktop again!

Anyways, a HUGE shout out to XChewy for being sooooooooo patient. I'm really sorry... life just likes to throw me curve balls.

Please Review! I'd like to hear your thoughts... any thoughts ;D


	23. The Beginning

Note: this chapter and the previous two chapters were intended to be one big chapter... so if you haven't read this fic in awhile, I suggest you go back and start from there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades in anyway way. The lyrics do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective copyright holders.

**Chapter 23: The Begining... **

* * *

"Holy fuck..." Kevin uttered under his breath. He was petrified.

"Kevin?" Rei asked in concern. Kevin looked as white as a ghost, and his eyes were distant. Rei raised a hand to hold Kevin still since in his state, he looked like he wouldn't be standing for long. That may not have been a good idea...

"Don't you _touch_ me!" Kevin hissed while shuffling away from Rei. "T-that's disgusting! You-You're- I mean- Weren't you there on that day? You're fucking sick, man! Fucking sick..."

Rei winced in pain. He was absolutely sure that a knife had plunged into his chest. How else can something hurt that much? "Kevin... Please... I mean... if you were anyone else, then I could take it... but you're you... so... please understand me, even if it's just a little bit." Amber eyes reflected only acceptance. This was how their village was brought up. This was... to be expected.

Kevin... didn't know what to do. He had the urge to throw Rei as far away as possible. Just knowing the fact that someone like Rei could be... could be gay... it made him tremble with fear. It was the fact that Kevin never noticed... even now, he couldn't tell... it scared him. It meant that anyone could be 'infected' as his dad would call it. But... at the same time... the way Rei seemed so resigned – so accepting – Kevin couldn't help but wonder...

Rei was always an exception to Kevin... He was safety... comfort... happiness. Rei could become everything if Kevin allowed it. And most of the time, Kevin found it hard to resist. This was also the reason why Kevin would do anything for Rei... Rei was everything to him. And because he was everything... well, that would explain why Kevin's world shattered tonight.

**Everything was a lie.**

"... You... you're supposed to be perfect..." Kevin uttered softly. He wanted to say more... to explain what perfect meant... how much he idolized Rei... but he couldn't. His enclosed throat and watery eyes wouldn't let him. It was hard enough not to let those tears spill over...

"Kevin..." Rei again tried to comfort the smaller boy.

"NO. You don't understand! Y-You're my Dai goh – my big brother. Y-you're supposed to be the same forever! You're not supposed to be –to be cowardly o-or **sick**." Kevin was visibly shaking now. "You traitor! You liar! You piece of trash! Don't you know that you meant- you meant... you meant..." Kevin's mind was swirling. He wanted to finish his sentence, but something stopped him. He couldn't say it – it was too much like Tian. There was too much associated with those words, and there was too much that Kevin didn't want to acknowledge.

'_**You mean everything to me.'**_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinkin  
Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

And then there was softness.

Soft, hesitant, and comforting... Violet eyes snap wide open when foreign lips touch his own. His heart beat triples instantly – whether in disgust or joy, Kevin couldn't tell. What he did know was that it was definitely not gross. There were no tongues jamming down throats, nor was there saliva coating their faces. Rei simply held Kevin's lips with his own in a moment of soft, pure, overwhelming softness. To simply be safe with each other- no, to simply _love_ each other... it made them feel happier than anything derived from need or passion. The feeling was so powerful for Kevin for it was everything that he secretly wanted: to be loved by Rei.

But it was so **wrong**.

Kevin was conflicted. He didn't know whether he should push Rei away or pull him closer. And so, in his emotionally drained state, Kevin gave up. He became a limp doll. His legs gave way, but he did not worry for some part of him knew that Rei would catch him and keep him from hurting himself... and sure enough, Rei did not disappoint.

"I'm sorry, Kev..." Rei whispered and rested his forehead against Kevin. Unseeing violet eyes stared past him... "Please understand."

Rei closed his eyes as two tears escaped from him. They fell upon Kevin's cheeks and rolled downward – as if they were Kevin's own tears.

"Goodbye."

And without a backward glance Rei was gone, leaving a trembling Kevin staring at the edge of the rooftop. The edge where Rei had jumped off of.

'Rei...'

_I'm so far down_

_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me_

Rei ran far into the mountains. Daybreak was about an hour away, and he needed to cover as much ground as possible. His mind kept replaying the stolen kiss in his minds eye, causing his lips to remember the warm tingle that made him want to steal Kevin and take him along. He spared a glance behind allowing his imagination to run wild.

In his craziest fantasies, he wanted Kevin to follow him into the mountains... to stay by his side and have an adventure together. He didn't want the bond to break... in fact he could still _"feel"_ Kevin beside him, encouraging him no matter what. Against all logic, Rei believed this ghost... even though he probably didn't deserve it.

'Hey Kevin?' Rei thought to the image in his mind's eye. The image gave him a questioning look.

'I dare you to catch me if you can.'

The image gave him a mischievous smile indicating that he accepted the challenge.

Meanwhile...

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinking_

Kevin was still alone on the rooftop. He was the picture of loneliness with knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried to keep the world away. His heart was still racing even though much time had passed. He was meditating on something... with a shaky hand, he traced his still tingling lips.

'His lips were so warm...'

Kevin wondered "why". Simply "why". Why didn't he push Rei away? Why were his lips still tingling? Why... Why does something that made him feel so nice and warm have to be so wrong? Kevin furrowed his eyebrows as he demanded his brain for some answers.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

Perhaps...

Perhaps this tingly feeling on his lip (though a very pleasant feeling) was in actuality... a bad thing? Maybe it's like poison. Some poisons can make one feel a tingling, burning sensation... so perhaps... perhaps being gay is like a poison? A sort of... poisonous sin. Kevin slowly raised his head with this revelation. His eyes growing wider.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

It made sense... homosexuality is considered a sin. And sins generally lure you in by making you feel good. So... this tingly warm feeling on his lips... is actually the poison from sin. The unfocused look in Kevin's violet eyes hardened... slowly it began to resemble something like hate.

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge**_

_**And I'm thinking**_

_**Maybe six feet ain't so far down**_

Rei tried to poison him. Infect him with this disease known as homosexuality. The bastard even tried to trick him by making it feel good! The tingling on Kevin's lips felt dirtier by the moment. The warmth that filled him only a moment earlier had turned cold as if liquid nitrogen replaced his blood. Kevin was tainted now. He would never be able to forget that stolen kiss... nor will he be able to forget the utter completeness of that moment. A moment with another **boy**. He was poisoned by his friend, his idol, his leader. It was then that Kevin realized, he was betrayed.

Rei the Betrayer. It had a nice ring to it.

The sun was dawning another day, and the last star of the night struggled to keep shining.

"Damn you, Rei." Kevin hissed at his imaginary ghost. Though Rei had ran off, his presence still lingered... haunting Kevin. "Why?"

The ghost's eyes shone with sadness, but gave a reassuring smile nonetheless. Even when he's gone, Rei was trying to comfort the smaller boy. Seeing this, Kevin found it hard o breathe... an empty void was growing in his chest.

"Tch, don't look at me like that, you bastard! You're a liar! You betrayer! You- you ASSHOLE!"

The ghost winced in pain and looked at him as if to ask for forgiveness and understanding. Kevin glared at the specter, but it did not waiver. The ghost would always follow Kevin, forever haunting him... reminding him of the friend that he once had...

"I looked up to you..." was the last thing Kevin whispered before turning his back on his ghost. The ghost gave a small frown before following Kevin. The ghost would follow him forever.

Rei finally made it out of the woods. He found himself standing on a dirt road. He realized that he was far away from his village by now, but he couldn't shake the feeling of eyes watching him – judging him. Faster. Father. That was what he needed to do right now. But which way? Should he go North or East? Just then he heard a rumbling coming from the northern way of the road. It was a rusty truck heading east. Perhaps... perhaps this way Rei's answer. He almost chuckled to himself while waving to the truck driver.

"Hey, kid. What's the matter?"

"Oh, well I'm heading east, so I was wondering if I can hitch a ride of you." Rei smooth-talked.

"Tch, I thought so. Hop onto the back, then. I'll give you a lift to the nearest city... Oh and don't mind the smell. I usually transport pigs in the back there." The good natured truck driver chuckled.

"Will do!" And with that, Rei hopped onto the back of the truck. He settled down comfortably with one leg drawn up and the other straight. He let his arm rest on his knee as he stared back towards the woods; towards his home. Up to this point, Rei had been forcing the enormity of what he's done to the far corners of his mind... but it seems that he couldn't hold them at bay for long.

Home will always be there at the White Tiger Village. It's where his mom lives, after all. Rei smiled as he remembers all the good times in the kitchen with his mother. It's also the place where all his friends live. Mariah with her motherly touch... Then there's Gary, who's always insightful in his own eccentric ways... And then there's Lee, his rival and best friend. And then... there's him. Rei couldn't help but let the smile fall into a frown.

He'll never forget him... never. Even though he may hate Rei with all his soul, Rei would refuse to forget him. Kevin was just... The smile slowly came back to Rei. Kevin was just Kevin. He was so fun... so cute... so perfect for Rei's adventurous personality. So what if they were similar? Whenever Rei was with Kevin, it felt like... like... harmony. So, yes, Rei will remember Kevin. And he will remember him fondly.

//Why do you continue to stare backwards, Rei?// Driger drawled lazily. Rei let out an indignant huff.

/And where have you been, you good-for-nothing excuse of a bit-beast?/ Rei teased back.

//Sleeping of course!// Rei rolled his eyes.

/Why am I not surprised?/

//... you still haven't answered my question.//

Rei stared at the shrinking trees.

/This may be the last time I'll ever see it./ Driger grumbled in annoyance at this answer.

//There's obviously a reason why we left it. Why waste your time looking back? Why not look forward instead?// This comment surprised Rei. He didn't expect Driger to say something that sounded so close to comforting.

/Heh, maybe... maybe you're right, Driger./ Rei turned his head to face the new dawn. The sight of a new day filled him with something that he couldn't explain. Perhaps it was the excitement of all the possibilities that came with a new day? Perhaps he could finally find some real competition in the future. Perhaps...

//Of course I'm right. I'm the White Tiger, Driger! The strongest bit-beast in the world!//

/Haha, are you?/ Rei teased. /So far, all I've heard is talk from you. I've never actually seen you do anything!/ Rei felt Driger bristle at the comment.

//Hmph! You ignorant human! You'll be in awe at my power! I'll show you it once we find some fresh meat!// Rei laughed good naturedly.

/Yeah, we'll become the world's strongest team in Beyblade history! Let's aim for the top!/ Driger gave a deep chuckle. The beginning of their journey was off to a great start. Who knows where the road will bring them. The sun was shining down on them with happy rays.

Rei couldn't help but turn to look back once more. The trees were tiny now. His confident smirk graced his face... it had been awhile since the last time he used it. His amber eyes were clear and full of confidence... and yet, it was also shining with a softer emotion.

"Hey, you… come catch me, sometime... I'll be waiting."

The truck suddenly turned around a bend and the woods where his village resided went out of sight. But not out of mind.

"I'll wait for you forever."

_Please come now,_

_I think I'm falling_

_Holding on to all I think is safe..._

_**Until You Catch Me...**_

_**My love**._

_

* * *

_

The End.

A/N: I've realized the reason why I've been so reluctant to post this up: my own insecurities. This fic... actually... is like a window to a deeper part of my soul... it was written during a time in my life that was so happy and sad... and so, even if it's not perfect and seems kind of weird at times... Please read it with this in mind: my heart and soul are in your hands. It makes me feel... kind of vulnerable in a way, haha. Sorry, XChewy. You've been my number one supporter throug out the years, and I really appreciate all your kindness and thoughtfulness. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you since last time - I was scared of finishing this fic. *nods* Your kind words meant more then you'd probably know.

I've made up my mind to post this without any heavy editing because I wanted to show everyone the rawness of the moment when I wrote this - mistakes and all. For this time, and this time only... I am not apologetic for my writing. Thank you everyone for reading this fic - I hope it made you feel many different things while reading this. It's been a memorable past few years, and some parts of me wish that it would never end... but unfortunately I need to close this chapter of my life and begin a new one - A new beginning.

From the bottom of my heat,

_Thank you. _


End file.
